Vol 714 pour Tokyo
by Chawia
Summary: Un malencontreux échange de valises à l'aéroport et pour Hiroshi et Suguru la vie prend soudain un tour totalement inattendu. Nouvelle collaboration avec Kira1230.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_  
Aéroport de Tokyo Narita – annonces officielles_

« Les passagers du vol Japan Airlines 714 en provenance d'Osaka sont priés de venir récupérer leurs bagages en porte A-2. »

« Les passagers du vol Air France 2345 en provenance de Paris sont priés de venir récupérer leurs bagages en porte B-5, veuillez présenter vos passeports. »

« Les passagers du vol ANA 159 en provenance de Kagoshima sont priés de venir récupérer leurs bagages en porte C-3. »

« Les passagers du vol Japan Airlines 7141 en provenance de New York sont priés de venir récupérer leurs bagages en porte A-2, veuillez présenter vos passeports. »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Bonjour... Je vous appelle car j'ai accidentellement récupéré votre sac à l'aéroport, tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas fouillé, n'ayez crainte, j'ai juste cherché pour trouver de quoi vous contacter. Puisque c'est moi qui ai votre sac, je suppose que c'est vous qui avez le mien ? Je m'appelle Fujisaki… Je suis à Tokyo, pouvons-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous afin de procéder à la restitution de nos bagages respectifs ? Vous pouvez me rappeler au 090 4540 2487. Merci d'avance. »

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – conversation_

« Putain, comment j'ai pu me tromper…

- Ça je te l'avais dit, à prendre un bagage noir ordinaire, ça devait arriver. Regarde, moi avec ma valise je n'ai jamais eu de problème.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais le style orange à fleurs roses, c'est plutôt celui de Shu. Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je rappelle l'aéroport.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est la personne à qui appartient ce bagage qui a le tien. Tu devrais essayer de trouver ses coordonnées.

- Ça va pas, je vais pas fouiller les affaires d'un inconnu… Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais !? »

- Je cherche… oh c'est mignon ce pyjama orné de petits oursons, tu as dû embarquer la valise d'un collégien… musicien je dirais, tu as vu ce paquet de partitions ? Et gourmand, attends j'y crois pas, il y a combien de boîtes de chocolat, là-dedans ?

- Yûji, arrête ça immédiatement, ça ne se fait pas !

- C'est bon, je ne vais rien abîmer, je cherche juste ses coordonnées… pourquoi il n'y a pas de papiers personnels ? Attends, c'est quoi ça… ah voilà : ton mec s'appelle Suguru Fujisaki, et apparemment il était à Osaka pour donner un concert… marrant un musicien, comme toi… mais ça ne me donne pas son téléphone tout ça…

- Arrête j'ai dit ! Je vais téléphoner à l'aéroport, je te dis, referme cette valise. Bon, il ne manquait plus que ça, mon portable n'a plus de batterie. Où est passé le chargeur ? Merci… Ah ? Il y a un message…

- Si ça se trouve, c'est ton mec, non ?

- Ssshhh…

- Alors ?

- C'est bien lui, il faut que je le rappelle.

- Hey, tu peux le faire du salon, non ?

- Et attendre que tu veuilles bien t'arrêter de faire des remarques par derrière ? Tu rêves… »

_Bruit de porte qui claque._

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonsoir Shinichi,

Quelle galère, mon arrivée à Tokyo ! À peine débarqué, je me suis arrangé pour me tromper de sac et me suis retrouvé avec celui d'un parfait inconnu totalement identique au mien évidemment. Par chance, j'ai trouvé dedans de quoi le contacter et il se trouve que c'était lui qui avait mon sac. Nous nous sommes donc donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui en début d'après-midi afin de nous rendre nos affaires.

Eh bien, par le plus grand des hasards, figure-toi que le propriétaire du sac est lui aussi musicien ! Pas classique, non, il est guitariste dans un groupe de pop appelé Bad Luck. Il avait vu les partitions dans mon sac, nous avons commencé à parler de musique et, de fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes retrouvés à boire un café – il faut dire que nous nous étions fixé rendez-vous à la gare de Shibuya, devant la fameuse statue de Hachiko. Oui, je sais, c'est un lieu de rendez-vous très couru par les amoureux de tout poil mais je connais mal le coin et c'était plus commode. Donc, disais-je, nous avons discuté un moment. Il s'appelle Nakano et, imagine un peu le hasard, son groupe est signé chez N-G. Maintenant que j'y songe, leur nom me dit quelque chose… Je crois que c'est ce fameux groupe dont Naru-chan est fan. Il faudra que j'aille faire un petit tour sur le net voir ce qu'on dit d'eux. Apparemment, ils revenaient d'une convention aux États-Unis, Manga Next, je crois. Des artistes japonais y sont invités chaque année et il m'a dit qu'ils ont recueilli un joli succès.

Je pense donc que nous allons être amenés à nous revoir s'il travaille à N-G, vu qu'à partir de demain je commence moi-même à y répéter en vue de cet enregistrement. Je te tiendrai au courant de l'évolution du projet.

Bonne soirée, et à très bientôt,

Suguru.

_  
Vu sur Bad Luck Shrine, le site d'un fan_

**CARTE D'IDENTITÉ : **

**Nom** : Nakano Hiroshi  
**Date de naissance** : 4 août  
**Lieu de naissance** : Tokyo

**Famille** : 1 frère aîné, Yûji  
**Animal de compagnie** : une chatte nommée Ikkyoku  
**Signe Astrologique** : lion  
**Groupe Sanguin** : B  
**Taille** : 1m78 (5'10)  
**Poids** : 62kg

Talentueux guitariste de Bad Luck, Hiroshi n'a pas hésité à abandonner ses études de médecine afin de se consacrer à la musique aux côtés de son ami de longue date Shûichi Shindô. Heureux choix ! Le succès est très rapidement arrivé et ne s'est pas démenti depuis.

Tout irait donc pour le mieux pour Hiro s'il ne s'était pas récemment séparé de sa petite amie, Ayaka, aussi souhaitons-lui de trouver rapidement quelqu'un qui saura lui faire oublier son chagrin !

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Hiroshi Nakano et Shuichi Shindô_

« Oui, j'ai pu récupérer ma valise… Oui je sais, Yûji me l'a déjà dit… Non, le mauve à cœurs verts n'est _pas_ une option… Très sympathique, en fait. Enfin peut-être un peu coincé au début, mais après ça allait. Il est musicien également, c'est amusant…. Non, en musique classique… Pourquoi tu dis ça, il y a d'excellents morceaux de classique… Ca c'est vrai, je me souviens que tu t'étais endormi en plein _Concerto d'Aranjuez_, c'est un crime de lèse-majesté… Suguru Fujisaki, pourquoi ?... Non, je ne crois pas… Quoi, encore ? Ca fait la troisième fois cette semaine, tu abuses. Ok mais tu me le rendras après, promis ?... Je sais, je sais… Pourquoi ?... Ah, ça. Mais il a raison, tu sais, il nous faut vraiment un clavier et tu ne peux pas à la fois t'occuper de ça et chanter… Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. De toute façon c'est toi le leader, non ?... Oui mais Tôma Seguchi est heureusement un cas à part… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Allô ? Allô ? Je parie que c'est encore Eiri Yuki qui m'a raccroché au nez. Franchement il abuse, on ne parlait pas depuis si longtemps ».

_  
N-G Productions – planning d'occupation des studios_

Studio 13, de 8 heures à 18 heures : Bad Luck, préparation du nouvel album.

Studio 14, de 9 heures à 20 heures : Nittle Grasper, projet de reformation.

Studio 15, de 8 heures 30 à 17 heures : Suguru Fujisaki, enregistrement de la _Sonate au Clair de Lune_ de Beethoven.

Studio 16, de 9 heures à 17 heures 30 : Asuka Taikawa, enregistrement du single _I'm a baby star_.

Studio 17, de 15 heures à 20 heures : Megumi Noda, enregistrement de la _Grande Sonate Pathétique_ de Beethoven.

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonsoir Naru-chan,

Comme promis, quelques nouvelles de ma personne depuis mon installation à Tokyo.

Cette première session d'enregistrement de la _Sonate au Clair de Lune_ s'est très bien passée. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas le morceau le plus difficile que je vais avoir à jouer mais je suis très satisfait de l'atmosphère pesante que je suis parvenu à retranscrire, après tout ce morceau n'est nullement censé représenter une romantique promenade en barque à la lueur de la Lune mais parle de douleur sentimentale et appartient au genre dit « musique de deuil ». De mon point de vue, c'était tout à fait réussi.

Tu ne devineras jamais – jamais – avec qui j'ai déjeuné ce midi, à N-G. Tu es bien assise, là ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te conseille de te poser sur quelque chose d'où tu ne risques pas de tomber. C'est bon ? Alors j'étais en compagnie de…

… Roulement de tambour…

… Shuichi Shindô et Hiroshi Nakano, de Bad Luck.

C'est bien de ce groupe-là dont tu es fan, il me semble ? J'ai fait la connaissance de Nakano tout à fait fortuitement, à l'aéroport, enfin, à cause d'un échange de bagages à l'aéroport. Lui est plutôt sympathique ; Shindô en revanche m'a l'air nettement plus… ou bien nettement moins… Enfin, pas très intéressant, à mon humble avis.

Demain, répétition tout la journée. Je ne sais pas qui je verrai ou ne verrai pas mais en tout cas ça va être ardu au niveau travail.

Bonne soirée,

Suguru.

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13 – conversation entre Shuichi Shindô et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Enfin tu ne veux quand même pas aller déjeuner avec ce… ce gamin imbuvable !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ce sera sans moi ! Je ne peux pas l'encadrer. Il ressemble à Seguchi, tiens.

- Tu exagères…

- Même pas. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

- Eh bien contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui fréquentent ces studios, il a un Q.I. dépassant les 60, lui…

- Tu veux dire quoi, là ?

- Le prends pas pour toi, Shu, mais j'avoue que les conversations sur la boîte la plus branchée de la ville et la mensuration de la poitrine des assistantes féminines, ça a tendance à me gonfler.

- Ah, c'est vrai que môssieur est un intellectuel…

- Shu…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué l'université, si tu tenais tant que ça à rencontrer des gens intelligents ?

- Shu, arrête. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai arrêté mes études.

- Ouais, et ben on dirait que tu le regrettes.

- …

- Tu vois ? C'est bon, va déjeuner avec ton coincé à grosse tête, j'ai plus faim.

- Shuichi Shindô, arrête de te comporter comme un gamin immature ! »

_Bruit de porte qui claque._

« Au fait, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette boîte de cinglés au lieu de disséquer tranquillement des cadavres à la fac, moi… ? »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

« Suguru ? C'est Narumi. C'est urgent. Urgent, tu m'entends ? Il faut absolument que tu te procures un autographe de Bad Luck, la signature de Shindô et surtout, surtout de Nakano. Fais-les signer sur n'importe quoi, leur dernier album, tiens. Je l'ai déjà mais je te le rembourserai. S'il te plaîîîît !! Rappelle-moi quand tu les auras. Je t'embrasse. Bye ! »

_  
Cafétéria de N-G Productions – conversation entre Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano.

- Oh, bonjour Fujisaki. Ton enregistrement d'hier s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, sans problème. Aujourd'hui je répète en préparation du morceau suivant. Et vous ?

- Ça avance. On prépare notre nouvel album… Je t'offre quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien un café long, merci. Euh… au fait…

- Tiens, voilà. Quoi donc ?

- Hé bien… J'ai une amie qui est fan de Bad Luck et elle voudrait un autographe de monsieur Shindô et vous. J'ai acheté un CD de votre dernier album tout spécialement. Cela vous serait-il possible de me le signer, ainsi que votre ami ? C'est pour « Narumi ».

- Narumi, noté. Au fait… ça te dit de déjeuner avec moi tout à l'heure ?

- Heu… oui, avec plaisir.

- Super. Shuichi ne sera pas là, par contre, il a un rendez-vous. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui ferai signer le CD tout de même.

- Merci beaucoup. Bien, il faut que j'y retourne… Merci encore pour le café.

- De rien. Je reste fumer une clope. À tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure. »

_  
Café Ichijoji – carte des desserts _

Daifuku  
Youkan  
Karinto  
Daigaku imo

Dango  
Taiyaki

_  
Café Ichijoji – conversation, Hiroshi Nakano, Suguru Fujisaki_

« Comment peux-tu manger ces trucs-là sans mourir sur le champ d'une crise de diabète !?

- Mais c'est bon, le sucre !

- Tu sais quand même que c'est le seul aliment qui ne soit pas indispensable à notre survie ?

- La musique et les bains chauds ne sont pas non plus indispensables à notre survie, et pourtant ça ne nous empêche pas de les apprécier.

- Mmm, pas faux. Non merci, juste un café. Oui, je sais, j'ai des habitudes horribles, je fume, je fais une consommation de café démentielle… mes parents diraient que les musiciens de rock se roulent dans la débauche.

- Je n'ai jamais rien insinué de tel. Même si effectivement le tabac et le café en quantité excessive sont mauvais pour la santé.

- C'est aussi le cas du sucre, je te ferais remarquer.

- Un point pour vous. Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Oui, c'est un endroit sympa et pas trop loin des studios. C'est la première fois que tu viens enregistrer chez N-G ?

- Oui, normalement j'habite à Kyôto.

- Et tu es à Tokyo pour longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra de la façon dont se déroulera l'enregistrement, j'imagine.

- Tu es à l'hôtel ?

- Non, je suis hébergé chez… un parent.

- Ah. Si tu veux je pourrai te faire visiter un peu ?

- Euh… avec plaisir. Du moins si nous parvenons à trouver du temps libre dans nos agendas respectifs, parce que j'imagine que le vôtre doit être également très chargé.

- Normalement nous terminons à 18 heures ce soir, tu es libre ?

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que je suis censé réviser mes cours après les enregistrements, mais pour une fois… vous avez une idée précise en tête ?

- Le parc Yoyogi, c'est un endroit très reposant après le boulot, et puis il y a le temple Meiji juste à côté, si tu aimes les monuments historiques.

- C'est d'accord. À dix-huit heures devant les studios, alors ?

- Oui, dix…

- …

- Pas de panique, ce n'est que notre manager. Je sais, K, je suis en retard, désolé. Vous devriez ranger ce magnum, vous rendez tout le monde nerveux… J'arrive. À ce soir, Fujisaki ! »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru et Haruka Fujisaki_

« Allô ?

- Bonsoir, Suguru-chan. C'est maman. Comme tu ne m'as pas appelée depuis ton arrivée à Tokyo, je viens aux nouvelles.

- Oh ! Heu, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi mais j'ai été très occupé…

- Je n'en doute pas. Est-ce que tu as réussi à récupérer ton sac ?

- Oui. Et tu n'imagines pas la coïncidence, c'est quelqu'un qui travaille aussi à N-G qui l'avait récupéré. Il fait partie d'un groupe de pop, Bad Luck. Du coup… on se croise tous les jours.

- Ton premier enregistrement s'est bien passé ?

- Une formalité. Là je répète pour le prochain, ça devrait se faire vendredi. C'est _l'Appassionata_ et il ne devrait pas non plus y avoir de problèmes.

- Et sinon, tu es bien installé chez Tôma ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Oh oui, même si je ne le vois pas souvent. Sa femme et lui ont beaucoup de travail et ils rentrent tard la plupart du temps. Ils te donnent leur bonjour, d'ailleurs.

- Merci, tu feras de même pour moi. Et… tu n'oublies pas de travailler tes cours, dis-moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu me connais… Papa et Ritsu vont bien ?

- Tout le monde va très bien ici.

- Tu les embrasseras de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. À bientôt, mon chéri.

- Au revoir maman. Bonne soirée. »

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_**Hachiko**** : **Hachikoest un akita-inu, célèbre au Japon pour avoir continué tous les jours à attendre son maître à la gare de Shibuya près de dix ans après la mort de ce dernier. Surnommé _Chûken_ (litt. « chien fidèle »), une statue, aujourd'hui lieu très connu de rendez-vous à Tokyo, fut érigée à la gare de Shibuya en son honneur.

**Carte des desserts** : en réalité les desserts ne sont pas consommés avec le repas, sauf les jours de fête, mais avec le thé à d'autres moments de la journée. Le **Daifuku **est un gâteau de riz gluant fourré à la pâte de haricots rouges, le **Youkan** une sorte de pâte de fruits à base de haricots, le **Karinto** une forme de sucrerie, le **Daigaku imo** des patates douces sautées et vinaigrées, le **Dango** des boulettes de riz gluant sucrées, le **Taiyaki** une sorte de gaufre fourrée à la pâte de haricots rouges.

_**Appassionata**_ : la _Sonate pour piano n° 23 en fa mineur_ est l'une des quatre sonates les plus connues de Beethoven avec celle au _Clair de Lune_, la _Pathétique_ et la _Tempête_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonsoir Shinichi,

Ça y est, le premier enregistrement est terminé. Ça a duré une journée entière, j'étais crevé en sortant de là. Heureusement que ce n'est pas la rigueur qui me fait peur parce que tu n'imagines pas combien l'ingénieur du son était tatillon ! Mais c'était une bonne expérience et pour la deuxième session, ça devrait se passer encore mieux.

Attends, je t'avais parlé de Nakano, suite à cette histoire de valise. Il se trouve qu'on est restés en contact vu qu'on travaille au même endroit (on répète au même étage) et on se voit régulièrement. Ce midi on a déjeuné ensemble et on était en train de discuter tranquillement quand un grand escogriffe blond a débarqué de nulle part et nous a mis en joue (enfin, il a mis Nakano en joue) avec un énorme revolver ! J'ai failli en mouiller mon pantalon !! En fait, il s'agissait du manager de Bad Luck, un Américain je crois, qui a manifestement pour habitude de se balader avec des armes. Je te jure que j'ai frisé l'attaque cardiaque. Nakano, lui, a paru trouver ça normal mais il doit avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps.

Sinon, j'ai tout de même trouvé le temps de faire un peu de tourisme. Tokyo est radicalement différente de Kyoto ou Osaka mais le parc où nous sommes allés est grand et très beau.

Il est tard ! Heureusement que je connais bien mon _Appassionata_…

Bonne soirée !

Suguru.

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – liste de courses_

Papier toilette  
Pockies  
Bière  
Boîte de préservatifs  
Riz  
Cahier de partition  
Pâte de haricots rouges  
Lait de soja  
Nettoyant salle de bains  
Mouchoirs en papier  
Ruban adhésif  
Sauce wasabi

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – conversation_

« Bon sang Yûji, tu ne bosses pas, tu aurais au moins pu faire les courses !

- Je te signale que c'est moi qui m'y suis collé toute la semaine dernière pendant que tu flânais avec ton petit copain.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, arrête avec ça, tu deviens lourd… Je le trouve sympa, c'est tout. Attends, c'est quoi ça, boîte de préservatifs ?

- Ben quoi ? Ce ne n'est pas parce que ta vie sexuelle est un désert que je dois t'imiter.

- Je te rappelle que ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai rompu avec Ayaka, tu me laisses le temps de me retourner, oui ?

- Comme si c'était une grosse perte…

- Et alors, elle me plaisait, à moi.

- Tu parles. Tu devrais essayer les garçons, pour changer, tu sais ? »

- Quand je vois l'effet que ça a sur Shu, non merci. Écoute, je suis crevé, tu ne voudrais pas faire un saut à la supérette ?

- Pas question. Et puis ça te donnera une occasion de draguer la caissière, elle est super mignonne.

- Gna gna gna. Ça va, j'ai compris… mais c'est toi qui fais à manger.

- Si tu tiens absolument à mourir empoisonné…

- Pourquoi je me fais l'effet de jouer la parfaite ménagère, dans cet appartement ?

- Sans doute parce que tu es bon à marier.

- Mais bien sûr… Bon j'y vais. Au fait, on a le programme cinéma de cette semaine ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu comptes inviter ton petit copain pour un rendez-vous ?

- Je compte profiter de l'occasion pour aller voir quelque chose d'un peu plus intellectuel que les films sentimentaux ou d'action que Shuichi et toi adorez…

- C'est ça. Tu devrais peut-être prendre _deux_ boîtes de préservatifs, finalement… Aie ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Je vais plutôt prendre une boîte de pansements. Ciao. »

_  
MSN – échange de mails entre Shuichi et Hiroshi_

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says :  
_Hirooooooo t'es où, j'arrive pas à terminer cet arrangement, K va me tuer…

_Guitar_Hiro,Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Je viens juste de terminer la vaisselle. Je crois que Yuji est encore pire que toi pour les tâches ménagères, c'est dire. Quel arrangement ?

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says :  
_Pour _Stand by the sand._ La partie vocaux et guitare ça va, mais le clavier, franchement…

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Tu devrais vraiment accepter la proposition de Sakano d'engager un claviériste, tu sais.

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says :  
_Pas question! Bad Luck c'est toi et moi et puis c'est tout.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Mais tu es plus doué comme chanteur, et gérer à la fois la voix et le clavier c'est trop lourd. Regarde Nittle Grasper, ils ont un claviériste ET un chanteur.

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says :  
_Mais pas de guitariste!

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Certes… Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais le clavier ce n'est pas ma spécialité, tu sais… A moins que… je pourrais demander à Fujisaki…

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says :  
_Plutôt crever!

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_C'est ce qui va t'arriver, si la chanson n'est pas prête pour demain…

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says :  
_Bon, fais ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas le savoir.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Ok, je te recontacte dans deux heures. Reste connecté !

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Allô ?

- Fujisaki ? Bonsoir, c'est Nakano. Heu… je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? Je sais qu'il est tard…

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis en train de repasser une leçon de maths et pour tout dire je sèche alors j'aime autant faire autre chose.

- Tu as des difficultés en maths ?

- Bah, plutôt, oui. Mais ça ne date pas d'hier donc je pense que mon cas est irrécupérable.

- Peut-être pas tant que cela, j'ai toujours été bon en maths, je peux peut-être t'aider, si tu veux.

- Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? En plus, j'aime les maths.

- Hé bien, ce serait avec grand plaisir ! Je peux apporter mon classeur de cours demain et…

- Hum, Fujisaki, avant cela… J'aimerais te demander un petit service, si cela relève de tes compétences bien sûr, et si tu es disponible.

- Un service ? Lequel ?

- C'est à propos de notre album. Shuichi est censé rendre demain la copie achevée d'une composition mais il cale sur la partie synthé. Je n'y connais rien en clavier mais j'ai pensé à toi. Je sais que tu es pianiste avant tout mais… Peut-être serait-il possible de nous aider ? Je suis certain que tu sauras voir où ça coince et donner ne serait-ce que des indications techniques… Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Hé bien… Il se trouve que je sais un peu me servir d'un synthétiseur. Un cousin m'a donné quelques tuyaux… Je veux bien vous donner un coup de main, à l'occasion.

- Il se trouve que, heu… ça doit être fait pour demain. Je sais que j'abuse, mais si je te l'envoie par mail, tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? Je t'enverrai la partition en PDF et tu n'auras qu'à écrire les modifications directement dessus, tu nous rendras ton travail demain matin. Et pour tes maths, je t'aiderai demain soir, après le travail. Et… et après je t'invite au restaurant pour me faire pardonner de te donner du boulot en plus. Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord. Envoyez-moi tout et je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mon mail c'est jack_in_the_box at yahoo . co . jp.

- Super ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part. Je t'envoie ça tout de suite. Merci !

- De rien. À demain, alors. Je serai à N-G à partir de 8 heures. Bonne soirée. »

_  
MSN – échange de mails entre Shuichi et Hiroshi_

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Shu! C'est bon, il veut bien nous aider. Je lui envoie tout et il me donnera la partition modifiée demain matin. C'est sympa de sa part d'avoir accepté, non ?

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says :  
_Pff ! Je t'avais dit que j'ai pas besoin de son aide. Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît en pop ? Je suis sûr que ça sera naze.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Naze peut-être, mais au moins ce sera fini et tu n'auras pas à subir les foudres de K. Allez, envoie-moi ton morceau en MP3 et la partoche que je les lui transfère. Tu vas pouvoir aller retrouver ton cher Yûki, tu devrais me dire merci !

_  
Extrait du journal intime de Shuichi Shindô_

Cher journal,

Je sais que d'après Yuki je suis censé écrire tous les jours, mais là c'est la bourre, au boulot…

D'ailleurs, Yuki : je sais que tu lis mon journal en cachette, et je t'aime ! Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi.

Ceci dit, ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment, c'est l'amitié d'Hiro avec ce garçon qu'il a rencontré avec l'histoire de la valise. Je veux dire… il a toujours été mon meilleur copain, même quand il avait des copines notre amitié passait toujours devant et là… je me sens un peu mis sur la touche. C'est probablement égoïste de ma part de dire ça vu que de mon côté je passe tout mon temps libre avec Yuki, mais ça, c'est l'amour ! S'il était amoureux, je ne dis pas, mais ce n'est évidemment pas le cas, alors… Bien sûr que je sais qu'il est plus intelligent que moi, je n'y peux rien, l'école m'a toujours fondamentalement ennuyé et je préférais composer en cours plutôt que d'écouter le prof. Je suis imbattable en musique pop-rock, mais ma culture générale s'arrête à peu près là… Alors oui, je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un qui soit plus de son niveau, mais… pourquoi toujours ce gamin ? Je t'assure, cher journal, il ressemble à Seguchi au point que ça en est flippant ! En plus il s'y connaît musicalement, je dois reconnaître que les arrangements qu'il a faits pour _Stand by the Sand_ étaient excellents, ce qui est finalement d'autant plus vexant. K était bluffé. Je sens que la question du claviériste ne va pas tarder à revenir sur le tapis… Je sais qu'à long terme je ne pourrai pas gérer les deux, et je sens bien que le chant c'est davantage mon truc, mais… je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans Bad Luck. Bad Luck c'était notre rêve, à Hiro et à moi, je ne veux pas qu'on nous impose quelqu'un que nous ne connaîtrions pas. En plus je n'aime pas qu'on critique ce que je fais, même quand c'est Yuki, et forcément, si nous avons un clavier, il retravaillera mes compositions, comme l'a fait ce Fujisaki. Peut-être aussi que j'ai peur qu'il me pique ma place de meilleur ami auprès d'Hiro…

Ce soir ils sont encore sortis au restaurant. Bien sûr Hiro m'a proposé de venir, mais il savait bien que je répondrais que je préfère être aux côtés de Yuki… ce qui est vrai, même si j'ai failli accepter l'espace de deux secondes, rien que pour embêter le nain. Je n'y peux rien, c'est épidermique, il m'énerve.

_  
Appartement de Tôma et Mika Seguchi – conversation entre Tôma et Suguru_

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

- Oh euh… un copain m'a donné un coup de main pour les mathématiques, et après nous sommes allés manger au restaurant, je suis désolé d'être rentré tard. J'avais laissé un message sur le répondeur.

- Peu importe, tu es mineur et sous ma responsabilité, tu n'as pas à sortir sans autorisation – préalable, est-ce clair ?

- … Très clair. Je veillerai à m'en souvenir.

- Bien, et maintenant est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ?

- Hum… la partition musicale d'une chanson intitulée _Stand by the Sand_ ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais _tout_ ce qui se passe dans ma compagnie, et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas Shindô qui a composé les arrangements clavier de cette chanson. En revanche je connais ton style… et je suis également au courant que l'on t'a vu discuter avec Nakano à la machine à café, ce matin. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Il est interdit de donner un coup de main à un copain ?

- Tu es trop naïf. Rien n'est jamais gratuit, dans notre domaine. Je parie que tu étais avec Nakano, ce soir ?

- Et moi je parie que vous en êtes déjà certain…

- Pas d'insolence, je te prie. En revanche, si Bad Luck t'intéresse à ce point, j'aurais une proposition à te faire…

- … ?

- Une expérience qui te serait certainement profitable – sur le plan musical, j'entends. Alors… »

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonsoir Shinichi,

Tu ne devineras jamais ce que mon cousin vient de me proposer. En fait, tout est parti d'un coup de main que j'ai donné à Bad Luck sur une de leurs compositions, Shindô avait fait, à peu de choses près, un carnage et Nakano m'a demandé de corriger le tir. Je me suis pris au jeu et j'y ai passé une partie de la nuit mais le morceau ainsi remanié était nettement meilleur, et le producteur du groupe, un certain Sakano, ne s'y est pas trompé. Toujours est-il que mon cousin a eu vent de l'histoire (très certainement par ce même Sakano qui est pour lui une sorte de petit chien fidèle) et voici ce qu'il m'a proposé : travailler avec les Bad Luck en qualité de membre additionnel sur leur prochain album.

Tu sais qu'il m'a appris à me servir d'un synthétiseur, et je trouve ça assez amusant. En même temps, faire mieux que Shindô au clavier n'est pas très difficile. Moi, ça me plairait bien mais je ne suis pas certain que ma mère soit du même avis… Je l'appellerai demain matin histoire de la mettre au courant et si elle a quelque chose à dire, elle n'aura qu'à en discuter directement avec Tôma.

Cela ne remet bien entendu nullement en cause l'enregistrement de cet album consacré aux sonates les plus célèbres de Beethoven, aussi vais-je jouer un peu avant d'aller au lit, histoire d'être au point pour demain.

Bonne soirée,

Suguru.

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Haruka Fujisaki et Tôma Seguchi_

« Allô ? Ah, bonjour, ma tante, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, mon cher Tôma, et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux. Je suppose que votre appel est lié à la proposition que j'ai faite hier soir à Suguru ?

- Tout à fait. J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur cette collaboration. Non que Suguru ne m'ait pas déjà tout expliqué, mais j'ai pour principe de toujours m'adresser directement à Dieu plutôt qu'à ses saints.

- Hé bien, il n'y a là rien de particulièrement obscur : j'ai demandé à Suguru s'il était intéressé par une collaboration avec un groupe de pop le temps d'un album. J'ai entendu ce dont il était capable car, pour tout vous dire, il a déjà commencé à travailler pour Bad Luck. « Juste pour dépanner », m'a-t-il dit, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on ne fait pas de cadeaux dans ce milieu et je n'aimerais pas l'idée que Suguru se fasse exploiter parce que quelqu'un aura jugé bon de profiter de sa naïveté.

- Suguru ? Naïf ? Tôma… Aurais-tu de la fièvre ou quelque chose ?

- Je me suis mal exprimé. Manifestement, mon cousin s'est lié d'amitié avec le guitariste de Bad Luck, un certain Nakano. Celui-ci est un garçon éminemment sympathique qui sait sans peine s'attirer l'amitié des gens. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que Suguru est à Tokyo et ils en sont déjà à sortir au restaurant ensemble. Comprenez-vous ce que je veux dire ? Quitte à ce qu'il collabore avec qui que ce soit, autant qu'il soit protégé par un contrat en bonne et due forme. Après tout, nous ne savons pas ce que Shindô et Nakano ont en tête…

- Hmm… Tu as peut-être raison. Soit, je te fais confiance. Après tout, c'est toi qui es chargé de veiller sur Suguru tant qu'il restera à Tokyo et de surveiller ses intérêts. Tant que cela n'est pas préjudiciable à sa carrière de concertiste…

- N'ayez crainte, ma tante. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Je suppose donc que son séjour chez toi va se prolonger plus longtemps que prévu ? Cela ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Et puis, Mika l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Bien, j'attends donc que tu me fasses parvenir une copie par fax du contrat avant qu'ait lieu quelque signature que ce soit. Je sais bien que tu fais les choses dans les règles, mais… j'ai les intérêts de mon fils à cœur, moi aussi.

- Aucun problème. Ma secrétaire vous en transmettra une épreuve sitôt qu'il sera rédigé.

- Merci. Bonne journée, Tôma, et transmets mes salutations à ton épouse.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Donnez les miennes à Akio et Ritsu. »

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13 – conversation_

« Non, non et non ! C'est hors de question !

Shu…

- Toi me cause pas ! C'est de ta faute !

- Je sais. De toute façon c'est toujours de ma faute, alors ça ne change pas. Bon, maintenant si tu veux bien te calmer…

- Me calmer !?

- _Shut up, you loud boy !_

- …

- Merci, K. Donc je disais que de toute façon, que ça te plaise ou non, nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous est imposé par N-G. À moins que tu ne tiennes à rompre notre contrat.

- …

- Shuichi, c'est une occasion en or pour toi de te consacrer au chant. Tu vas pouvoir te lancer sur les traces de Sakuma…

- Et j'aurai même Seguchi miniature dans le dos, l'illusion sera parfaite.

- Tu verras qu'il n'est pas si désagréable que ça, lorsque nous travaillerons ensemble.

- Je suis persuadé qu'au contraire, je découvrirai qu'il est _pire_ encore ! En fait ce doit être un adepte de la magie noire, il t'a jeté un sort pour t'embrouiller l'esprit, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Shuichi, essaye de faire preuve d'un peu de maturité, pour une fois…

- Oh oui, parce qu'en plus d'être un mauvais musicien et un imbécile incapable de tenir une conversation intéressante, il faut encore que je me conduise comme un gamin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me gonfles, Hiro ! Vous me gonflez tous ! »

_Porte qui claque._

« Eh bien, ça nous promet des séances de répétitions intéressantes… »

_  
Portable de Shuichi Shindô – appel à Eiri Yuki_

« Yuki ! Oui c'est encore moi… Oui je sais mais tu me manques… Non en fait je suis un peu énervé… Ok, très énervé… Tu sais, cette histoire de claviériste… Cent fois, t'es sûr ? Enfin bref, N-G nous impose un nouveau claviériste et… Non il n'est pas très bien ! C'est un gamin insupportable et terriblement imbu de sa personne, on jurerait Tôma Seguchi. Et justement je me demandais s'ils n'auraient pas un lien de parenté, ça expliquerait le parachutage… Suguru Fujisaki… Quoi !? Pardon, je ne voulais pas hurler… Son cousin, tu dis ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?... Euh oui, c'est vrai… Comment je vais faire pour travailler avec ce… Oui, c'est vrai, mais Sakuma et Seguchi sont amis d'enfance et il n'y a pas moyen que je sois ami avec ce… Pardon ? Hiro, du bon sens ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Non, mais c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire un truc positif sur lui… Tu crois ? Bon… d'accord… Je sais pas, tard j'imagine s'il faut qu'on rencontre le scorpion, je veux dire le membre additionnel… Mais oui je suis calme. De toute façon avec K sur le dos même Hulk serait calme. Je t'aime, mon Yuki d'amour ! À ce soir ! »

_  
N-G Productions – note de service interne adressée à Sakano-san_

À partir de demain, Suguru Fujisaki sera appelé à collaborer en tant que membre additionnel de Bad Luck sur leur prochain album. Je vous demande de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que cette collaboration se déroule dans des conditions satisfaisantes. Il faudra naturellement faire signer les papiers relatifs aux droits d'auteur et de représentation à tous les concernés. Je compte sur votre professionnalisme.

Tôma Seguchi.

_À suivre… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13 – conversation_

« Entre donc, Fujisaki, tes nouveaux collègues t'attendent avec impatience !

- Merci, monsieur Sakano. Bonjour ! Enchanté de collaborer avec vous. Alors, quel est le planning du jour ?

- Hé là, du calme, minus. Commence par te présenter, plutôt. T'aurais pas des choses à nous dire ? Comme le nom de te cousin, par exemple !

- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas trop ce que le fait que je sois cousin avec Tôma Seguchi a à voir avec ce qui se passe ici.

- Non ? Dis un peu que c'est pas pour ça qu'il t'a imposé dans Bad Luck !

- Shu, ne recommence pas avec ça…

- Vraiment ? Vous prétendez donc que l'arrangement que j'ai fait de _Stand by the Sand_ n'est pas nettement meilleur que le vôtre ? Répondez honnêtement, monsieur Shindô.

- …

- Bien. Je disais donc, quel est le planning pour la journée ? Monsieur Seguchi m'a fourni les partitions des compositions de votre nouvel album et je les ai un peu étudiées. Comme vous le savez je travaille également sur l'enregistrement d'un disque de morceaux classiques, aussi je n'ai pas trop de temps à perdre en bavardages superflus.

- Hey, Shuichi, _are you alright ?_ Je te trouve bien pâlichon, tout à coup... »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Narumi Okuda. Je suis occupée pour le moment mais laissez-moi votre message et je vous rappellerai dès que je le pourrai. »_

« Bonjour Naru-chan, c'est Suguru. C'est pour te dire que j'ai tes autographes… et aussi pour t'annoncer que je suis désormais membre additionnel de Bad Luck. C'est une sacrée surprise, hein ? Je te maile ce soir et je t'expliquerai tout. Bonne journée ! »

_  
Cafétéria de N-G – conversation entre Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Je suis impressionné, tu as prétendu n'avoir qu'un peu étudié les partoches de nos chansons mais tu les connaissais déjà presque aussi bien que nous. Et tu sais remarquablement bien te servir d'un synthé.

- C'est mon cousin qui m'a appris, comme je vous l'ai dit. Quant aux compos, j'ai eu quelques jours pour les mémoriser. Techniquement, elles ne sont pas très difficiles. Je vais me prendre un dessert, voulez-vous quelque chose ?

- Un café suffira amplement… Waouh, tu vas avaler tout ça ?

- Un brownie au chocolat ! Il a l'air délicieux… Dites, monsieur Shindô est toujours comme ça ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Pénible et capricieux.

- Ben, on ne peut pas dire que tu prennes des gants pour parler des gens, toi. Non, là ce sont des circonstances un peu spéciales… Il faut dire que c'est Shuichi le véritable leader de bad Luck, ce groupe c'est vraiment son bébé et il n'a jamais été question qu'il y ait un autre membre. Mais je comprends la décision de Seguchi, au bout d'un moment, pour franchir un palier, il faut accepter de faire des concessions. Et pour tout dire, je préfère que ce soit avec toi que quelqu'un d'autre.

- Merci, monsieur Nakano.

- Tu as du chocolat au coin de la bouche… »

_  
Entrefilet dans _Let it Rock !_ hebdomadaire japonais consacré à la musique rock_

Nous vous avions déjà parlé du petit groupe qui monte, j'ai nommé les Bad Luck. Moins d'un an après avoir signé chez le prestigieux label N-G Productions, premier changement important dans la structure du groupe : le pianiste classique Suguru Fujisaki a été ajouté au groupe en tant que claviériste et membre additionnel. On ne peut qu'approuver ce choix qui donnera au chanteur et leader, Shuichi Shindô, l'opportunité de déployer tout son talent. Les connaisseurs n'auront toutefois pas manqué de remarquer que ledit Suguru Fujisaki est le propre cousin de Tôma Seguchi, le président de N-G… Nous vous laissons en tirer les conclusions que vous voudrez.

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – conversation_

« Hiro ! Eh, Hiro tu m'écoutes ? Ta saleté de chatte s'est encore fait les griffes sur mes posters de pin-up ! Et elle a réussi je ne sais comment à ouvrir le tiroir de ma commode pour aller faire la sieste sur mes pulls, résultat, j'ai des poils partout. Et… tu es avec nous ?

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Toi, t'es amoureux.

- N'importe quoi… comme si j'avais le temps de penser à ça avec l'ambiance qu'il y a au studio. Shuichi et Fujisaki, c'est comme l'air et le phosphore, ils s'enflamment spontanément au contact l'un de l'autre.

- Et toi, c'est le contact de Fujisaki, qui t'enflamme ?

- C'est toi qui fais une fixation là-dessus.

- N'empêche que tu as rougi petit frère, et c'est tellement peu dans tes habitudes que je prendrai ça pour un aveu. Bon alors, vous avez déjà fait le restaurant et le cinéma, c'est quoi le stade suivant… les purikura ?

_Bruit de porte qui claque._

« Ah l'amouuuuur… Ça vous fait totalement perdre votre sens de l'humour. »

_  
Appartement d'Eiri Yuki et Shuichi Shindô – conversation_

« Je le déteste, Yuki ! Je le déteste vraiment !

- Vu que tu l'as déjà répété une bonne centaine de fois, je commence à saisir le concept.

- Mais il est totalement imbuvable, il n'arrête pas de me répéter que je suis nul…

- Il n'est pas le seul.

- Oui, mais toi je sais que tu m'aimes.

- Je me demande où tu as été pêcher cette idée.

- Méchant. Il est pire que Seguchi, je t'assure.

- Tant mieux alors. Attendu que Seguchi est le meilleur claviériste de notre époque.

- …

- Arrête de faire cette tête stupide.

- Je t'aime, Yuki !

- … »

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano, liste de course_

Cahier de partition  
Crayons  
Gommes  
Boules quiès  
Chocolat

_  
Interview de Suguru Fujisaki parue dans la revue _Arpèges_ consacrée à la musique classique_

**Mariko Arakawa** : Vous venez de signer avec le groupe de pop Bad Luck afin de collaborer avec eux. Il s'agit là d'un changement radical d'orientation… Votre dernier concert à Osaka a été un succès, et il était prévu que vous enregistriez un CD consacré à des sonates de Beethoven. Qu'est-ce qui a pu motiver une telle décision ?

**Suguru Fujisaki** : Ma collaboration avec Bad Luck porte uniquement sur leur prochain album. Il se trouve que j'ai fortuitement apporté mon aide sur l'une de leurs compositions et suite à cela monsieur Seguchi m'a proposé de m'impliquer davantage avec le groupe. Cela ne signifie en aucun cas que j'ai l'intention de changer de domaine musical, tout au plus s'agira-t-il d'un léger hiatus dans ma carrière. L'enregistrement de mon disque est aussi maintenu.

**M. A** : Allez-vous participer à des concerts en compagnie de Bad Luck ou votre collaboration se borne-t-elle à un travail en studio ?

**S. F **: Mon implication avec le groupe va m'emmener, tout du moins pendant une certaine période, à prendre part à toutes les activités de Bad Luck. Il n'est évidemment pas question de tournées de longue durée, mais pour ce qui est de se produire ponctuellement, je serai là. Le tournage d'un vidéoclip est d'ailleurs prévu la semaine prochaine et je suis curieux de voir de quelle manière cela va se passer. Il s'agit pour moi d'une expérience nouvelle que j'attends avec impatience.

**M. A** : Et vis-à-vis du groupe lui-même, vos rapports sont-ils bons avec les autres membres ?

**S. F** : Disons que nos horizons musicaux sont très divers et que, de ce fait, on ne peut éviter parfois certaines tensions, mais dans l'ensemble oui, tout se passe bien.

**M. A** : Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, dans ce cas.

**S. F** : Merci beaucoup. »

_  
Affiche du concert de Bad Luck au Pelshana à l'occasion de la sortie de _Stand by the Sand

**P E L S H A N A**

Concert exceptionnel

pour la sortie de leur nouveau single _Stand by the sand_

**B A D L U C K**

Samedi 22 mai

20h00

Première partie : Golden Ashes

1950 Y. en location

2350 Y. sur place

_  
Interview du groupe Bad Luck par la radio MGM9 à l'occasion de la sortie de leur nouveau single_

Yoshiko Amoto, chroniqueur pour MGM9 : Bonjour, ravi de vous accueillir dans notre studio. Je vois que vous n'êtes venus qu'à deux… ?

**Shuichi Shindô**_ :_ Fujisaki n'est qu'un membre additionnel à l'occasion d'une collaboration ponctuelle. Il n'a aucun titre à parler en notre nom.

**Y. A** : Les rumeurs disent que vous ne vous entendez guère…

**S. S** : Si je devais me soucier de ce que disent les rumeurs, j'aurais les cheveux blancs depuis longtemps.

**Y. A** : Votre concert au Pelshana a été un succès ?

**  
S. S** : Ça a très bien marché, oui.

**Y. A** : Vous n'y voyez pas un apport de votre membre additionnel ?

**S. S** : Je pense que c'est plutôt le fait d'avoir pu me concentrer sur le chant qui a été un plus.

**Y. A** : Monsieur Nakano, comment voyez-vous l'évolution du groupe ?

**H. N** : Eh bien… Il est certain que pouvoir se consacrer entièrement au chant est une bonne chose pour Shuichi et… notre claviériste est certainement très doué, de son côté.

**Y. A** : Vous ne verriez donc pas d'inconvénient, pour votre part, à ce que cette collaboration se poursuive ?

**H. N** : Ce n'est pas moi qui décide ce genre de chose.

**Y. A** : C'est donc vous, monsieur Shindô, qui êtes le leader du groupe ?

**S. S** : Oui, mais en ce qui concerne Fujisaki, il nous a été imp… aïe, enfin la décision est venue de la direct… aïe, enfin ce n'était pas mon choix.

**Y. A** : On dit que le fait qu'il soit le cousin de monsieur Seguchi a beaucoup joué, vous confirmez ?

**S. S** : Pas de commentaire.

**H. N** : Fujisaki est certainement très talentueux, et ramener sans cesse la comparaison à son cousin, c'est franchement minable.

**Y. A** : Est-ce de la simple solidarité professionnelle, ou exprimez-vous un avis personnel ?

**S. S** : Est-ce que nous pourrions recentrer le débat sur la musique, s'il vous plaît ?

**Y. A** : Naturellement. C'est donc Fujisaki qui a réalisé les arrangements de _Stand by the sand_, n'est-ce pas ?

**S. S** : Disons qu'il a réarrangé ce que j'avais fait…

**Y. A** : Et ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?

**S. S** : Tant que le résultat est bon, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

**Y. A** : Pensez-vous, justement, au vu des résultats, poursuivre cette collaboration ?

**S. S** : On vous l'a déjà dit : la décision ne dépend pas de nous.

**Y. A** : Je vois mal monsieur Seguchi mettre son propre cousin dehors…

_Bruit de porte violemment claquée._

**Y. A** : Oh, il semblerait que monsieur Nakano prenne très à cœur la défense de votre nouveau partenaire…

**S. S** : Non, il a simplement une aversion naturelle pour les interviews ineptes et les insinuations malvenues. Il se trouve que c'est également mon cas, d'ailleurs, alors je vais vous souhaiter le bonsoir… »

_Fin de l'entretien._

_  
Extrait du journal intime de Shuichi Shindô_

Cher journal,

Le nouveau single est un succès. Ça me fait mal au ventre de le reconnaître, mais Fujisaki a vraiment fait du bon travail. Sans doute parviendrons-nous à travailler ensemble, sur un plan professionnel… Sur le plan personnel en revanche, je suis certain que c'est une cause perdue d'avance.

Comme je le craignais, Hiro prend systématiquement fait et cause pour lui. Enfin presque. Pour être honnête, il joue plutôt les amortisseurs… Mais quand même, je ne le reconnais plus. Depuis que cette histoire a commencé, il devient nerveux, il se renferme de plus en plus sur lui-même, et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. J'ai l'impression de le perdre sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Et tout ça c'est la faute de Fujisaki. Je le déteste. Même s'il nous fait vendre un million d'album en plus, ce qui m'importait avant tout, c'était d'avoir un rêve avec mon meilleur ami. Franchement, si quelqu'un allait le pousser sous un train, ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça…

_  
Lettre de Ritsu Fujisaki (six ans) à Suguru Fujisaki_

Cher grand fraire

Hièr après-midir, maman ma emenné faire les courses. Elle ma acheter une père de baskette et un ticheurt et aussi le cd de Bad Luk sur quel tu as jouer. Il est tré bien mais ses domaje que tu es pas sur la foto. Tu seré mieut que celui avec les cheveus rose, il a une drole de tète.

Je te fé plein de bisous.

A bientot

Ritsu.

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonsoir Naru-chan,

Ça y est, l'enregistre de la deuxième sonate est dans la boîte. Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu en fin de compte, car ma collaboration avec Bad Luck est nettement plus accaparante que ce que je l'avais escompté. J'ai des horaires allégés par rapport à Shindô et Nakano, certes, mais une fois quitté le studio 12 je rejoins le mien, à l'autre bout du couloir, et je répète mes sonates. Au final, tout ceci me fait des journées chargées.

_Stand by the Sand_ a fait un beau démarrage en se plaçant directement au seizième rang du classement de l'Oricon. Demain nous tournons le clip. Au bord de l'eau, si j'en crois le titre et les paroles de la chanson. Je ne sais pas du tout où K – notre manager – a prévu de nous envoyer.

Et mon temps libre, dans tout ça ? Hé bien… Entre deux répétitions, il m'en reste un peu pour sortir avec mes collègues, ou plutôt : un de mes collègues. Shindô et moi ne nous entendons définitivement pas. Nakano, c'est autre chose. Il faut dire aussi qu'il est tout ce que Shindô n'est pas. Il nous arrive donc régulièrement d'aller boire un verre ensemble après le travail. Dernièrement, nous sommes allés au cinéma, et puis j'apprécie sa conversation. Je crois bien que c'est réciproque.

Voilà les dernières nouvelles ! Je file me coucher, demain nous avons rendez-vous à 6h00 devant N-G et K n'est pas du genre à tolérer le moindre retard.

Bonne soirée,

Suguru.

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – conversation  
_

« Hiro ? Je peux savoir pourquoi nos placards sont pleins de chocolat alors qu'à ma connaissance tu n'en manges jamais ? Et tant qu'à faire, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu te traînes une tête de zombie depuis quelques jours. Vous n'êtes pas surchargés de travail à ce point, ce me semble.

- …

- Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec le dénommé Suguru Fujisaki, des fois ?

- …

- Ta conversation est déprimante, mon cher. Si tu es vraiment amoureux de ce garçon, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, tu devrais peut-être le lui dire, non ? Tu as besoin que je joue les intermédiaires ?

- Arrête de déconner Yûji. Je te rappelle qu'il n'a que seize ans, que c'est un garçon, et qu'en plus il est le cousin de Tôma Seguchi.

- Eh ben t'es pas dans la merde.

- …

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Rien, quelle idée. Il n'y a rien à faire, et d'ailleurs il ne se passe rien.

- Toi, la dépression nerveuse te guette.

- N'importe quoi.

- Regarde-toi : tu dors mal, tu as totalement perdu ton sens de l'humour, tu ne fais que rester prostré dans ton coin à ruminer des idées noires et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es plus lavé les cheveux. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses, petit frère !

- Je vais très bien Yûji, lâche-moi les baskets, tu veux ?

- Alors fais-moi plaisir, change-toi les idées. Ce soir je t'emmène en boîte, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas t'éclater et voir que l'océan est plein de jolis poissons. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

- … »

_  
Poste de police de Shibuya – interrogatoire_

« Vos noms, prénoms, âge… ?

- Nakano, Hiroshi, vingt ans.

- Vous êtes donc majeur. Bien. Vous avez été arrêté en compagnie d'un prostitué de sexe masculin, mineur. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

- J'ignorais qu'il était mineur. Et également qu'il se prostituait. Il m'a dragué en boîte, je l'ai suivi, point final.

- Vous recourez fréquemment aux services de prostitués ?

- Non ! C'est la première fois que… Enfin que je pars avec quelqu'un que j'ai croisé dans une soirée.

- Pourquoi avoir agi de la sorte ?

- Je… j'avais besoin de me changer les idées…

- Et pourquoi avoir choisi précisément ce garçon ?

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! C'est lui qui m'a dragué !

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que c'était un prostitué ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de… rapport. J'avais sans doute un peu trop bu, aussi.

- Ni qu'il était mineur ? Physiquement il ne fait pas plus que son âge, au contraire…

- Il faisait sombre et… bon, j'ai fait une erreur, je le reconnais. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ?

- Dans la mesure où vous n'avez rien fait avec ce garçon, vous en serez quitte pour un simple avertissement. Je vous conseillerai d'être plus judicieux dans le choix de vos fréquentations, à l'avenir.

- Oui, j'y veillerai. Merci. »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

« Suguru ? C'est Narumi. Est-ce que tu es au courant pour Nakano ? C'est terrible ! J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui !! Avec un… un garçon, en plus !! Va voir, c'est sur le site de _Hello People_, c'est Yukiko qui m'a appelée tout à l'heure pour me le dire. C'est… c'est vraiment affreux ! Peut-être que c'est pas vrai ? Toi qui le côtoies, tu en sais peut-être un peu plus ? Rappelle-moi !! »

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_

1950 yens : environ 15 euros  
2350 yens : environ 18 euros

**Purikura** : (Print Club) photos autocollantes à coller un peu n'importe où. Celles que Shuichi veut tellement faire avec Eiri dans le manga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_  
Article sur le site web du tabloïd hebdomadaire _Hello people

**EXCLUSIF : NAKANO, DE BAD LUCK, GAY !!**

Le sexy Hiroshi Nakano, guitariste du groupe Bad Luck, serait-il devenu gay ? De nombreuses personnes ont en effet confirmé qu'il avait été aperçu, dans une boîte de nuit, en train d'échanger un langoureux baiser avec… un garçon.

Tout le monde sait, bien qu'il soit demeuré discret, que Nakano a rompu il n'y a pas si longtemps avec sa petite amie, une jeune fille de Kyoto. Est-ce parce qu'en réalité il préfère les hommes ? Il est de notoriété publique que Shuichi Shindô, le chanteur de Bad Luck, partage la vie d'Eiri Yûki, le célèbre romancier. Nakano a peut-être décidé de suivre son exemple et de passer de l'autre bord, à moins que sa liaison avec la jeune kyotoïte n'ait été qu'une manière de dissimuler ses véritables penchants.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on murmure que le garçon aperçu en compagnie du guitariste serait connu pour monnayer ses charmes. Si cela est vraiment le cas, on peut d'ores et déjà affirmer que Nakano est tombé bien bas.

À la semaine prochaine pour plus d'informations !

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – conversation_

« Hiro, sors de là ! Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie au fond de ton lit, quand même ? Je te rappelle que tu as répétition, ce matin.

- Ta gueule. C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là, d'abord.

- Eh calme-toi. Je ne t'ai pas poussé dans les bras de ce garçon, tout de même.

- T'as pas fait grand-chose non plus pour me retenir. Ni pour m'empêcher de boire.

- Bah… Ca te faisait du bien de te changer les idées. Dommage qu'il y a eu une descente de flics.

- Ouais, dommage… rappelle-moi combien de tabloïds ont déjà appelé pour avoir des détails ?

- Ne dramatise pas. Dans quelques jours ils auront déjà oublié. Tiens, celui-ci a publié des photos du mec en question… Tu crois qu'ils vont s'apercevoir que c'est le portrait craché de Fujisaki ?

- LA FERME ! »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Si vous appelez pour avoir des détails au sujet de l'affaire, allez vous faire foutre. Les amis sont autorisés à laisser un message. »_

« Hiro, c'est moi… tu pourrais au moins appeler ton meilleur ami dans une situation comme celle-ci ! A moins que tu n'aies préféré t'adresser au scorpion ? Enfin s'il consent à t'adresser la parole, moi il ne m'a pas décroché un mot, aujourd'hui. La répétition sans toi, c'était l'enfer. Méfie-toi, demain K a dit qu'il irait te chercher de gré ou de force. Il est très content de la publicité que tu as involontairement faite au groupe. Seguchi, beaucoup moins, à ce que j'ai entendu. Mais on s'en fout, d'eux, pour moi ça ne change rien. Quoi qu'il se soit réellement passé, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. À demain ! »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Haruka Fujisaki et Tôma Seguchi_

« Allô ? Ah, bonjour, ma tante, comment allez-vous ?

- Trève de politesses, Tôma, je suppose que tu te doutes de la raison de mon appel.

- Cette malheureuse histoire avec Nakano…

- Avec quel genre de personnes as-tu engagé mon fils à se compromettre, Tôma ?

- Vous savez ma tante, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les tabloïds…

- Ce qui m'inquiète, Tôma, c'est que Suguru avait l'air particulièrement proche de cet… individu… et autant il peut être mature sur le plan professionnel, autant sur le plan sentimental c'est une autre histoire. Je serais… extrêmement mécontente… si quelque chose devait arriver. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Parfaitement ma tante. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je vous assure. Je maîtrise parfaitement la situation.

- Mais je l'espère bien Tôma. J'attends de tes nouvelles sous peu.

- Bonne soirée, ma tante. »

_Clic.  
_  
« Suguru ? Laisse tomber ces mathématiques cinq minutes et viens me voir, j'ai à te parler ! »

_  
Mail de Rié Takahashi à Narumi Okuda_

Coucou Naru-chan !

C'est dingue cette histoire avec Nakano, franchement. Mignon et sexy comme il est, je pensais pas qu'il aurait besoin d'aller payer pour avoir de la compagnie. Tu as vu le dernier _Oh ! Celebrities ?_ Ils ont retrouvé le fameux garçon en question. C'est fou comme il ressemble à Suguru. Je t'envoie sa photo en pièce jointe (oui je l'ai scannée lol)

Alors ? Incroyable, non ?

À plus !

Rié.

_  
Extraits du courrier adressé à N-G Productions_

« … J'ai été un peu choquée au début mais je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté par des paparazzis. Nakano est resté des mois avec une fille, pour moi il est hétéro à 100% ! »

« … Imaginer Nakano en train de faire des choses cochonnes avec un autre garçon aussi hot que lui… ça me donne des frissons ! »

« … Bad Luck, tous des pédales ! Il fallait s'y attendre, Shindô a toujours annoncé la couleur et les autres ne valent pas mieux ! Dire que ce sont des dégénérés pareils qui représentent la jeunesse du Japon d'aujourd'hui ! »

« Salut, je m'appelle Hideyuki, j'ai dix-neuf ans. Hiro, j'ai toujours été fou de toi, si tu es intéressé appelle-moi au… »

« … Franchement ça m'a fait un vrai choc ! J'ai toujours cru que tu attendais de me rencontrer, Hiro, mon amour, mais si tu préfères les garçons la vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue ! »

« … Dire que j'ai acheté leur dernier disque à ma petite-fille ! Si j'avais su quel exemple déplorable ces débauchés donnaient à la jeunesse, je l'aurais directement jeté aux ordures ! »

« … Et c'est quoi ta position préférée dans le Kamasoutra gay ? »

_  
Extrait du classement hebdomadaire de l'Oricon Chart_

**Date : 7 juin 2010**

1 – B'z : _Ichibutozenbu_ (+3)

2 – Bad Luck : _Stand by the sand_ (+9)

3 – Ken Hirai : _Candy_ (-1)

4 - Mihimaru GT : _Anne Lock_ (+2)

…

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13 – conversation : K, Hiroshi Nakano, Shuichi Shindô, Suguru Fujisaki_

« Vous avez fait un bond de neuf places au classement de l'Oricon, cette semaine, ça se fête !

- … Ou du moins ça se fêterait si c'était réellement dû à notre performance musicale…

- Fujisaki, ta gueule !

- Ce que j'admire chez vous, c'est votre langage tellement recherché…

- _Shut up guys_ ! Nakano, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de tenir ta guitare.

- Pourquoi, ils ne sont pas en train de jouer, là…

- Ne m'oblige pas à faire un _deuxième_ trou dans ta tête. Même s'il est vrai que tu te débrouilles très bien pour faire parler du groupe sans ton instrument, hé hé… Enfin du moins sans celui-là…

- Monsieur K nous nous passerons de vos insinuations graveleuses, merci.

- Eh, si tu veux un jour travailler avec ton cousin, il faut savoir ce qui fait vendre, boy. Et à ce propos vous avez une conférence de presse prévue demain. »

_Triple exclamation_ : « Hors de question !

- C'est un ordre de Tôma Seguchi lui-même.

- Je décline. Je ne suis qu'un membre additionnel, après tout.

- L'ordre te concerne également. Ton cousin appelle ça, comment déjà ? Ah oui, la gestion de situation de crise.

- Je vous préviens, je ne parlerai de rien qui n'ait trait à la musique.

- Au contraire Nakano, tout le monde compte sur toi pour donner des détails croustillants sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Allez vous faire foutre.

- Tu restes ici ! Quand on fait des conneries, il faut les assumer. Mieux, les exploiter. Et maintenant, au travail. »

_  
Mail de Narumi Okuda à Rié Takahashi _

Coucou, Rié-chan !

Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les tabloïds. Suguru m'a dit que toute cette histoire était un coup monté pour faire grimper les ventes, je suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il dit.

Nakano n'irait jamais faire une chose pareille. D'ailleurs ce garçon exploite bien trop l'histoire pour être honnête.

Je te rappelle.

Narumi.

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

« Suguru, tu as reçu la photo que je t'ai envoyée ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il te ressemble ce garçon, non ? Enfin physiquement parce que pour le reste, je trouve la façon dont il vend son histoire à la presse complètement écoeurante. Rappelle-moi vite ! »

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13, heure de la pause déjeuner – Hiroshi Nakano, Suguru Fujisaki_

« Hum, Fujisaki… je suppose que tu ne voudras pas venir déjeuner avec moi ?

- Je suis désolé, mais mon cousin m'a interdit de vous fréquenter.

- Mais bien sûr, un type dépravé comme moi, c'est bon pour faire vendre des albums, mais faut pas trop s'en approcher quand même… Bon, je te laisse, alors, je m'en voudrais de t'imposer la fréquentation d'un lépreux, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être contagieux, ces trucs-là.

- … »

_Bruit de porte qui claque._

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonsoir Shinichi,

Je sais qu'il est tard, et je suppose qu'à cette heure tu es en train de dormir. Moi, j'en suis bien incapable. Tout ce qui se passe depuis ces derniers jours n'a aucune commune mesure avec tout ce que j'ai connu jusque-là.

Je ne pensais pas, en acceptant de collaborer avec Bad Luck, que les choses prendraient ce tour-là. Je veux dire… Tout ce scandale autour de Nakano et de ce type– il me ressemble, en plus. Si, c'est vrai, Narumi m'a envoyé sa photo. Je n'arrive plus à déterminer ce qui est vrai de ce qui ne l'est pas – est-ce un coup monté, en fin de compte ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que les ventes de _Stand by the sand _ont bondi et que K, notre manager, se frotte les mains. Loin de vouloir laisser l'affaire se tasser, il ne cesse de la faire revenir sur le tapis et franchement ça m'écoeure. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la musique, ça.

Et puis… je trouve répugnant la manière dont il pousse Nakano à faire étalage de détails sordides sur cette affaire. C'est… vulgaire. Moi-même je me retrouve en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de mon collègue. Mon cousin (certainement sur recommandation de ma mère) m'a interdit de le fréquenter. Mais moi, j'apprécie sa compagnie (même si je reconnais que sur ce dernier coup il n'a pas été particulièrement brillant) et je n'ai pas envie de couper toute relation, hormis professionnelle, avec lui. Malheureusement, passer outre les ordres de mon cousin me mettrait à mon tour en position délicate… Comme tu le vois, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire.

Avec tout ça, mon enregistrement est au point mort, d'ailleurs mes dernières répétitions ont été lamentables. Impossible de retrouver la rigueur que j'ai toujours eue. L'atmosphère au sein du groupe a soudain des relents délétères et je sens qu'un rien pourrait tout faire exploser.

La nuit porte conseil, dit-on. Je vais tâcher de réfléchir, à défaut de dormir.

Excuse-moi de te t'ennuyer avec mes états d'âme mais j'avais besoin de sortir tout ça, et tu es l'une des rares personnes à qui je puisse parler de ce genre de chose.

À bientôt,

Suguru.

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13, avant le début de la répétition – Hiroshi Nakano, Suguru Fujisaki_

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano.

- Hm ? Tiens, tu me parles, toi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec un pestiféré dans mon genre.

- Cessez donc de dire des âneries, monsieur Nakano.

- Des âneries ? Moi en tout cas je ne me laisse pas dicter ma conduite par ma famille.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Et ce n'est pas moi qu'on a arrêté dans ce bar.

- Un mot de plus sur cette histoire et je te préviens que, cousin de Seguchi ou non, tu le regretteras. Je commence à en avoir assez, de tout ça.

- Excusez-moi. Je voulais juste vous dire que… en fait, je suis de votre côté. Je ne peux pas protester très ouvertement contre les décisions de mon cousin mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de cesser toute relation avec vous. Seulement, sans doute va-t-il falloir agir avec plus de discrétion à l'avenir. Les choses finiront bien par se tasser, au bout d'un moment, mais pendant ce temps, autant calmer le jeu. Non ?

- Est-ce que… Je t'offre un café ?

- Avec plaisir. »

_  
Extrait du journal intime de Shuichi Shindô_

Cher journal,

Notre nouveau single est en tête du classement de l'Oricon ! Enfin comme dit Fujisaki, ce serait bien si ce n'était pas à cause de l'affaire d'Hiro… Quoi que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord : que l'affaire attire la curiosité des gens, pourquoi pas, mais s'ils finissent par acheter le CD, c'est que la musique leur plaît, non ? Yuki dit que je suis trop naïf. Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ils ont exploité le faux-pas d'Hiro.

Je veux dire, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire une connerie, non ? Il avait trop bu, il s'est laissé draguer, c'est pas un drame. C'est juste que l'autre garçon a trouvé le bon filon à exploiter, c'est écoeurant.

Remarque, il est pas le seul.

J'ai essayé de lui demander (à Hiro) s'il était vraiment attiré par les garçons, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Je le comprends, le pauvre, ça doit être saoulant à force.

Cette peste de Fujisaki refusait de lui adresser la parole, soi-disant que son cousin ne voulait pas. Tu parles, c'est juste qu'il a quelque chose contre les homos, d'ailleurs il m'a détesté au premier coup d'œil.

Enfin ça a l'air d'aller mieux vu que ce matin quand je suis arrivé ils discutaient en prenant le café.

Yuki dit qu'Hiro est amoureux de Fujisaki et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est laissé draguer par l'autre garçon, qui lui ressemblait. N'importe quoi. Je le saurais, non, si mon meilleur ami était amoureux ? Surtout de l'autre scorpion.

Du coup on a fait un pari : si Hiro et Fujisaki ne sortent pas ensemble d'ici la fin de l'année, Yuki m'emmènera à Disneyland ! Si c'est l'inverse je devrai faire tout ce qu'il veut au lit pendant un mois, mais je suis tranquille, ça n'arrivera jamais.

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – liste de courses_

Litière pour chat  
Croquettes  
Déodorant  
Dentifrice  
Chocolat  
Café

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – conversation_

« Oh, tu as recommencé à acheter du chocolat. Ça va mieux avec ton chéri ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

- Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ?

- Je crois qu'il a fichu le camp avec la tempête médiatique…

- C'est vrai que c'est moche de leur part d'avoir exploité ton faux-pas comme ça, mais eh : c'est ça le show-business.

- Ouais, eh ben je vais te dire un truc : je déteste. Si ce n'était pour Shu, j'aurais foutu le camp depuis longtemps.

- Ah, mais à présent nous avons Fujisaki dans l'équation, non ?

- Laisse-le en-dehors de cette histoire.

- Allez. Si t'avais une chance tu ne dirais pas non, quand même ?

- Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, inutile d'épiloguer.

- Ce que tu peux être négatif… Dis, tu as mangé, ce soir ?

- Oui.

- Menteur. Et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, tu as vu la façon dont tes pantalons tombent ? Ce n'est pas en te laissant mourir de faim que tu résoudras le problème.

- J'ai pas faim. Cette histoire me donne la nausée.

- C'est ça. J'imagine bien les gros titres le jour où tu feras un malaise sur scène… »

_  
Entrefilet dans _Let it Rock !_ hebdomadaire japonais consacré à la musique rock_

Hier soir, lors de l'émission _Music First !_ à laquelle participait le groupe de rock Bad Luck récemment propulsé au sommet des charts avec son tube _Stand by the Sand_ le guitariste du groupe, Hiroshi Nakano, a été victime d'un malaise en pleine interprétation du morceau. Il s'est tout de suite murmuré que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec l'affaire scandaleuse dans laquelle il s'était récemment laissé impliquer. La tension nerveuse, a expliqué leur manager. Nakano est à ce jour sorti de l'hôpital sans séquelles apparentes. Quant aux ventes de leur single, elles ont explosé.

_  
Rapport du Dr Kusama, ayant examiné le patient Nakano Hiroshi à son admission à l'hôpital_

Malaise hypoglycémique causé par un défaut d'alimentation qui semble durer depuis un certain temps, vu l'état général du patient. Pas de problème physique autre que la légère dénutrition signalée.

Vu le Dr Shizuka, psychiatre. A trouvé le patient perturbé, à la limite de la dépression, ce qui peut facilement s'expliquer par le battage médiatique dont il a fait l'objet. A voulu prescrire des antidépresseurs légers, refusés par le patient.

En l'absence de problème pathologique, un avis favorable à la sortie est donné.

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Monsieur Nakano ? Bonjour, c'est Fujisaki. Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital ou que vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous très rapidement. J'ai eu très peur en vous voyant tomber sur scène en plein milieu de _Stand by the Sand_. J'espère surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de grave et que vous serez rapidement de retour parmi nous. »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Narumi Okuda_

« Allô ?

- Suguru, c'est moi, Naru. Alors, tu as des nouvelles de Nakano ? J'ai failli faire moi-même un malaise en apprenant la nouvelle !

- Hé bien, apparemment il s'agit d'un problème de glycémie, donc a priori rien de trop grave heureusement. Il est sorti hier, en fin d'après-midi. Le médecin lui a donné un arrêt de deux jours, le temps de se reposer un peu.

- C'est rien de grave, c'est sûr ? Tu ne me caches rien ?

- Non, c'est Nakano lui-même qui me l'a dit. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers jours, depuis cette histoire avec le garçon de la boîte. Tout ce tapage médiatique a forcément usé ses nerfs.

- Ah. Bon, bah j'espère qu'il va vite se remettre, alors. Tu crois que si je lui envoie des chocolats ça lui fera plaisir ?

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit très chocolat. Mais je peux lui transmettre directement un message, si tu veux.

- Oh oui ! Ça c'est très gentil ! Tu lui diras que je l'adore, et que c'est le meilleur, le plus beau et…

- J'ai saisi l'idée générale, merci. Je le lui dirai quand je le verrai.

- Super ! À plus, alors. Bye ! »

_  
Pâtisserie-salon de thé Miyamoto – ticket de caisse_

Assortiment de wagashis :

4 jonainagashi  
2 kohankukan-ume  
4 yakiimo  
6 chofu  
4 oribenshiki  
6 suikanshuku

Total : 3270 Yens

_  
Porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Yûji Nakano – interphone_

« Bonjour ! C'est Fujisaki ! Je vous ai apporté de quoi combattre vos problèmes d'hypoglycémie, monsieur Nakano ! »

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_**3270 Yens** = environ 25 Euros.

Wagashis : les wagashis sont des pâtisseries fines extrêmement raffinées, traditionnellement consommées en accompagnement du thé. Le** jonainagashi** est un gâteau à base de purée de haricots blancs ; le **kohankukan-ume** est une prune en gelée parsemée de flocons d'or véritable ; le **yakiimo** est un gâteau de patates douces parfumé à la cannelle ; le **chofu** est un gâteau à base de riz sucré enveloppé d'une pâte légère ; l'**oribenshiki** est un gâteau de riz aux châtaignes enrobé de sucre de canne avec de la confiture de haricots ; le **suikanshuku** est un kaki séché fourré de haricots blancs dans lune gelée de haricots rouges


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – conversation_

« Je suis désolé, mon frère dort, et pour une fois que ça lui arrive, je ne veux pas le réveiller.

- Pour une fois… ?

- Insomnies chroniques. Ça et le fait qu'il ne mange rien depuis l'histoire de la boîte de nuit, ça n'a pas dû aider.

- Je vois… Eh bien je repasserai une autre f…

- Non, reste ! Il va bientôt se réveiller, et je suis certain qu'il sera très heureux de te voir. Et puis je suis content de faire enfin ta connaissance, depuis le temps que j'entends parler du fameux garçon du vol 714…

- Euh… merci… ravi de faire votre connaissance également.

- C'est marrant, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, tu sais ?

- Ah ? À quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

- Oh, à quelqu'un de plus… de moins… tu as quel âge déjà ?

- Seize ans mais…

- Mais je sais, _aux âmes bien nées la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années…_ Tu as déjà eu un petit copain ?

- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde !

- Ce qui veut dire non, j'imagine… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon frère ?

- Je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais sachez que je n'apprécie nullement vos insinuations.

- Brr, Shuichi a raison, tu es flippant quand tu t'y mets.

- Excusez-moi, je crois que je vais prendre congé.

- Mraoouuuoooooooouaoooah !

- Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vue… aïe…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

- Ah Hiro, tu tombes bien, je crois que ton petit copain vient de faire connaissance avec Ikkyoku. »

_  
Liste pour la pharmacie_

Désinfectant  
Crème cicatrisante  
Compresses stériles  
Bande adhésive

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonsoir Shinichi,

Je crois que j'ai passé une des plus mauvaises soirées de ma vie. D'abord, j'ai fait la connaissance du frère aîné de Nakano (ils habitent le même appartement et je ne le savais pas) et je m'en serais vraiment passé. J'ai pensé rendre une petite visite à mon collègue en milieu d'après-midi, vu qu'il est en arrêt pour deux jours suite à son malaise, mais quand je suis arrivé chez lui, c'est son frère qui m'a ouvert (et d'abord, il ne devrait pas être au travail, ce type, un jour de semaine ?)

Bref, à peine étais-je entré qu'il a commencé par me poser tout un tas de questions plus déplacées les unes que les autres (si j'avais déjà eu un petit copain, non mais !!) et glisser des allusions douteuses et tout à fait hors de propos. Alors que j'allais partir j'ai malencontreusement marché sur un chat et comme je me penchais vers lui, cette sale bestiole m'a griffé comme un sauvage ; j'ai les mains lacérées. J'avoue que sur le coup j'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Évidemment l'armoire à pharmacie était vide et Nakano est allé en catastrophe emprunter une boîte de compresses chez le voisin.

Arrivé à ce stade j'étais prêt à rentrer chez moi mais j'ai pensé aux wagashis et les ai offerts à Nakano (vu que je les avais achetés spécifiquement pour lui) qui a insisté pour que je reste et a préparé du thé. Et alors… son frère est tombé sur la boîte comme un vautour et en a englouti plus de la moitié ! Je jure que ce type est le pire parasite qui puisse exister. En fin de compte j'étais si stressé que c'est Nakano qui a dû s'employer à me réconforter – alors qu'à la base, j'étais venu chez lui afin de lui remonter le moral. Je ne savais plus où j'étais en quittant l'appartement !

Et voilà qu'arrivé chez mon cousin, comble de malchance, je le croise sur le pas de la porte : certainement l'unique fois de sa vie où il a dû sortir du travail en avance. Il a vu l'état de mes mains, a aussitôt commencé à me questionner (un véritable interrogatoire !) et j'ai eu droit à un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme – bien évidemment, il n'a pas cru une seule seconde que je revenais d'un autre endroit que chez Nakano, sans doute sait-il qu'il possède un chat… Donc, je suis désormais assigné à résidence en dehors des heures de travail, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais je ne fais pourtant rien de mal en fréquentant Nakano !! Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison tout le monde a l'impression de penser que notre amitié est contre-nature mais je n'ai pas l'intention de céder (encore que… pour le coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Il faut que je fasse le point parce que c'est trop pour une seule journée).

À nouveau, je m'excuse de m'épancher auprès de toi, mais vu ma situation, je ne sais plus trop vers qui me tourner.

À bientôt,

Suguru.

_  
Messages d'encouragement laissés sur le site officiel de Bad Luck_

« Hiro, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vas vite revenir parmi nous. On t'aime tous ! Courage ! »

« J'étais au concert de Bad Luck quand tu as eu ce malaise et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir moi aussi. J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu vas te remettre rapidement. Je t'embrasse, Chihiro. »

« Tu vas pas te laisser couler à cause de cette histoire montée de toutes pièces ! On te soutient, Hiro ! Tous tes fans sont avec toi ! »

« Jèsper que tu na rien de grave et que tu va vite gérir. Je t'embrase for. Rika (sept ans) »

« Ma sœur et moi attendons avec impatience ton retour et te souhaitons plein de bonnes choses. Tes fans seront toujours avec toi ! Tu es le meilleur ! »

« Bon rétablissement et repose-toi bien. Prends soin de toi, tu le mérites pour tout ce que tu nous donnes. Une admiratrice. »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

« Sug… euh, Fujisaki ? C'est moi… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, Yûji peut vraiment manquer de subtilité quand il s'y met. Au moins tu comprends mieux maintenant comment je fais pour supporter Shuichi, à côté de mon frère c'est un vrai bonheur. Je… j'ai été vraiment très content que tu viennes me voir… et je suis désolé pour tes mains, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop gêné pour jouer. J'imagine d'ici la tête de K. As-tu vu un docteur ? Pense à changer régulièrement les bandages pour éviter que ça ne s'infecte. Sinon, étant donné que je suis toujours en arrêt demain, est-ce que nous pourrions nous voir, par exemple au zoo, nous n'y sommes pas encore allés ? Ça nous évitera la compagnie de mon frère, et je te promets d'éviter la cage des panthères. Rappelle-moi. Je t… à bientôt. »

_  
Quizz : « Êtes-vous amoureuse ? »_

**À quelle fréquence pensez-vous à lui?**  
Réponse 2 : Beaucoup, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir du crâne.

**Comment décririez-vous votre relation avec lui en ce moment?**  
Réponse 3 : Bons amis, je pense qu'il sait que je l'aime bien.

**Qu'aimez-vous le plus chez lui?**  
Réponse 7 : je ne sais pas vraiment… il n'est pas le genre de personne qui m'attire, normalement… c'est peut-être simplement que je peux lui parler de tout.

**Pensez-vous être amoureuse?**  
Réponse 7 : je ne suis pas sûre… au début nous étions juste amis… mais à présent tout est si différent… peut-être que oui…

**Choisissez un mot pour le décrire.**  
Réponse 9 : gentil.

**Choisissez des paroles qui décrivent votre relation.**  
Réponse 7 : Quelle est cette brise sur mon visage, comment as-tu envahi mon espace, tu m'as frappé et tout est devenu soleil, soleil sale, tu entres en moi.

**Résultat :**  
Pour l'instant vous êtes heureux de vous contenter d'être deux bons amis, mais de temps en temps vous admettez que vous souhaiteriez que ce soit un peu plus que ça.

_C'est vraiment naze ce genre de test… pourquoi Mika laisse-t-elle traîner ses magazines féminins ?_

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Allô ? Ah, bonjour Fujisaki !

- Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. Je viens d'écouter votre message. Heu… en fait, je ne peux pas me libérer demain. Je sais que Bad Luck a quartier libre jusqu'à votre retour mais du coup je récupère la journée pour travailler la _Sonate Waldstein_. J'ai déjà pris du retard dans sa préparation.

- Ah… Mais après ? On peut aller faire un tour ensemble après la répétition, il fait très beau en ce moment.

- Heu… C'est à dire que… Je suis tenu de rentrer directement après le travail. Ma mère n'a pas apprécié tout le battage médiatique après heu… enfin, vous savez bien. Du coup, on en revient au point de départ. Tout à l'heure mon cousin m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il pouvait me renvoyer prématurément de Bad Luck si mon « intégrité » venait à être menacée. C'est ridicule, je sais, mais pour le moment, je… Je préfère calmer le jeu, vous comprenez ?

- …

- Monsieur Nakano ! J'essaie de faire pour le mieux selon les intérêts de chacun ! Je ne veux pas quitter Bad Luck avant la fin officielle de mon contrat. Ce n'est qu'une journée… Demain, vous reprenez le travail et nous allons nous revoir. Je sais que mon cousin me fait surveiller et au moindre faux-pas il n'hésitera pas.

- Je vois…

- Je… Je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup, soyez-en assuré.

- Bon, je… Bonne soirée, alors.

- Merci. À vous aussi, et à bientôt. »

_Clic._

« Yûji ! Rends-toi utile pour une fois ! Où sont tes affaires de théâtre ?

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends, frangin ?

- Il me prend l'envie d'aller faire un tour à N-G demain… incognito. »

_  
N-G Productions – réception_

« Mademoiselle ? Vous souhaitez ?

- J'ai un colis à délivrer à monsieur Fujisaki.

- Vous pouvez le laisser ici, nous transmettrons.

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est à livrer en mains propres, il me faut un récépissé.

- Attendez un instant… Bon, vous pouvez monter, studio 14. Veuillez signer le registre, s'il vous plaît. »

_  
N-G Productions – Studio 14_

« Monsieur Fujisaki ? Un colis pour vous.

- Je suis occupé, laissez-le dans l'entrée, s'il vous plaît.

- Désolée, mais il me faut une signature.

- Ah. Bon. Je dois signer où ?

- Ici. Hey, Fujisaki…

- Quoi… N… Nakano !? Mais que…

- Ssshhh, moins fort, ton répétiteur va nous entendre. Tu peux me rejoindre à la cafétéria, quand tu auras fini ?

- M… mais… Euh, d'accord. Dans une demi-heure ?

- Je t'attends. »

_  
N-G Productions – cafétéria_

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous prenez un verre ?

- Non merci, j'attends quelqu'un.

- Je ne vous avais encore jamais vue ici. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

- Je suis de passage. Et j'attends quelqu'un, je vous le répète.

- Une jolie fille comme vous ne devrait pas attendre seule…

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être_ marié_, vous ?

- Mais que…

- Ah, monsieur Fujisaki. Pourrions-nous aller prendre un thé ailleurs, l'atmosphère est un peu _lourde_, ici.

- Volontiers, _mademoiselle_. »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Mika Seguchi. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment mais laissez-moi un message et j'y répondrai dès que possible. »_

« Mika, c'est moi. Je t'appelle pour t'avertir que j'arriverai un peu en retard ce midi, commande-moi tout de même la formule habituelle ! Ryû-chan a manifestement été frappé par l'inspiration cette nuit car il est arrivé ce matin avec un texte fantastique et Tôma et moi trimons sur les arrangements depuis ce matin.

Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton cousin aimait taquiner les filles ! Je l'ai vu ce matin devant un distributeur de boissons en train de roucouler avec une grande perche décolorée. C'est mignon.

À tout à l'heure ! »

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

« Bonjour Naru-chan,

Nous nous étions quittés sur le malaise en plein concert de Nakano. Je passerai sur les détails qui ont suivi (beaucoup trop triviaux) pour en arriver au fait que, en grande partie à cause de ma mère, je suis astreint à domicile en dehors des heures de travail, ce qui est une punition non seulement injuste mais humiliante – je ne suis plus un enfant, mince ! Même si c'est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à sortir beaucoup non plus. Bref.

Tu ne devineras jamais : Nakano est venu me rejoindre ce matin à N-G… déguisé en fille ! En livreuse… J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas reconnu sur le coup (bon, d'accord, je ne l'avais pas vraiment regardé non plus) mais ça nous a permis de passer un peu de temps ensemble. J'ai été content de sa visite mais c'était très imprudent de sa part, quelqu'un aurait pu le reconnaître, et si ç'avait été le cas, il aurait sans doute eu de gros ennuis.

Enfin… tout ceci m'apparaît comme une provocation vis-à-vis de la réaction exagérée de mon cousin, tout est donc bon à prendre pour, en quelque sorte, aller à l'encontre de sa décision totalement arbitraire.

Et j'avoue que… je préfère largement Nakano sans sa perruque blonde et sa fausse poitrine.

À bientôt ! »

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano, conversation_

« Plus jamais ! Je me demande comment les filles font pour supporter ce maquillage à longueur de journée…

- Les mystères de la féminité, frangin. Ton plan s'est bien déroulé ?

- Ouais. Si l'on excepte le fait que je me suis fait draguer à tous les étages. Les Japonais fantasment sur les filles de grande taille, ou quoi ?

- C'est plutôt la perruque blonde. Et ton amoureux, alors ?

- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, et il n'y a rien de spécial à dire. Nous avons discuté, pris un café et… c'est tout.

- Tout ça pour ça ?

- Je suis pathétique, je sais, merci de me le rappeler.

- Faut que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure, frangin.

- Ah oui, et comment ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai aucune raison de penser qu'il me considère autrement que comme une relation de travail.

- En même temps, si tu ne fais rien, ça ne risque pas de changer.

_  
Liste des choses à faire pour séduire la fille de tes rêves, selon Yûji Nakano_

(Ça marche aussi pour les garçons)

- l'inviter au restaurant (fait)

- l'inviter au cinéma (fait)

- au zoo (fait)

- lui offrir une glace/un chocolat chaud pour avoir un bon prétexte pour lui essuyer les lèvres (à faire)

- tenter un contact jambe/jambe au restaurant/cinéma (euh…)

- passer à la prise de main (euh…)

- si tout se passe bien, passer au baiser (tu veux que je me ramasse une baffe ?)

- préparer une soirée romantique : bougies, bons petits plats… et passer aux choses sérieuses (dans tes rêves)

_  
Ajouts par Hiroshi Nakano :_

- vérifier que la fille (ou le garçon) est bien majeur(e)

- et qu'elle (il) n'appartient pas à une famille de psychopathes

- éviter également la nièce/sœur/fille/cousine de ton patron

- qu'il (elle) ait les même orientations sexuelles que toi

- éviter de te faire une réputation déplorable dans les tabloïds

- tant qu'on y est, éviter de tomber amoureux, ça complique toujours les choses.

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Hiro ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? J'ai croisé K tout à l'heure et il m'a demandé si par hasard tu n'aurais pas une sœur… Tu crois qu'il boit ? À demain au studio, en tous cas. »

_  
Appartement des Seguchi, chambre de Suguru_

QUALITÉS :  
Gentil  
Patient  
Intéressant  
Cultivé  
Agréable  
Intelligent  
Compréhensif  
Intègre  
Bien fait de sa personne

DÉFAUTS :  
Désinvolte  
Moyennement impliqué dans le travail  
Ami de Shindô

_Bruit de papier froissé._

« Non mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, à moi ? »

_  
Studio 13, salle de repos – conversation entre Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. Vous êtes en avance, aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour, Fujisaki. Ma foi, il faut bien que j'arrive plus tôt si je veux avoir l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec toi sans avoir les autres sur le dos. Un café ?

- Oui, volontiers, merci.

- La répétition de ta sonate avance ?

- Heu… j'ai bien progressé hier, en effet. Et vous, heu… bien remis ?

- Oui, ça va. Je suis encore désolé pour Ikkyoku. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Fais-moi voir tes mains… Je peux ? Mauvaises griffures, dis donc…

- …

- Ah, je… Je disais, un café.

- … Non… ça ne me fait presque plus mal… »

_  
Studio 14, après-midi – répétition de la _Sonate Waldstein

« Suguru, peux-tu me dire exactement où tu as la tête ? Certainement pas à ta partition.

- Heu… Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Ueda. J'étais distrait.

- J'ai bien vu. Maintenant, si ça ne te fait rien, j'aimerais que tu reviennes sur Terre et que tu te mettes sérieusement à cette sonate. L'enregistrement est prévu lundi prochain, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps.

- Oui. Excusez-moi. Je reprends du début. »

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – conversation_

« Alors ? Tu as mis en pratique quelques-uns de mes conseils ?

- Je lui ai caressé la main. Plus ou moins.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Heu… Difficile à dire. Mais au moins, il ne m'a pas giflé.

- Tu tiens le bon bout, frangin !

- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai… »

_  
Conversation sur portable_

« Allô, Suguru ? C'est Narumi, je…

- Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas S… Fujisaki, en fait il a oublié son téléphone portable au studio et…

- Nakano ? Vous êtes Hiroshi Nakano ?!

- Euh… oui, mais…

- Oh mon dieu, je suis l'une de vos plus grandes fans, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai la chance de vous parler et… mais je me présente, je suis Narumi Okuda, la meilleure amie de Suguru.

- Eh bien… ravi de faire votre connaissance, fut-ce par téléphone…

- Je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes le meilleur musicien de tous les temps et que je suis de tout cœur de votre côté dans les derniers événements !

- Merci beaucoup. Et hum, si j'osais… J'aurais une demande un peu particulière à vous faire, en tant que meilleure amie de Fujisaki.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Eh bien, c'est délicat… En fait, vous voyez, j'ai une meilleure amie… comme vous avec Fujisaki en fait, et… il se trouve qu'elle a craqué pour Fujisaki mais… elle est très timide et elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour se déclarer. Elle m'a demandé conseil, naturellement, mais je ne suis qu'un collègue de travail, et je ne sais pas trop comment l'aider, alors…

- Oh. Je vois. Effectivement ce n'est pas simple. Euh… écoutez, je voudrais sincèrement vous venir en aide, mais il y des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de dire comme ça… enfin, vous me promettez que ça restera strictement entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Naturellement.

- Eh bien dites à votre amie de ne pas trop espérer, parce que… enfin vous voyez, Suguru, il…

- Vous voulez dire que j'aurais davantage mes chances qu'elle ?

- Monsieur Nakano ! Vous plaisantez, j'espère… quoi qu'à la réflexion vous seriez très mignons tous les deux. Mais… ça veut dire que vous aussi vous préférez les garçons ? Les journaux avaient raison !?

- Hum, je préfèrerais que nous ne nous aventurions pas sur ce terrain-là, si ça ne vous dérange pas… mais je vous remercie pour l'information. Il serait stupide pour mon amie d'espérer pour rien.

- De rien, mais si vous pouviez vous arranger pour éviter que Suguru ne soupçonne que je vous ai dit quelque chose à ce sujet…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne saura jamais rien, pas plus que mon amie. J'imagine trop bien sa réaction.

- Oui, il sait se souvenir qu'il est un Seguchi à l'occasion, haha ! Oh, j'espère que j'aurai droit à un poster dédicacé ?

- Et même à notre prochain album dédicacé en avant-première. Je vous dois bien ça.

- Oh merci, merci, merci ! Je vous adore !

- De rien. Au plaisir, mademoiselle. »

_  
Conversation sur téléphone fixe_

« Allô ? Je suis bien chez monsieur et madame Seguchi ? Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler à Suguru, et il a égaré son portable… Narumi Okuda, je suis sa meilleure amie… Oui, j'attends… Suguru ? Devine qui je viens d'avoir sur _ton_ téléphone portable ! »

_  
Appartement des Seguchi, interphone_

« Bonjour, Hiroshi Nakano. Excusez-moi, mais Fujisaki a oublié son téléphone portable au studio et je passais le lui rapporter. »

_  
Appartement des Seguchi, entrée – conversation entre Hiroshi Nakano et Tôma Seguchi_

« Merci d'avoir rapporté le téléphone. Bonne soirée, monsieur Nakano.

- Attendez ! Je voudrais… Pourrais-je voir Fujisaki ?

- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair sur ce point : je ne souhaite pas que vous fréquentiez mon cousin en-dehors des heures de répétition.

- Oh, c'est limpide. Mais je vous prenais pour un homme intelligent…

- Je ne suis pas certain de saisir vos insinuations.

- J'aurais cru qu'après l'histoire d'Eiri Yuki et Shuichi Shindô vous aviez compris qu'il était contre-productif de se mêler de la vie privée d'autrui.

- Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton-là, Nakano, c'est un conseil. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que signifie défier le clan Seguchi, et croyez-moi, ce que je pourrais vous faire n'est rien à côté de ce dont la mère de ce garçon est capable… Sur ce, au revoir. »

_Claquement de porte._

_  
Abri de bus, poster pour le prochain concert des Nittle Grasper – graffiti en travers du visage de Tôma Seguchi_

Psychopathe

_  
Conversation sur téléphone fixe_

« Allô Shuichi ? C'est moi, Hiro. Dis, j'aurais une question à te poser : comment as-tu fait, en fin de compte, pour gérer Tôma Seguchi dans ton histoire avec Yuki ? »

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

**Aux âmes bien nées**_ : citation du _Cid_, Corneille.**  
Quizz : « Êtes-vous amoureuse ? »** : ce quizz existe vraiment, en anglais, sur le net, et donne bien ce résultat avec ce genre de réponses.  
_**Sonate Waldstein**_ : sonate pour piano n° 21 en do majeur opus 53, dédiée au comte Ferdinand von Waldstein, ami et protecteur de Beethoven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

_  
Bad Luck/Fujisaki – planning de la semaine_

**Lundi** : matin : séance photo ; après-midi : répétition.

**Mardi** : matin : répétition ; après-midi : enregistrement émission de radio _Stars Attack !_

**Mercredi** : matin : répétition ; après-midi : répétition ; Fujisaki : répétition après-midi.

**Jeudi** : matin : enregistrement jeu télévisé _Let's Cook in music !_ Après-midi : interview pour le magazine _8teen_. Fujisaki : répétition après-midi.

**Vendredi** : matin : répétition ; après-midi : mini-concert suivi d'une séance de dédicace au Virgin Megastore de Shinjuku.

_  
Studio 13, salle de repos – discussion_

« Je suis vraiment obligé de participer à l'émission de cuisine ? Je ne suis que le membre additionnel, après tout.

- Fujisaki, lâcheur ! Y'a pas de raisons qu'il n'y ait que nous qui nous couvrions de ridicule ! Tu crois que je sais cuisiner, moi ?

- Il n'est précisé nulle part dans mon contrat que je devais vous accompagner partout. J'ai du travail, moi !

- Un problème avec mes choix d'émissions, Suguru ?

- Je vous prierai d'éloigner cette arme de ma tempe, monsieur K. Un accident est vite arrivé.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit que tu allais gentiment accompagner tes petits camarades à cette émission.

- … C'est bon, je viendrai.

- _Great _! Tu vois, quand tu veux ! Et maintenant au travail ! »

_  
Lundi – séance de photos_

« Nakano, derrière, vous êtes le plus grand… non, rapprochez-vous un peu de Fujisaki. Allons, il ne va pas vous manger. Fujisaki, souriez un peu, bon sang. Le micro, Shindô. Bien, ne bougez plus… »

« Très bien, nous allons passer aux séances individuelles. Oui, même vous, le membre additionnel. J'ai apporté quelques vêtements… non pas de discussion. Monsieur Shindô, vous avez des goûts discutables en matière d'assemblage de couleurs, monsieur Fujisaki vous pourriez être beaucoup plus mignon si vous preniez la peine de vous mettre en valeur, quant à monsieur Nakano… nous allons jouer sur vos atouts naturels ».

_Passage de Shuichi _

« Il n'y a pas à dire, il a quand même une présence naturelle, même sur pellicule…

- Dans le genre aura maléfique, vous voulez dire ?

- Fujisaki ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur tes petits camarades. »

_Passage de Suguru_

« Hiro, ferme la bouche, tu vas baver sur la moquette.

- Quoi… il est plutôt mignon, comme ça, non ?

- Méfie-toi, c'est la beauté du diable. Comme Seguchi.

- Ah non, pas Seguchi. »

_Passage d'Hiroshi_

« Dites, vous êtes certains que ces photos sont destinées à être rendues publiques ?

- On t'a dit qu'il fallait jouer sur le potentiel de chacun, non ? Et Nakano est celui d'entre vous qui a le potentiel le plus _sexy._

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir signé pour faire du porno.

- Fujisaki, arrête de te montrer aussi coincé.

- … Et sinon, nous aurons un jeu individuel de l'ensemble des photos ?

_  
Mardi - émission de radioStars Attack_

« Aujourd'hui nous accueillons le petit groupe qui monte, j'ai nommé les Bad Luck ! Avec le chanteur : Shuichi Shindô. Le guitariste : Hiroshi Nakano. Et le claviériste : Suguru Fujisaki. Prenez place, je vous prie. Bien, vous connaissez le principe de l'émission : nous allons vous donner dix thèmes, et vous faudra donner une réponse le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite nous commenterons les résultats ensemble. Bien, si vous êtes prêts…

**Thème 1 : Chanteur**

Shindô : Sakuma !

Nakano : Shuichi !

Fujisaki : Sakuma…

**Thème 2 : Couleur**

Shindô : Rose !

Nakano : Noir.

Fujisaki : Gris.

**Thème 3 : Destination**

Shindô : Chez Yuki.

Nakano : Ailleurs.

Fujisaki : Loin.

**Thème 4 : Sentiment**

Shindô : Amour.

Nakano : Espoir.

Fujisaki : Trouble.

**Thème 5 : Chanson**

Shindô : _Glaring Dreams._

Nakano : _A Question of Lust._

Fujisaki : _Sleeping Beauty._

**Thème 6 : Projet**

Shindô : Yuki !

Nakano : F…faire de la guitare.

Fujisaki : Aller jusqu'au sommet.

**Thème 7 : Animal**

Shindô : Bestiole.

Nakano : Chat.

Fujisaki : Dragon.

**Thème 8 : Inspiration**

Shindô : Yuki.

Nakano : F… feuille ?

Fujisaki : Travail.

**Thème 9 : Désir**

Shindô : Yuki.

Nakano : Amour.

Fujisaki : …

**Thème 10 : Musique**

Shindô : Chanter.

Nakano : Vivre.

Fujisaki : Vibrer.

« Je vous remercie pour votre participation. Nous allons à présent discuter un peu de vos réponses… »

_  
Mercredi – répétition_

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté une boîte de chocolats… en remerciement un peu tardif pour les wagashis.

Et puis tu as une longue journée aujourd'hui, tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie.

- Oh… merci beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas.

- Tu le vaux bien ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir à ces cadences infernales.

- Question de discipline, je suppose… aïe.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Ce n'est rien, une contraction musculaire dans le cou, ça va passer.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ?

- …

- Non, sérieux, l'ex de Yûji était kiné, elle nous a montré les bons gestes à faire. Je ne te ferai pas mal, promis.

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- Relax, les autres n'arrivent que dans une demi-heure, on a le temps. Allez, ouvre un peu ta chemise… Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ces tee-shirts que t'avait fait essayer la photographe, l'autre jour ? Ils t'allaient super bien.

- Mmm… je… j'essaye d'avoir l'air sérieux… c'est déjà suffisamment handicapant comme ça d'être aussi jeune…

- Dommage, je suis certain qu'avec ça nos ventes de disques auraient fait un bond d'au moins vingt pour cent.

- Vous plaisantez, c'est vous qui… mmm…

- Ça fait du bien ?

- Oui, mais je…

- Détends-toi. Appuie-toi contre moi, comme ça. Là.

- Monsieur Nakano, je…

- Chut. Laisse-toi faire. »

_Dix minutes plus tard_

« Tiens, Fujisaki s'est endormi ?

- Pas étonnant, vu le rythme de fou auquel vous soumettez les artistes, dans cette boîte.

- Et tu t'es senti obligé de lui servir d'oreiller ?

- J'étais fatigué aussi.

- AU TRAVAIL ! »

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonsoir Naru-chan,

Planning chargé ces jours-ci, j'étais vraiment très fatigué ce matin. Si fatigué que, tu ne vas pas le croire, je ne suis endormi avant même de commencer la répétition ! Il faut dire que… Hé bien, les circonstances étaient un peu particulières dans la mesure où le sommeil m'a pris alors que Nakano me faisait un massage. Attends, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! J'ai eu un mauvais tiraillement dans le cou et il m'a proposé de me masser. C'était très agréable… Tellement que je me suis endormi. C'est ce psychopathe de K qui m'a réveillé brutalement alors que j'étais si bien ! Et je peux te garantir qu'il est franchement désagréable d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le canon d'une AK-47 – oui, ce maniaque s'est déniché un nouveau joujou. N'y a-t-il donc aucun contrôle sur la vente et la détention d'armes de guerre, dans ce pays ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce petit somme a eu un effet roboratif car la journée a filé comme un rêve et ma répétition de l'après-midi a été excellente ; dommage que l'enregistrement n'ait pas été programmé pour aujourd'hui.

Demain, en revanche, c'est une toute autre chose qui nous attend avec une participation à une émission… de cuisine. Cuisine ET musique, a précisé K. Ce type est complètement dément. Qui d'autre à part lui pourrait avoir l'idée d'envoyer des artistes dans un programme aussi grotesque ? Je n'ai pas osé chercher sur Internet de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai trop sinon peur de ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, déjà que j'ai le sommeil agité en général…

Ne serait-ce la matinée de demain, le reste du planning est supportable. Dommage que tu sois à Kyoto car vendredi nous donnons un mini-concert au Virgin Megastore de Shinjuku suivi d'une séance de dédicaces. Peut-être passerons-nous un jour prochain dans le Kansai ?

À très bientôt,

Suguru.

_  
Jeudi – Studios de Tortue TV, loge_

« Alors, _guys_, motivés ?

- Yep ! On va gagner !

- Ça vous va bien ces petits tabliers pastel.

- Encore heureux qu'on ne nous fasse pas porter une toque, en plus.

_- Relax_, Fujisaki. De la joie et de la bonne humeur ! C'est comme ça qu'on se forge une image !

- …

- Allez, tous en piste, c'est l'heure de la _battle_ ! »

_  
Studios de Tortue TV – plateau de Let's cook in music !_

« Chers téléspectateurs, bonjour ! Nous revoici pour une nouvelle émission de _Let's cook in music ! _Dites-nous, Manami, qui sont les artistes qui vont s'affronter aujourd'hui, sous le regard du public et du jury de gourmets présidé par le professeur Ukai ?

- Ils sont deux, Takeshi ! Deux groupes qui vont s'affronter en musique et aux fourneaux ! À ma gauche, trois beaux garçons qui vous font toutes craquer, mesdemoiselles, les Sparrows ! À ma droite, un groupe qui monte fort, les Bad Luck ! Lesquels récupèreront les plats les plus faciles à préparer ? C'est sur des chansons de Nittle Grasper que tout va se décider ! Et on commence tout de suite le duel pour les entrées entre Shohei Yamada et Shuichi Shindô sur _Sleepless Beauty_ ! »

_  
Studios de Tortue TV – plateau de Let's cook in music ! __Résultat des duels_

**ŒUFS DURS AU WASABI**  
(Victoire de Shuichi Shindô : « Sakuma est grand et je suis son prophète. »)

- 2 oeufs durs  
- 1/2 cuiller à café de wasabi  
- sel  
- oeufs de lompe rouge  
- wasabi

Écaler les oeufs durs, les couper en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Extraire les jaunes d'oeufs et les mélanger avec 1/2 cuiller à café de wasabi et du sel. Farcir les blancs d'oeufs avec le mélange obtenu et l'aplanir avec un couteau. Couper de nouveau les oeufs dans le sens de la longueur afin d'obtenir 8 quartiers.  
Pour chaque convive, garnir un quartier d'oeufs de lompe et un deuxième d'une pointe de wasabi.

« Heu… Shuichi, t'es pas censé obtenir huit quartiers ? Pourquoi tu en as douze, dans ce cas ?

- Et… vos blancs sont étrangement caoutchouteux, je trouve… »

**TEMPURA DE POULET ET POIVRONS**  
(Défaite d'Hiroshi Nakano : « De toute façon, y'a pas de guitariste chez les Grasper… »)

- 500 g de blancs de poulet  
- 450 g de poivrons (panacher rouges, verts et jaunes)  
- huile d'arachide

Pour la marinade :  
- 2 cuillers à soupe de sauce de soja noire  
- 2 cuillers à soupe de cognac  
- 1 cuiller à café de gingembre frais râpé

Pour la pâte :  
- 40 g d'oignons nouveaux  
- 2 blancs d'oeufs  
- 2 cuillers à soupe de maïzena  
- 1 cuiller à soupe de gingembre frais haché

Découper les blancs de poulet en morceaux puis les poivrons en petits losanges. Mélanger la sauce de soja, le cognac et le gingembre râpé. Napper les morceaux de poulet de marinade, couvrir et laisser macérer au moins 30 minutes au réfrigérateur.  
Hacher finement les oignons nouveaux. Battre les blancs d'œufs en neige et les mélanger avec la maïzena. Ajouter le sel, les oignons nouveaux et le gingembre.  
Faire chauffer l'huile dans le wok, rouler les morceaux de poulet dans la maïzena puis les tremper dans la pâte et faire frire les beignets dans le wok. Retirer les beignets bien dorés et croquants et laisser égoutter quelques instants.  
Faire frire les poivrons un peu moins d'une minute et disposez les beignets et les poivrons frits sur un plat de présentation. Servir accompagné de sauce de soja.

« Mmh ! Ça sent drôlement bon, Hiro ! Je peux en goûter un ?

- Monsieur Nakano ! Peu importe que vous ayez perdu contre Saburi, ces beignets vont sans nul doute conquérir le jury ! »

**PETITS CŒURS FEUILLETÉS**  
(Victoire de Suguru Fujisaki : « Pff… C'est monsieur Seguchi qui m'a appris à me servir d'un synthétiseur, je connais tout son répertoire par cœur. »)

- 1 pâte feuilletée étalée et prête à cuire  
- 30 g de sucre décoratif de couleur  
- 20 g de violettes sucrées  
- 1 jaune d'œuf

Mélanger le jaune d'oeuf avec 2 cuillers à soupe d'eau. Écraser les violettes et les mélanger au sucre décoratif. Préchauffer le four à 180°.  
Dérouler la pâte en gardant le papier sulfurisé et la poser sur la plaque du four. Découper la pâte à l'aide d'un emporte-pièce en forme de coeur. À l'aide d'un pinceau couvrir la surface de la pâte avec le mélange jaune d'œuf/eau. Saupoudrer les coeurs avec le mélange sucre et violettes.  
Faire cuire entre 10 et 15 minutes. Servir accompagné de glace ou de crème.

« Ils sont drôlement mignons tes petits cœurs, Fujisaki…

- Pff, c'était vraiment pas dur à faire, n'importe qui y serait arrivé ! »

_  
Studios de Tortue TV – plateau de Let's cook in music !_ _Résultat final _

« Hé bien, ma chère Manami, le moment du verdict est enfin arrivé ! Qui des Sparrows ou de Bad Luck va l'emporter ?

- Je laisse pour ce faire la parole au président du jury, l'éminent professeur Ukai !

- Merci. Je tiens à dire qu'il y a eu unanimité parmi les membres du jury pour désigner le groupe vainqueur. Je n'ai pas de mots pour définir l'audace de Shindô qui n'a pas hésité à rompre avec les codes de la cuisine traditionnelle pour présenter quelque chose d'audacieux et d'avant-gardiste, allant pour cela jusqu'à trahir délibérément la recette. Ses sublimes œufs au wasabi mettent en orbite les délicieux beignets de Nakano, aussi fondants à cœur qu'ils sont croquants à l'extérieur, et les délicats petits cœurs de Fujisaki, donc le subtil parfum de violette égaie l'âme et les sens. Les meilleurs artistes et cuisiniers du jour sont donc les Bad Luck ! »

_Ovation du public._

« Merci, et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel affrontement ! »

_  
Vendredi – Virgin Megastore de Shinjuku, séance de dédicaces_

« Monsieur Shindô ! Une signature pour ma fille, s'il vous plaît !

- Nakanooooo… tu veux bien signer mon décolleté ?

- Mais c'est qui, le troisième ?

- Oui, j'ai cinq albums, c'est pour mes amies, s'il vous plaît.

- Mais poussez pas, là derrière !

- Shindô, tu es le meilleur !

- Nakano je t'aime !

- Monsieur Nakano… vous n'êtes pas vraiment gay, n'est-ce pas ?

- Monsieur Nakano, si vous êtes intéressé par les garçons, je suis célibataire…

- A-ki-ra. C'est ma petite-fille. Elle vous adore ! Elle vient d'avoir cinq ans, et…

- J'ai même un tatouage de toi sur ma hanche, tu veux voir ?

- Veuillez respecter les files, s'il vous plaît.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre du petit, là ! Je veux Nakano !

- Je peux toucher vos cheveux ?

- Oh, vous êtes le cousin de Tôma Seguchi, c'est ça ?

- Monsieur Shindô, vous êtes mon idole !

- Vous pouvez signer avec ce feutre à paillettes, s'il vous plaît ?

- Et avec un cœur ?

- Pour ma mamie, elle vous adore, Shindô-san !

- Pour moi, monsieur Nakano. Vous êtes libre, ce soir ?

- Oh, mais je n'en ai que dix…

- _Glaring dreams_ est ma chanson préférée !

- Moi je préfère _Stand by the sand._

- Et sur le poignet… Juste une petite ?

- Je vous donne ma petite culotte, en échange… »

_  
Virgin Megastore de Shinjuku – après la séance de dédicaces_

« Plus jamais, _jamais_, je ne ferai une séance de dédicaces avec un groupe de rock !

- Pff… t'es juste jaloux parce que Hiro et moi on a eu plein de succès et pas toi.

- Je m'en serais bien passé, crois-moi… Tu y crois qu'il y en a une qui m'a proposé sa petite culotte ?

- Et tu ne l'as pas prise ?

- Non merci, je te la laisse.

- Eh, je suis un homme marié, moi… enfin presque.

- Bon, eh bien je vais prendre congé, j'ai un train à prendre.

- Ah, moi aussi… tu vas où ?

- Dans ma famille à Kyôto, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais aussi à Kyôto voir une amie, c'est une drôle de coïncidence. Je peux t'emmener à la gare, si tu veux.

- Euh… c'est gentil, merci.

- Mais Hiro…

- À mardi, Shu ! Bon week-end ! »

_  
Conversation téléphonique_

« Allô, Velouria ? Tu es bien à Kyôto, en ce moment ? Écoute, j'aurais un grand service à te demander… »

_À suivre… _


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_  
Shinkansen – trajet Tokyo-Kyôto_

« Merci pour le coup de main avec les bagages.

- De rien. Mais tu mets quoi dans tes valises ? Du plomb ?

- Non, des livres. Et des partitions. Vous allez souvent à Kyôto ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Il se trouve que Velouria y est en ce moment, alors j'avais pensé que c'était une bonne occasion de visiter la ville. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais me dire quels sont les endroits à voir en priorité.

- Vous m'avez fait visiter Tokyo à mon arrivée, il n'est que justice que je vous retourne la politesse. Enfin je ne sais pas quels sont les intérêts de votre amie…

- Velouria ? Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle s'adapte à tout.

- Elle fait quoi, dans la vie ?

- Elle est mannequin… entre autres.

- Ah… je vois…

- J'ai apporté un jeu d'échecs, tu veux jouer ?

- Volontiers, cela fera passer le trajet plus agréablement… Mais je vous préviens, je suis redoutable.

- Oh j'ai peur. Tu prends noir ou blanc ?

- Noir.

- C'est parti. »

_  
Extrait d'une brochure publicitaire de l'Office du Tourisme de Kyôto_

_« Jette une pierre au hasard, tu blesses un professeur. »_ (proverbe de Kyôto)

Kyôto a été la capitale du Japon pendant plus d'un millier d'années et elle est devenue au cours des siècles le berceau d'une grande partie de ce que le pays a produit de plus élaboré dans le domaine des arts, de la culture, de la religion ou des idées. En vous promenant dans ses rues, vous aurez l'agréable surprise de croiser des maikos en costume traditionnel, vous succomberez au charme des boutiques proposant des objets artisanaux typiques de la région, vous serez impressionné par le palais impérial et le château des shoguns, vous serez étonné devant le nombre de temples rivalisant de beauté et richesse, émerveillé par le calme se dégageant des jardins zen.

Kyôto, ville de plus d'un million d'habitants, garde une dimension humaine au milieu d'un écrin de verdure.

Après avoir parcouru ses rues, visité ses monuments et musées, vous pourrez déguster quelques spécialités gastronomiques à la fois variées et raffinées et vous terminerez votre repas avec un verre de saké, servi froid ou chaud ou, si vous préférez, une tasse de thé…

Bonne visite.

_  
Kyôto, appartement de Velouria Konoe de Almeida – conversation_

« C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de m'héberger pour le week-end, Vel.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois de passage à Kyôto, surtout. Je suis plus souvent en déplacement. Alors c'est de ce petit bonhomme que tu es raide dingue ? C'est mignon. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ce genre-là.

- C'est moi ou je décèle une certaine ironie dans ta voix ?

- De toute façon ça ne devrait pas m'étonner vu le style de la fille avec qui tu étais. Tu aimes bien le genre un peu désuet, c'est ça ?

- Tu as nettement amélioré ton vocabulaire japonais, je vois.

- Hé. Contrairement à plein d'autres mannequins j'ai une cervelle et je m'en sers.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Encore heureux. Au fait, tu m'excuseras si demain je ne vous accompagne pas dans vos sorties mais moi, visiter des jardins et des temples, ça a tendance à profondément m'ennuyer.

- Ton truc à toi c'est plutôt Pontocho, je suppose ?

- Toujours plus que le Shimogamo-Jinja, en tout cas.

- Dans ce cas c'est une bonne chose car demain, nous allons faire un tour au sanctuaire Fushimi Inari Taisha. On va emprunter la fameuse allée de torii qui serpente à flanc de montagne pendant près de quatre kilomètres. Ça ne te dit pas ?

- Je m'en tiendrai à mes distractions de citadine, merci. Quant à toi… profites-en pour lui bondir dessus ! »

_  
Sanctuaire Fushimi Inari Taisha allée de torii – kilomètre 2_

« Hé, Fujisaki, tu pourrais ralentir un peu, s'il te plaît ?

- Vous voyez, monsieur Nakano, vous devriez arrêter de fumer.

- J'y songerai… on fait une pause ?

- Si vous voulez.

- J'ai soif en fait… tu veux du ice cucumber ?

- Euh…

- Promis, j'ai pas de maladie grave.

- M… merci. Je suis stupide d'avoir oublié ma bouteille d'eau.

- De rien. Tu viens souvent par là ?

- Au moins une fois par an. Courage, nous avons fait la moitié.

- Deux petites secondes… je n'arriverai jamais à me relever. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît…

- Hé !

- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te bousculer. Ça va ?

- Ou… oui… ce n'est rien. On y va ? »

_  
Sanctuaire Fushimi Inari Taisha allée de torii – kilomètre 3_

« Vous devriez _vraiment_ arrêter de fumer.

- Tiens.

- C'est quoi ?

- Mon paquet de cigarettes. Comme ça à chaque fois que j'aurai envie d'en fumer une, je serai obligé de te le demander. À toi de voir si je l'ai mérité.

- …

- Bon, on y va ? »

_  
Sanctuaire Fushimi Inari Taisha allée de torii – la fin !_

« Alors, ça valait le coup ?

- Oui, c'est magnifique. Merci. Sans toi je ne serais jamais allé jusque-là.

- De rien.

- Mets-toi là, je vais prendre une photo souvenir.

- Mais… ce devrait plutôt être à moi de vous prendre en photo, non ?

- Chacun son tour… Fais un beau sourire… Super. À toi !

- Votre petite amie sera très fière de vous.

- Quelle petite amie ? Velouria ? C'est juste une amie, ce n'est pas ma petite amie, Dieu merci.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas mon style du tout de toute façon. Je préfère les personnalités plus… discrètes.

- Bien. Nous allons visiter le sanctuaire ? »

_  
Sanctuaire Fushimi Inari Taisha – une heure plus tard_

« Je meurs de faim. Tu connais un restaurant sympa, dans le coin ?

- Il y a un restaurant de spécialités kyotoïtes au pied de la montagne.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il faut redescendre… Dis, tu me passes une cigarette ?

- Non. Allons, courage ! »

_  
Chemin de la philosophie – début d'après-midi_

« C'est très beau, cet endroit… et qu'est-ce que c'est reposant !

- Vous devriez le voir quand les cerisiers sont en fleurs, il y a beaucoup plus de promeneurs mais c'est absolument magnifique. Kyôto est un bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Radicalement différent de Tokyo, c'est clair ! Oui, c'est une très belle ville. Je n'avais jamais trop fait attention à tout cela les fois où je suis venu ici mais avec toi… ce n'est pas pareil.

- Monsieur Nakano…

- Heu… Excusez-moi mais… Vous ne seriez pas Nakano, de Bad Luck ?

- Désolé mesdemoiselles mais…

- Si ! C'est lui, je le reconnais ! Ooh, pourriez-vous nous accorder un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai un carnet dans mon sac, tenez !

- Mais…

- Et… mais ce garçon, c'est votre petit ami !! C'est celui qui était sur la photo ! Alors c'était vrai ?

- Hein ! Mais pas du tout ! Je suis Fujisaki, je suis moi aussi membre de Bad Luck !!

- Peu importe que vous soyez ensemble, je suis une de vos plus grandes fans ! Tenez, signez vous aussi, Fujisaki !!

- Et moi, je peux vous prendre en photo ?

- Ah non, pas de photo ! »

_  
Chemin de la philosophie, café – quelques instants plus tard_

« Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas pensé qu'on pourrait vous reconnaître, jamais personne ne m'a rien dit quand je me promenais ici.

- Ça ne fait rien. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Depuis cette histoire avec ce type… Si seulement je ne m'étais pas conduit comme un imbécile, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. L'alcool ne me réussit décidément pas… Excuse-moi, tu dois penser que je suis un débauché doublé d'un alcoolique mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

- Je… je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

- C'est vrai que ce garçon te ressemblait. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que… Pardon, je raconte n'importe quoi. Ce doit être bien assez humiliant que cette fille t'ait pris pour lui.

- Elle… pensait que nous étions ensemble…

- Cette idée te répugnerait à ce point ?

- … Monsieur Nakano ?

- C'était une plaisanterie stupide. Désolé.

- Il ne faut pas plaisanter sur ce genre de choses, vous savez…

- Je ne voulais pas te froisser. Je suis un peu déprimé en ce moment, même si cette petite escapade à Kyôto m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je crois que… En fait, c'est ta compagnie qui me fait du bien. Shuichi est un ami formidable – non, ne dis rien car je devine ce que tu penses – mais sa priorité absolue c'est Yûki et plus rien ne changera cela. Toi… tu es différent. Et je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

- Je… je vous apprécie beaucoup aussi, monsieur Nakano. Et je… heu… en fait…

- Suguru ! Ça alors, si je pensais te trouver ici ! Mais… mais je ne rêve pas !! C'est bien vous, Nakano ??

- Narumi ? »

_Quel mauvais plan… _

_  
Kyôto, appartement de Velouria Konoe de Almeida – conversation_

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- …

- Hiro ? Tu comptes passer toute ta soirée sous ta couette ? Je t'ai connu plus communicatif.

- Désolé Vel. J'ai… une petite baisse de moral, on va dire.

- Donc, ça c'est mal passé. Tu as voulu l'embrasser et il t'a mis une baffe ?

- Même pas. Non… Je ne sais pas. Ça s'est bien passé, au départ… même si j'ai bien ramé sur l'allée de torii, mais c'était sympa, et puis le restaurant où nous sommes allés était délicieux. J'ai jeté quelques hameçons, pour voir, et il n'a pas trop eu l'air d'y mordre, mais il ne m'a pas rembarré non plus. Et puis on a rencontré ces filles sur le chemin de la philosophie, elles m'ont reconnu, mais le pire, c'est que lui, elles l'ont pris pour le garçon avec lequel je m'étais fait pincer dans cette boîte de nuit.

- Faut dire que t'as vraiment pas assuré, sur ce coup… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Écoute, Vel… Je me sentais déprimé, j'avais bu, et puis c'est lui qui est venu me draguer, d'habitude je n'aurais pas prêté attention, mais là, il lui ressemblait tellement que…

- Ça craint, franchement.

- Je suis au courant, merci. Je crois que j'ai payé suffisamment cher pour ça, d'ailleurs. Bref, j'en étais où, déjà ?

- Tes admiratrices l'ont pris pour ton amant. Tarifé.

- T'as de ces façons de dire les choses… Enfin j'ai essayé de rattraper le coup, je ne sais plus trop comment. Mal puisque je me suis retrouvé à lui demander si ça le gênerait si c'était le cas, qu'il soit mon amant – ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Il m'a quand même dit qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup, malgré tout, me voilà rassuré. Sauf que sa copine est arrivée juste au mauvais moment.

- Sa petite copine ?

- Non, sa meilleure amie. Qui est une fan de moi, au passage, elle est gentille mais aussi collante qu'un pot de miel. Et surtout… j'avais eu le malheur de lui dire que ma meilleure copine flashait sur Suguru, histoire de prendre des renseignements discrètement, et alors elle m'a demandé de ses nouvelles. De ma soi-disant meilleure copine qui n'existe pas. Si encore elle s'était arrêtée là, mais il a fallu qu'elle ajoute en riant à l'intention de Suguru que cette pauvre fille l'aimait en secret et je ne sais quoi encore… Là je t'avoue que j'ai estimé qu'il était grand temps de prendre courageusement la fuite, surtout que Suguru commençait à tirer une drôle de tête, alors j'ai pris congé et… voilà.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas super encourageant, mais il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, Hiro.

- Ouais, et il n'est pas nécessaire d'espérer pour entreprendre, ni de réussi pour persévérer, je sais.

- Mais tu es sûr de toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as connu ce garçon juste après avoir rompu avec Ayaka, non ? Et ils sont tous les deux issus de Kyôto, d'un milieu aisé, même dans le style vestimentaire ou la façon de s'exprimer, il y a des similitudes… Tu as peut-être simplement fait un transfert.

- Mais non ! Ça n'a rien à voir, tu te trompes. Ils n'ont pas du tout le même caractère, pour commencer, et puis lui c'est… Je veux dire, je ne me donnerais pas autant de mal juste pour une amourette passagère.

- Arrête. Le coup de l'âme sœur, la destinée et tout ça, c'est un discours pour Shuichi, pas pour toi.

- Je ne sais pas, Vel. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ce garçon, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu as encore une journée de congés demain, non ?

- Oui. Enfin lui, il doit rentrer à Tokyo pour enregistrer, mais…

- Parfait ! Je vais t'emmener faire un tour à Pontocho.

- …

- Cache ta joie, surtout. Allez, Hiro, ça te fera du bien au moral. »

_  
Flash d'information_

« Un dramatique accident s'est produit ce soir sur la ligne du Shinkansen dans le sens Kyôto-Tokyo. Sans que l'on sache vraiment comment cela est arrivé, un camion s'est précipité sur la voie, juste sous les roues de la locomotive qui n'a rien pu faire pour l'éviter. S'en est suivi un terrible déraillement, touchant toutes les rames. À l'heure où je vous parle, les sauveteurs retirent encore des victimes des wagons, et il semble qu'il y en ait pour un bon moment. Pour l'instant, le seul décès à déplorer est celui du conducteur du camion, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je vous tiendrai naturellement au courant de l'évolution de la situation. À Kyôto, Yoshiki Kitazawa pour Sakura Radio. »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

« Fujisaki, c'est Nakano. Je… J'ai appris pour l'accident. J'espère que tu n'as rien de grave. Je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus. Courage et j'espère à bientôt. »

* * *

**Pontocho** : quartier de Kyôto connu pour abriter des geishas (_hanamachi_). L'architecture japonaise traditionnelle est particulièrement bien représentée et préservée dans ce quartier.**  
Shimogamo-Jinja** : il s'agit de l'un des plus anciens sanctuaires de Kyoto. L'un des trois plus importants festivals de Kyoto, le Aoi Matsuri est organisé le 15 mai conjointement entre le Shimogamo Jinja et un autre sanctuaire.**  
Sanctuaire Fushimi Inari Taisha** : sanctuaire shinto dédié à la déesse Inari, situé à Fushimi-ku, à Kyôto au Japon. Ce sanctuaire est surtout connu pour ses milliers de torii vermillon formant un chemin sur la colline sur laquelle le temple est construit._**  
Ice cucumber**_ : Pepsi aromatisé au concombre.**  
Chemin de la philosophie** : le chemin de la Philosophie (Tetsugaku-no-michi) est un chemin célèbre, qui longe plusieurs temples du nord-est de Kyôto. Ainsi appelé car le philosophe Kintaro Nishida aimait à marcher sous ses cerisiers. Il relie le Pavillon d'Argent, Ginkaku-Ji, au nord, au sanctuaire Nyakuoji-Jinja au sud.  
_**Il n'est pas nécessaire d'espérer pour entreprendre, ni de réussi pour persévérer**_ : citation de Guillaume d'Orange, passée de nos jours dans le langage universel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_  
Kyôto, appartement de Velouria Konoe de Almeida – conversation_

« Il ne répond toujours pas…

- Dans l'accident il a peut-être perdu ses bagages. Tu as bien vu les images, c'était…

- Le chaos, je sais.

Mais il garde son portable sur lui. Comme tout le monde. Il est peut-être gravement blessé. Peut-être même…

- Hiro, je comprends ton inquiétude mais tu ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre pour le moment.

- Il m'a donné son adresse dans le train. Je vais y aller et demander de ses nouvelles.

- Chez ses parents ? Tu es fou, ils ne veulent pas que tu t'approches de lui, ils vont te jeter dehors ou pire !

- Ça m'est égal. Il faut que je sache. À tout à l'heure, Vel. Je te tiendrai au courant. »

_  
Maison des Fujisaki – portail d'entrée_

« Bonjour, madame. Je suis un ami de Suguru, j'ai appris pour l'accident d'hier soir. Je voudrais savoir s'il… s'il va bien.

- Un ami ? Attendez un instant, votre tête me dit quelque chose…

- Je… m'appelle Hiroshi Nakano. Je suis guitariste dans le groupe Bad Luck. Je veux simplement savoir comment va Suguru. S'il vous plaît.

- Vous l'avez accompagné à Kyôto ? Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Tôma…

- Écoutez, je sais que vous avez défendu à Suguru de me fréquenter. Mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas de mauvaise intention le concernant. Je l'ai accompagné ici, c'est vrai, mais c'est moi qui ai pris seul cette initiative. Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien. Vous n'imaginez pas le choc que j'ai reçu en apprenant que cet accident avait eu lieu, et ensuite en voyant ces images… Son portable ne répond pas alors vous êtes la seule personne vers qui je puisse me tourner. Je vous en supplie, madame.

- Relevez-vous, monsieur Nakano. Suguru a été transporté à l'hôpital mais en dehors d'une légère commotion cérébrale et de blessures superficielles il va bien. Il va rester en observation jusqu'à demain, par précaution. Mon mari est à ses côtés. À présent, je vous demande de vous en aller.

- Je… Merci, madame. Au revoir. »

_Reste plus maintenant qu'à faire la tournée des hôpitaux… _

_  
Hôpital central de Kyôto – chambre 413_

« Excusez-moi, mais quelqu'un aimerait voir Fujisaki-kun…

- Si c'est encore un journaliste, vous pouvez lui dire que…

- Non, monsieur, nous filtrons les journalistes à l'entrée, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais comme ce monsieur est un collègue de votre fils, nous avons pensé…

- Un collègue ?

- Monsieur Nakano, le guitariste de Bad Luck.

- Il n'est pas question qu'il entre !

- Papa ! Bien sûr que si, il peut entrer !

- Suguru, il me semblait que ta mère t'avait interdit de fréquenter ce…

- J'ai seize ans, papa, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi !

- Comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, tu as seize ans, par conséquent tu es encore mineur, et tu feras ce qu'on t'a dit… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est évident, non ? Puisque tu ne veux pas le laisser entrer, c'est moi qui sors.

- Lâche cette perfusion immédiatement ! Tu as perdu l'esprit !?

- Calmez-vous, Fujisaki-kun !

- Je VEUX le voir !

- Cinq minutes. Je te laisse cinq minutes. Et je reste dans la pièce.

_  
Hôpital central de Kyôto – chambre 413_

« Fujisaki. Bonsoir. Bonsoir, monsieur Fujisaki.

- Vous avez cinq minutes, soyez bref.

- Oui. Euh… Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles, en fait. J'ai eu très peur en regardant les informations, les images étaient vraiment impressionnantes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

- Mais tes mains… et cette perfusion, c'est pour faire joli ?

- Je me suis protégé le visage avec mes avant-bras au moment du choc, c'est pour ça que j'ai des coupures dues aux éclats de verre. Quant à la perfusion, c'est une simple mesure de précaution, après une commotion cérébrale.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Ce n'était pas trop horrible, l'accident ?

- J'ai perdu connaissance, en fait, et je ne me suis réveillé qu'à l'hôpital. Je suppose que cela m'a épargné des scènes désagréables.

- Je… j'aurais dû rentrer avec toi, au lieu de m'attarder ici…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous n'auriez pas pu empêcher le train de dérailler.

- Non, mais je t'aurais protégé, je…

- Vos cinq minutes sont écoulées. Comme vous avez pu le constater, mon fils va bien, et d'après les médecins il sera en mesure de reprendre les répétitions d'ici une semaine, si cela vous inquiète.

- Ce n'était pas pour ça que je suis venu !

- Non ? Pour quoi, alors ?

- Parce que je… tiens beaucoup à Fujisaki-kun.

- Je vous saurais gré de tenir mon fils à l'écart de vos perversions.

- Vous préférez les vôtres sans doute ?

- Dehors.

- Papa ! Monsieur Nakano…

- Toi, reste assis !

- Oh…

- Mais ne restez pas planté là, appelez une infirmière ! »

_  
Rapport médical_

Malaise sans importance dû au contre choc et à une trop violente émotion. Prescription : repos absolu.

_  
Conversation téléphonique_

« Alors ?

- Il était bien dans le train, et si tu dis tant mieux, je te tue !

- C'est grave ?

- Non, pas d'après le médecin, il a quelques coupures aux avant-bras et aux mains et une légère commotion cérébrale. Mais il a fait un malaise lorsque je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital, Shu… Je t'assure, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir moi aussi tellement j'ai eu peur.

- Tu es mordu à ce point…

- Il faut croire. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce que j'ai fait de plus intelligent, parce que ses parents, c'est pas un cadeau. Crois-moi, le vieux Uesugi à côté, c'est le père Noël.

- Je vois le genre… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rester ici et squatter les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'on m'autorise à le voir et que ses parents ne soient pas dans le secteur, j'imagine.

- Tu devrais plutôt en profiter pour te changer les idées.

- Parce que tu te changes souvent les idées de Yuki, toi ?

- Mais c'est pas pareil, Hiro, Yuki et moi c'est… tu peux pas comparer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que je l'aime… vraiment, et que je sais que je l'aimerai encore dans cent ans, et qu'il m'aime aussi, et que… c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Alors pour toi, mes sentiments pour lui ne sont qu'une passade ?

- Évidemment. Il ne t'aime pas, et puis c'est encore un gamin, il faudra bien que tu passes à autre chose.

- Je te remercie de ton soutien, mais je ne modifierai pas mon programme.

- Hiro… »

_Bip-biip._

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Hiroshi, c'est K. Seguchi m'a mis au courant pour l'accident de Suguru, et si lui va rester à Kyôto jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, toi je veux te voir demain au studio, comme prévu. Ne m'oblige pas à aller te chercher là-bas, le Kansai n'est pas un endroit que j'apprécie particulièrement alors tu as intérêt à être présent demain. Et à l'heure. »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Hiroshi Nakano et Velouria Konoe de Almeida_

« Allô ?

- Vel, c'est moi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ton entrevue avec les parents ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, ce sont des psychopathes. J'ai dû me prosterner à genoux devant sa mère pour qu'elle daigne me dire que Suguru allait bien. Il n'est pas gravement blessé mais ils le gardent à l'hôpital jusqu'à demain. Je suis allé le voir et là je suis tombé sur le père qui a l'air de monter la garde dans la chambre, dans laquelle je suis bien entendu _persona non grata_.

- Et Fujisaki ? Tu l'as vu ? Comment il va ?

- Légèrement blessé aux mains, un peu commotionné mais sinon ça va à peu près. En fait… il a fait un malaise tout à l'heure mais bon… son père et moi étions à peu de choses près en train de nous disputer alors… Là, je suis sur un banc dans le parc, devant l'entrée et j'attends.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- Une occasion pour y retourner, je me suis fait jeter dehors au bout de cinq minutes ! Attends, on dirait que je suis un dangereux criminel !!

- Il faut dire qu'avec cette histoire de gigolo tu t'es fait une drôle de réputation, tu m'étonnes que ses parents ne veuillent pas que tu tournes autour de leur fils adoré.

- Ça commence vraiment à me fatiguer tout ça… Oh ! Attends, quelqu'un arrive et je viens peut-être de trouver le moyen de communiquer avec lui. À tout à l'heure ! »

_  
Hôpital central de Kyôto – hall_

« Okuda-chan !

- Oui ? Oh ! C'est vous, monsieur Nakano ? Vous avez vu Suguru ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Hé bien… Il n'a rien de très grave mais il a été très secoué par l'accident et tout à l'heure il a fait un léger malaise. Je ne sais pas si on va vous laisser le voir, car il a besoin d'un repos très strict.

- Oh… Moi qui lui apportais des chocolats…

- Justement, pourriez-vous me rendre un immense service ? Je… je vous promets en échange un billet pour notre prochain concert à Kyôto et un pass pour les loges.

- Oh, monsieur Nakano, c'est vraiment trop gentil à vous ! Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me demander… » _soupir énamouré_

« En fait, j'aurais besoin que vous fassiez passer quelque chose à Suguru de ma part. Dans le sachet de chocolats, ça pourrait tenir. Attendez…

- Un message ? Et… un téléphone portable ?

- Oui. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… Voilà ! Parfait ! Je compte sur vous, Okuda-chan.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Narumi, vous savez… »

_  
Message à l'attention de Suguru Fujisaki_

« Fujisaki,

J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu t'es remis de cet étourdissement. Comme tu l'as vu ce matin, tes parents refusent que je m'approche de toi. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur Okuda-chan qui venait te rendre visite et lui ai confié ce message ainsi que le téléphone que tu auras sans doute trouvé dans le sachet de friandises. C'est le mien. Quand tu seras seul, appelle-moi au numéro fixe de « Velouria », tu le trouveras dans le répertoire. J'attendrai ton coup de fil. Sache que je pense très fort à toi.

Nakano. »

_  
Kyôto, appartement de Velouria Konoe de Almeida – conversation_

« Tu comptes camper à côté du téléphone ?

- J'attends un coup de fil.

- Lui avoir filé ton portable, pfff… J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant dedans.

- À part Ikkyoku en fond d'écran, non. »

_Sonnerie téléphonique._

« C'est pour moi ! »

_  
Répertoire téléphonique_

Amis : Shuichi, Suguru, Velouria, Yukari, Miki, Sobi…

Liste rouge : K, Yûji, Yuki…

Divers : Docteur, Dentiste, Sakano, Garagiste, Piscine, Guitare…

_  
Conversation téléphonique_

« Allô ? C'est moi…

- Ah, Sug… euh, Fujisaki, je suis heureux que tu aies eu mon message.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Suguru, vous savez. C'est bien le nom que vous avez entré dans votre portable, non ?

- …

- K vous a laissé cinq messages, dans l'intervalle. Le ton n'était pas des plus agréables.

- Qu'il aille se brosser avec ses répétitions.

- Je lui ai assuré que vous seriez là demain.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi… ?

- Parce qu'il me paraît évident que tant que mon père se prendra pour Cerbère devant la porte de ma chambre, vous n'aurez aucune chance d'y pénétrer, alors autant avancer sur les compositions, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous laissez monsieur Shindô seul, ce sera une catastrophe.

- Ah oui. Le boulot d'abord, n'est-ce pas ? Ce doit être une devise familiale.

- Et nous ne nous en portons pas plus mal, à en juger par les résultats.

- …

- Monsieur Nakano ?

- Tu pourrais au moins m'appeler par mon prénom, si je dois en faire autant. Et arrêter de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas _tellement_ plus âgé que toi.

- Je ne tutoie que les gens dont je suis vraiment très proche.

- … Je vois. Est-ce que je peux quand même te poser une question ?

- Naturellement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, sur le chemin de la philosophie, avant l'arrivée d'Okuda-chan ?

- Je… je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de choses dont on puisse discuter au téléphone.

- D'accord. Remets-toi vite, alors. Tu vas me manquer.

- Oui…

- Puisque tu as mon téléphone, tu promets de m'appeler tous les soirs ? Je ne laisserai pas Yûji toucher au fixe, c'est promis. Regarde à maison dans le répertoire.

- Bon, d'accord. Monsieur Nakano ?

- Oui ?

- Soyez prudent, avec le train.

- Je t'appellerai en arrivant, si ça peut te rassurer. Et, Suguru ?

- Oui ?

- Je t… je t'attendrai, reviens vite.

- Promis. »

_  
Shinkansen, sens Kyôto-Tokyo – lecteur MP3 d'Hiroshi Nakano_

_« It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
But it should've been right  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
But let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
Are we digging a whole  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
This is out of control  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
It can never last  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
Must erase it fast  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
But it could've been right. »_

_  
Article sur le site Internet de la revue Arpèges consacrée à la musique classique_

Le tragique déraillement de train survenu dimanche dernier peu après son départ de Kyôto et qui a fait une victime et de nombreux blessés compte parmi ces derniers le jeune pianiste Suguru Fujisaki. Il rentrait à Tokyo après un court séjour chez sa famille lorsque l'accident s'est produit. Par chance il ne souffre que de blessures superficielles qui ne remettent nullement en cause la suite de sa carrière. Souhaitons-lui donc un bon rétablissement.

_  
Entrefilet dans Let it Rock ! hebdomadaire japonais consacré à la musique rock_

Série noire pour Bad Luck ! Après le malaise – sans gravité – survenu il y a peu au guitariste Nakano, voici que leur membre additionnel et claviériste, Fujisaki, vient d'être la victime du déraillement du Shinkasen Kyôto-Tokyo qui a eu lieu avant-hier. Aux dernières nouvelles il ne souffrirait heureusement de rien de grave et sera en mesure de reprendre une activité dès la semaine prochaine. Il semblerait que Bad Luck porte décidément bien son nom.

_  
Messages d'encouragement laissés sur le site officiel de Bad Luck_

« Oh mon dieu, j'espère que tu n'es pas gravement blessé, ça a dû être vraiment terrible ! Sois assuré de mon soutien ! »

« Vous êtes un jeune homme exemplaire qui ne mérite certainement pas pareil coup du sort. Courage ! »

« Fujisaki, reviens vite ! C'est quand tu n'es pas là qu'on se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose à Bad Luck ! »

« Comme il parait que tu aimes le chocolat je t'en ai envoyé une grosse boîte en espérant qu'elle t'aidera à aller un peu mieux. Bisous, Kaori-chan. »

* * *

La chanson qu'écoute Hiroshi dans le train est _Resistance_, de Muse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Allô ?

- Bonsoir, c'est vous monsieur Nakano ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Oh, mais c'est toi, Fujisaki ! Hiro m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident ! Ça va mieux ? Tu sais qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi et…

- Donne-moi ça immédiatement ! » _Bruits dans le téléphone_. « Allô, Fu… Suguru ?

- Monsieur Nakano, cette fois c'est bien vous ?

- Oui. C'était mon frangin, évidemment. Je lui avais pourtant dit de me laisser décrocher mais plus pénible que lui ça n'existe pas. Comment vas-tu ? Pas de malaise aujourd'hui ?

- Non. J'avais juste besoin de repos. J'ai eu une mauvaise migraine ce matin mais c'est normal, une conséquence de la commotion cérébrale m'a dit le médecin, mais du coup ils ont décidé de me garder un jour de plus. J'en profite pour me reposer, vu que ces derniers temps c'était plutôt la course. Et vous ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Monsieur K ne vous a pas fait de remarques ?

- Vu que j'étais bien là ce matin, et en avance en plus, il n'a rien dit. Sakano s'est fendu d'un petit communiqué à la presse relatif à ton accident puis nous avons répété. J'avoue que je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça mais bon… ça s'est bien passé. Tu m'as manqué. Tu as su te faire une place dans le groupe, en dépit de ce que peut prétendre Shuichi, et… je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles une fois que ta collaboration avec nous sera terminée.

- Je… je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cela maintenant, monsieur Nakano.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Et tes parents ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop fait la guerre vis-à-vis de l'incident de dimanche ?

- Non. Par principe, chez nous, le linge sale se lave en famille et puis vous êtes reparti donc la menace est pour l'instant écartée.

- Ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher de retourner à Tokyo, tout de même ?

- Non. Je suis officiellement en contrat avec vous. Mon cousin va sans doute s'arranger pour me faire surveiller étroitement une fois que je serai revenu. Ça non plus je… préfère ne pas en discuter pour l'instant, veuillez m'excuser.

- Tu sais… je te prépare une surprise pour ton retour.

- Une surprise ? Comment ça ?

- Tu verras bien. J'espère que tu aimeras.

- Hum… je devrais sans doute me dépêcher de me rétablir, alors.

- Je t'ai…t'attends avec impatience. Reviens vite. On s'appelle demain, hein ?

- D'accord. À demain. Bonne soirée. »

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13 – conversation entre Shuichi Shindô et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu écris, Hiro ? Un texte ?

- Oui. Je compose.

- Tu as eu un éclair d'inspiration ?

- C'est la visite au sanctuaire Fushimi Inari Taisha, tu pourrais pas comprendre. C'est un endroit… magique. Magique et magnifique.

- Je devrais peut-être y aller aussi avec Yuki, alors ?

- Heu… »

_  
Extrait du carnet de partition d'Hiroshi Nakano_

_« I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide'  
Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you… »_

_  
Tokyo Station – quai numéro 3_

« C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher.

- J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais ma compagnie à celle de K…

- Certes. Je m'étonne cependant que mon cher cousin n'ait pas été plus suspicieux.

- Disons qu'il a peut-être plus confiance en K que ce qu'il devrait.

- Tu viens, le taxi attend. Donne-moi cette valise.

- Ce n'est pas la…

- Tu es blessé aux mains, je ne vais quand même pas te laisser galérer. Fais voir, d'ailleurs… Il y en a une ou deux qui ont l'air profond, quand même, tu es certain que tu seras en mesure de jouer ?

- Mais oui. C'est plus impressionnant, que ça n'en a l'air.

- Mmm. Je me méfie, tu es du genre à continuer même si tu souffres le martyre. Tu me promets de ne pas en faire trop ?

- Oui. Vous pouvez lâcher ma main, maintenant… »

_Smack.  
_  
« Mais… mais…

- Ma mère faisait toujours ça quand nous étions petits. Elle disait que ça aidait les blessures à guérir plus vite.

- Elle est…

- … à moitié européenne. D'où crois-tu que je tienne la couleur de mes yeux ? Allons-y cette fois, le taxi attend. »

_  
Flash météo_

« Nous vous rappelons que le cyclone Elisa est attendu pour demain soir sur la Côte Est. Des vents violents se propageront à l'intérieur des terres. La région de Tokyo sera… »

_  
Devant la maison des Seguchi_

« Est-ce que tu peux venir un peu plus tôt au studio, demain matin ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer. Enfin, te faire écouter, plutôt.

- Votre fameuse surprise ?

- Tu verras bien.

- D'accord. Sept heures trente ?

- Ça marche. À demain, m… Suguru.

- À demain.

_  
Maison des Seguchi – chambre de Suguru Fujisaki_

Il faut que je dorme. Si je ne dors pas, je ne serai pas en forme demain. Pour mon premier jour de reprise, ça la ficherait mal. En plus ces coupures me lancent. J'espère que je ne serai pas trop gêné pour jouer. Et j'ai promis d'arriver plus tôt. Je me demande ce qu'il veut me faire écouter… Non, si je pense à ça je n'arriverai pas à dormir. J'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite c'est stupide. Je ne savais pas que sa mère était à moitié européenne, mais c'est vrai qu'il a les yeux les plus magnifiques que j'aie jamais vus. Et zut. Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose. La sonate numéro 17 de Beethoven, _la Tempête_. C'est de circonstance. Alors, ça commence par…

_  
Appartement de Yûji et Hiroshi Nakano – une heure du matin_

« Tu ne travailles pas demain, toi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- C'est vrai que tu vas faire ta grande déclaration à l'élu de ton cœur…

- C'est juste une chanson.

- Avec des paroles pareilles, s'il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il est vraiment complètement stupide. Ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas, au contraire.

- Tais-toi et passe-moi un volant.

- Tu veux faire une coupe Arc-en-ciel ? Je te préviens, je vais t'éclater.

- À ta place, je ne crierais pas victoire trop tôt… »

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13, 7h40 – Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. Excusez mon retard mais à cause de la pluie la circulation est ralentie ce matin.

- Ça ne fait rien. Bonjour, Suguru. Hé, mais, tu es trempé ?

- Les rafales de vent retournaient tellement mon parapluie qu'il a fini par casser.

- Attends, je vais te chercher un café, ça te réchauffera… Tiens, essuie-toi.

- Vous avez évité la pluie en moto ?

- J'ai demandé à mon frère de m'accompagner en voiture, en fait. Il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose de temps en temps. Je cours te chercher ton café. »

_Roulement de tonnerre au loin._

« Voilà. C'est sinistre, il fait super sombre dans le couloir.

- Merci beaucoup. J'espère que d'ici ce soir ça se sera calmé.

- Pas certain du tout. Alors, heu… Hé bien, il est temps pour moi de te faire écouter ma surprise. J'aimerais que tu l'écoutes jusqu'au bout, sans rien dire, d'accord. Alors, heu… hé bien, j'y vais.

_« I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile… _»

_Violent éclair suivi d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant et d'une coupure totale de courant._

« Monsieur Nakano ?

- Manquait plus que ça… Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de groupe électrogène dans un bâtiment pareil ?

- J'ai l'impression que c'est une partie de la ville qui vient d'être plongée dans le noir… à ce que j'en vois à travers la pluie qui ruisselle le long de la vitre.

- Évidemment il a fallu que ça arrive juste maintenant … peu importe, je… je reprends du début. Tu… veux bien continuer à écouter ?

- Oui… »

_« I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide'  
Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you… »_

« …

- Je… c'est ce que j'ai à l'esprit depuis un long moment maintenant… Je… enfin, voilà.

- …

- Je… je ne t'ai pas choqué, j'espère ?

- …

- Fuji… Suguru, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est… Mmh !? »

_Bruit de la pluie qui fouette les vitres et du vent qui hurle à l'extérieur._

« Euh… Hé bien… J'en conclus que tu as aimé, en fin de compte. Mais que tu te jettes sur moi comme ça…

- Cessez de parler, monsieur Nakano, je n'arrive pas à vous embrasser.

- Ah… très bien. »

_Grondement de tonnerre._

« Tu sais… tes lèvres ont un petit goût de sucre absolument délicieux. »

_  
Messageries téléphoniques_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Hi guys ! Vu le temps et la tempête prévue pour ce soir, la répétition est annulée. De toute façon avec les coupures d'électricité, le fonctionnement des appareils électroniques est trop aléatoire. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, et rendez-vous demain. »

_  
N-G Productions, studio 13_

« La répétition est annulée…

- Vous voulez rentrer chez vous ?

- Oui, si tu viens avec moi.

- Vous savez bien que c'est impossible.

- Alors nous n'avons qu'à rester ici. Attends, je crois qu'on a des trucs dans la réserve… »

_Un quart d'heure plus tard_

« Et voilà : couvertures, bougies, café chaud, paquets de biscuits… que demander d'autre ?

- Un baiser ?

- Mmm… tu y prends goût, on dirait.

- Chut. »

_Dix minutes plus tard_

« On fait de la musique ?

- Guitare sèche et piano, le reste ne marche pas sans électricité.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous me chanterez encore quelque chose ?

- Je ne suis pas tellement doué…

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime vous écouter.

- Tu ne pourrais vraiment pas me tutoyer ?

- Non. Si je commence je finirai par me louper devant K ou ma famille. Et…

- Oui, je sais. Suguru ?

- Quoi ?

- Dépêche-toi de grandir…

- Oui… »

_Cinq heures plus tard._

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. S'endormir de cette façon… Des mesures énergiques s'imposent, et vite. »

_  
Messageries téléphoniques_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Sakano, je suis occupé pour le moment, mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

« Monsieur Sakano, désolé de vous déranger pendant votre semaine de congé, mais je dois vous entretenir de toute urgence au sujet de Bad Luck. Veuillez me rappeler dans les plus brefs délais ».

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez les Fujisaki. Nous ne sommes pas disponibles pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après la sonnerie. »_

« Ma tante, Tôma à l'appareil. Il semble que nous ayons été négligents en ce qui concerne votre fils. Je pense que ce lycée privé dont vous m'aviez parlé ne serait finalement pas une mauvaise idée. Rappelez-moi dès que possible, je vous prie. »

_  
Kirin Radio – flash d'information_

Le cyclone Elisa qui a touché hier soir le centre est de Honshu s'est éloigné des côtes dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui de nombreux dégâts matériels mais aucune victime n'est à déplorer. La région de Tokyo a été durement frappée, en raison des glissements de terrain causés par les pluies diluviennes qui ont précédé le passage du cyclone, et plusieurs routes sont coupées aux alentours de Chiba. De nombreuses habitations ont été endommagées et les secouristes sont déjà à pied d'œuvre pour porter secours aux sinistrés.

_  
N-G Productions, studio 13 – matin_

« Ça alors ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, vous deux ?!

- Salut, Shu. Bah… On est coincés ici depuis hier, en fait.

- Bonjour, monsieur Shindô…

- Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

- Oui, vu le temps qu'il faisait hier soir on ne pouvait pas sortir de toute façon. Alors, eh bien… Nous avons composé, histoire de passer le temps.

- J'aimerais bien prendre un café, histoire de me réveiller tout à fait…

- Bon… Bonjour à tous !!

- Tiens, Sakano, vous n'étiez pas censé être en vacances ? Vous êtes revenu à cause du cyclone ?

- Pas… pas du tout ! Monsieur le directeur m'a convoqué de toute urgence ce matin à la première heure alors j'ai bondi dans le premier métro !

- Tu n'es pas parti bien loin en vacances, toi…

- Qu'y a-t-il donc de si urgent ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça concerne Bad Luck, mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus.

- Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est là, mettons-nous au travail sans tarder !

- Heu… On peut aller se débarbouiller un peu aux toilettes avant, non ? »

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13 – après-midi_

« Fujisaki, monsieur le directeur souhaite te parler, dans son bureau.

- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Très bien, j'y vais. »

_  
Dernier étage de N-G Productions – bureau de Tôma Seguchi_

« Bonjour, monsieur Seguchi.

- Tu aurais au moins pu passer un coup de téléphone afin de prévenir que tu ne rentrerais pas, hier soir. Mika et moi nous sommes inquiétés.

- Je… les portables étaient brouillés à cause des intempéries et les téléphones fixes coupés.

- Et comme par hasard, tu as passé la journée – et la nuit – en compagnie de Nakano.

- Nous n'avons pas reçu le message de monsieur K. Ou du moins, quand nous l'avons eu, nous nous trouvions déjà au studio.

- Et tu as une bonne explication à me donner quant à votre présence, à tous les deux, largement en avance sur l'horaire habituel ?

- Monsieur Nakano voulait m'entretenir de quelque chose en rapport avec une future composition.

- Tu es dix ans trop jeune pour me mentir, Suguru. Et quand bien même, tu sais parfaitement que tes parents t'ont interdit de passer du temps en compagnie de ce garçon. Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'il t'a accompagné à Tokyo ? Crois-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps à te surveiller. Ta mère m'a appelé tout à l'heure et elle m'a fait part de son désarroi en regard de ta conduite. Tu te conduis comme un gamin désobéissant, Suguru, et j'avoue être extrêmement déçu. Il est clair que j'ai commis une erreur de jugement en te pensant raisonnable.

- Monsieur Seguchi, je…

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Puisque tu te conduis comme un enfant il est temps pour toi de retourner à l'école. Ta mère va venir à Tokyo ; elle m'a parlé du lycée Otemae, un établissement privé qui fait aussi office d'internat. C'est un lycée prestigieux, dans lequel les allées et venues des élèves sont extrêmement contrôlées, de même que leurs fréquentations. Sitôt que les formalités d'inscription seront établies, tu y poursuivras ta scolarité jusqu'à ce que ta collaboration avec Bad Luck prenne fin.

- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- C'est bien pour cela que ta mère va venir. Tu aurais dû te montrer raisonnable, Suguru. Si tu n'es pas content, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu peux disposer, à présent. »

* * *

La chanson écrite par Hiroshi est_ Hello_, de Lionel Richie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

_  
Extraits du règlement intérieur du lycée Otemae_

1° Les horaires des cours sont de 8h30 à 17h30, du lundi au vendredi. Pour les élèves disposant d'horaires aménagés, la plage de 14h30 à 17h30 est consacrée aux activités particulières.

2° Tous les élèves sont tenus de rejoindre leur salle d'étude à la fin des cours.

4° Tous les élèves doivent avoir regagné leurs dortoirs à 19h30 précises.

7° Les chambres de trois personnes sont attribuées une fois pour toute au début de l'année et il n'est pas possible d'en changer sans motif réel et sérieux.

8° Tout élève surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu sera sévèrement puni.

9° Sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement : les téléphones portables, les radios, les télévisions, les consoles de jeux, le tabac, l'alcool, les armes, le maquillage, les bijoux, les ouvrages licencieux, la drogue et tout autre objet susceptible d'être facteur de trouble.

15° Aucune sortie n'est autorisée sans une signature expresse du responsable légal.

_  
Lycée Otemae – chambre 13_

« Alors, Fujisaki, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver là ?

- …

- Allez, tout le monde sait qu'ici c'est une maison de correction de luxe pour gosses de la bonne société. Personne n'arrive là par hasard. Tiens, Nakamura, derrière toi, il s'est fait choper à consommer de l'ecstasy. Et moi j'ai fauché des trucs dans les magasins, juste pour le plaisir vu que mes vieux peuvent me payer ce que je veux. Enfin… Alors, ton souci ?

- …

- Eh mais je sais où je l'ai déjà vu ! Tu jouais avec les Bad Luck, non ? Et t'as eu une liaison avec le guitariste, là…

- Ne mélangeons pas tout. Oui, j'ai joué avec les Bad Luck, je dois toujours jouer avec eux durant les horaires aménagés, et non, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire de liaison.

- Tu parles… pourquoi tu serais ici, sinon ? Pédale.

- C'est bon Takada, t'as pas besoin d'être vulgaire non plus.

- J'y peux rien, ça me débecte, ce genre de type.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé pour vous, étant donné qu'il semblerait que nous devions passer la fin de l'année ensemble.

- Ouais ben garde tes distances.

- C'était bien mon intention, je vous rassure.

- Fais pas attention, Takada a une grande gueule mais il est pas méchant. Bon sang, je tuerais pour avoir une clope.

- Et moi un téléphone portable. Un coup de fil par semaine, bordel ! Ma petite copine va me larguer, à ce régime, c'est clair et net.

- … »

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13_

« Bon sang Hiro, reprends-toi ! On est censé jouer une balade, là, pas une marche funèbre.

- J'aimerais t'y voir. Tu ferais quelle tête, toi, si on t'interdisait de voir Eiri pour les deux années à venir ?

- Mais c'est pas la même chose !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble, et…

- … Et dès le lendemain du jour où tu l'as rencontré, tu ne parlais déjà plus que de lui.

- Oui, mais Fujisaki est encore un gamin ! À cet âge-là…

- Tu n'avais que deux ans de plus lorsque tu as rencontré Eiri. Et par bien des aspects il est plus mûr que toi.

- Je sais Hiro, mais… je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre qu'attendre. Si vous vous aimez vraiment, vous réussirez à les passer, ces deux ans. Et puis tu sais quoi, dans l'intervalle, on va devenir tellement célèbres que vous pourrez dire à Seguchi d'aller se faire foutre. D'accord ?

- D'accord… mais Shu, il me manque tellement, il n'a même pas le droit d'écrire ou de passer un coup de fil, là-bas.

- Mais il vient répéter chaque après-midi avec nous, non ?

- Tu parles. On est tellement surveillés que…

- Toi, tu es surveillé. Pas moi. Je pourrais faire circuler des mots.

- Merci Shu. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au lycée, là.

- Courage, Hiro. Vous allez vous en sortir, parce que l'amour est plus fort que tout !

- Si tu le dis… »

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonjour Naru-chan,

Désolé pour mon silence mais il m'est arrivé des choses tellement épouvantables depuis mon retour à Tokyo que j'ai été dans l'impossibilité la plus totale d'écrire.

Figure-toi que… mes parents m'ont envoyé dans un lycée privé, une sorte de prison pour gosses de riches dans laquelle on n'a le droit de rien faire à part étudier. Téléphone portable interdit, accès à Internet limité – je t'écris de la salle informatique et encore je dois faire vite, le temps alloué est réglementé.

Mon crime ? Être trop proche de Nakano qui, à leurs yeux, n'est qu'un monstre de perversion qui n'a qu'une seule idée en tête : me corrompre, ce qui est ridicule. Je sais bien qu'ils cherchent à me protéger mais… mince, je suis assez grand pour arriver à faire la part des choses !

Bref, pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression de vivre un enfer. J'en arrive à souhaiter de tout mon cœur que cette collaboration avec Bad Luck se termine afin de rentrer le plus rapidement possible à Kyôto. Au moins, je ne serai plus fliqué. Ici, je ne peux même pas aller faire un tour après le travail si j'en ai envie. Et pour couronner le tout, nous sommes trois par chambre et l'un de mes camarades de chambrée m'a tout l'air d'être un sale abruti.

Je dois te quitter si je veux avoir le temps d'envoyer un mot à Shinichi. À… quand j'en aurai l'occasion.

Suguru.

_  
Lycée Otemae, salle de classe – conversation à mots couverts_

« Mais si ! Je te dis qu'il fait partie de ce groupe, Bad Luck ! J'ai reconnu son nom.

- Ça ne me dit rien.

- Tu as dû entendre leur dernier single, il est passé partout : _Stand by the Sand_. Leur chanteur est un type teint en rose.

- Rose ? Beurk.

- Oui. Et Fujisaki a fricoté avec Nakano, le guitariste. À l'époque ils n'avaient pas donné son nom mais je suis certaine que c'était lui, il y avait sa photo.

- Alors ce serait pour ça qu'il se retrouverait ici ?

- Mesdemoiselles Kôno et Saji, c'est ici que ça se passe ! »

_  
Dernier étage de N-G Productions – bureau de Tôma Seguchi_

« Bien, Suguru, comment vas-tu ? Je suppose que ça se passe bien dans ton nouveau lycée ?

- Autant que faire se peut.

- Tant mieux, mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que je t'ai fait venir. Tu as pris énormément de retard dans l'enregistrement de ton disque – je sais bien qu'il y a eu des impondérables ces derniers temps et que Bad Luck t'accapare plus que ce qui était prévu. Donc, toute cette semaine, c'est à tes répétitions que tu vas te consacrer, avec un enregistrement prévu samedi. Je sais que tu ne travailles normalement pas le samedi mais on ne peut pas perdre davantage de temps. Alors je compte sur toi pour mener tout ceci à bien. Des questions ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux y aller. »

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 15_

« Psst ! Hé, Fujisaki !

- Monsieur Shindô ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bonjour l'accueil, hein ! C'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je suis ici mais pour Hiro. Il déprime depuis qu'il ne peut plus te parler en privé alors… je me suis proposé pour être son messager.

- Oh ? C'est gentil de votre part.

- Ça me déprime de voir mon meilleur ami déprimer. Voilà un petit carnet, t'auras qu'à y écrire ta réponse et je passerai le récupérer plus tard. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Merci, monsieur Shindô.

- De rien. À tout à l'heure. »

_  
Love Note_

_How to use it :_

Écris-moi un mot… ce que tu veux, et s'il te plaît, ne prétend pas que tout va bien si ce n'est pas le cas.

Refais passer le carnet à Shuichi.

Et je te répondrai de la même façon.

Je commence :

J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu me manques terriblement, mais j'imagine qu'il nous faudra prendre notre mal en patience. Quatre ans. Pourquoi la majorité est-elle à vingt ans, au Japon ? Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore, dans quatre ans ? Nous avons à peine eu le temps d'ébaucher une histoire que c'est déjà la fin. Du moins, une longue pause… Une seule nuit pour quatre ans, c'est peu. Est-ce que tes communications Internet sont surveillées ? Sinon mon adresse email est guitar(point)hiro(arobase)msn(point)com. En dernier ressort, ce carnet. J'espère que la vie dans ton lycée n'est pas trop dure. Apparemment, ils ont assez bonne réputation, mais on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

Je t'aime. Et je sais que ça sonne terriblement guimauve, mais je t'attendrai. J'espère juste que nous parviendrons à trouver des moyens de faire passer ces quatre ans plus rapidement. Je t'embrasse, mon cœur, comme cette nuit d'orage au studio 13… À bientôt. Ton amoureux.

_  
Appartement de Yûji et Hiroshi Nakano – liste de courses_

Boîtes de mouchoirs en papier  
Boîtes de chocolat (petit format)  
Carnets lignés  
Stylos  
Cahiers de partition  
CD vierges  
Choux  
Riz  
Poulet  
SD card  
Webcam

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13_

« Nakano ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu, samedi ?

- Euh… non.

- _Good_. Je pense que ce serait bien que tu passes aux studios dans ce cas.

- Hein… mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as besoin de rectifier ces arrangements sur _Loosing Shiny_.

- Mais…

- Surtout que Fujisaki ne pourra pas vous aider cette semaine, il travaille sur ses propres enregistrements. Il sera au studio 15, samedi.

- Ah…

- Et il se trouve que ni Sakano ni Seguchi ne seront dans le secteur. Je suis donc chargé de la surveillance, et moi les heures supp, ça me gave. Il se pourrait bien que j'aille faire une sieste dans la salle de repos, compris ?

- Compris K. Merci.

- De rien. Et _keep on the good job_, Fujisaki et toi faites de l'excellent boulot ensemble. Même si Seguchi fait une fois de plus passer ses intérêts familiaux avant les profits. »

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Hiroshi Nakano_

Bonjour monsieur Nakano,

Merci de m'avoir fait parvenir votre mail par l'intermédiaire du carnet. Je ne pense pas que les communications via Internet soient surveillées, en revanche les temps d'accès aux ordinateurs sont règlementés et contrôlés ; de plus, on ne peut pas y aller en soirée.

Vous n'imaginez pas combien je suis heureux de pouvoir vous contacter au moins de cette manière. Ici… ça va. Je mentirais en disant que je m'y plais, mais ce ne serait pas non plus la vérité de dire que j'y vis un enfer. Un de mes camarades de chambre semble assez limité intellectuellement mais hormis ça… ça va.

Quatre ans… Pour tout vous dire, cela m'apparaît comme une attente interminable. Mes parents s'imaginent sans doute qu'entre-temps je me lasserai, mais alors ils me connaissent bien mal.

Ce qui est le plus pénible, en fin de compte, c'est de ne pas pouvoir nous voir de cette semaine, car même si nous sommes surveillés, quand je travaille avec Bad Luck nous sommes ensemble et pour moi c'est très important, même s'il me faut, la plupart du temps, me contenter de contacts fugitifs… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne renoncerai pas.

Je vous aime et vous embrasse,

Suguru.

_  
Mail de Hiroshi Nakano à Suguru Fujisaki_

Bonjour mon cœur,

Pour moi aussi cette semaine va être difficile, cependant la perspective de te voir bientôt me la rend soudain moins pénible à supporter. En effet, nous avons reçu une aide providentielle en la personne de… K. Non, tu ne rêves pas, de toutes les personnes auxquelles nous aurions pu penser, c'est bien de lui que vient une ouverture.

Sache donc que je serai à N-G samedi. Du travail interne, tu vois… Donc… je te dis à samedi et en attendant je t'embrasse très fort, à défaut d'autre chose.

Je t'aime,

Hiro.

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 14_

« OK, c'est dans la boîte ! On peut faire une pause.

- C'était parfait, monsieur Fujisaki. Quelle intensité !

- À quelle heure reprenons-nous ?

- Disons… dans une demi-heure.

- Très bien. À tout à l'heure ! »

_  
N-G Productions, cafétéria_

« Alors ? Comment s'est passée cette première session d'enregistrement ?

- Du mieux possible. Il faut dire que… allez savoir pourquoi, je me sens très en forme et motivé, ce matin.

- Je t'offre un café ?

- Un chocolat, plutôt, s'il vous plaît.

- C'est-à-dire que… En fait de chocolat, je t'ai apporté ça.

- Oh ! Merci, monsieur Nakano ! Si vous vouliez me mettre d'encore meilleure humeur, c'est réussi.

- Hé bien… Si je pouvais t'embrasser ce serait encore mieux mais je crains qu'ici il y ait trop de témoins.

- Et si nous allions au studio 13 ? Monsieur K s'y trouve vraiment ?

- Il y était tout à l'heure. On peut toujours aller voir, en tout cas. »

_  
Rapport de : Claude Winchester à : Rage, directrice artistique XMR_

Opération Bad Luck : stade 1

Rapprochement des protagonistes HN et SF opéré. Rapprochement même très intime, je suis certain que la scène vous plairait. Je pourrais envisager de vous envoyer des photos si vous consentez à faire un effort sur mon salaire.

TS trop occupé à surveiller la vertu de son cousin pour se préoccuper du sort du groupe. Ouverture possible donc, si on le monte suffisamment contre BL pour qu'il veuille les lâcher.

Reste à convaincre SF. C'est lui la clé de l'histoire. HN le suivra quoi qu'il arrive et les relations entre SS et TS sont suffisamment mauvaises pour qu'il ne voit pas d'inconvénient à partir.

Prêt pour le stade 2.

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 14 – fin d'après-midi_

« Fujisaki, j'ai à te parler.

- Moi aussi, monsieur K.

- _Good_. Allons au studio 13, nous serons plus tranquilles. Nakano a dû rentrer avec de quoi faire de beaux rêves…

- …

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi nous avoir aidés en dépit de l'opposition de mon cousin ?

- Parce que j'ai avant tout à cœur la réussite de Bad Luck. Or je ne peux que constater que Nakano et toi faites de l'excellent travail lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Le groupe a besoin de vous deux.

- Hum. Et en vrai ?

- C'est la vérité. Seguchi, dans cette histoire, fait passer sa rancœur avant son intérêt professionnel, et c'est dommage.

- Il n'a pas rompu ma collaboration avec Bad Luck.

- Non, mais il le fera plus que probablement au terme de l'album, n'est-ce pas ? Tu repartiras à Kyoto, où existe probablement l'équivalent du lycée Otemae, et tu ne reverras pas Nakano avant ta majorité… autrement dit, une éternité.

- Et comme vous êtes quelqu'un de naturellement altruiste et bienveillant, vous vous proposez de nous venir en aide, c'est bien ça.

- Mais tout à fait ! Tu pourrais demander ton émancipation, tu y as pensé ?

- Si je faisais cela, ma famille ne m'adresserait plus la parole, et monsieur Seguchi s'arrangerait pour que Bad Luck ne trouve plus aucune maison de production.

- Au Japon, peut-être. Mais son influence ne s'étend pas au-delà des mers.

- …

- Fujisaki ?

- Ils vous payent combien ?

- Hum… Tu comprends vite, j'aurais du m'en douter. Tu n'es pas un Seguchi pour rien. Cependant tu ne devrais pas repousser ma proposition sur un coup de tête. XMR est la plus grosse boîte de production américaine, et ils sont prêts à vous payer bien mieux que N-G.

- Évidemment, ils ont vu comment nous marchions, ils prennent un risque moindre.

- Réfléchis bien : d'un côté la liberté, l'amour et la fortune, de l'autre, la prison. Tu choisis quoi ?

- Et le fait que pour ça, je doive trahir toute ma famille, c'est un point de détail…

- Si tu préfères sacrifier Nakano, c'est ton problème, après tout.

- Vous êtes… !

- … Au plus offrant, Seguchi l'a un peu vite oublié. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour me donner ta réponse, tu sais où me joindre. Bye ! »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Tôma Seguchi et le proviseur du lycée Otemae_

« Allô ?

- Monsieur Tôma Seguchi ? Yoshifumi Abe, le proviseur du lycée Otemae. C'est à propos de votre jeune parent, Suguru Fujisaki. Il n'est pas rentré à l'internat. Je me demandais… Peut-être est-il chez vous ?

- Il n'est pas… Non. Il ne se trouve pas ici.

- Vous n'auriez pas une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

- Non… Non, je suis désolé. Je vais contacter d'éventuelles connaissances. Et ses parents aussi.

- Merci. Appelez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y aura des sanctions.

- Oui, et tout à fait à juste titre. Au revoir, monsieur Abe, et merci de m'avoir mis au courant. »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Monsieur Nakano ? Tôma Seguchi. Suguru n'est pas retourné à son lycée après l'enregistrement d'aujourd'hui. Si vous savez où il est, je vous prie de me le dire instamment. Sachez que je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi et que si vous et lui tentez de jouer au plus malin, vous le regretterez amèrement. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : merci pour ta review! Oui, c'est clair que le pairing Tatsuha/Ryûichi est plus populaire (et presque canon, faut dire) mais le Hiro/Suguru finira par obtenir la reconnaissance qu'il mérite, mouahaha! (Non? ^^' ) Quant à Tôma, il n'a pas fini de sévir mais il ne faut pas croire, Kira et moi l'aimons bien.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Allô ?

- Monsieur Nakano, c'est moi.

- Suguru ? Mais… mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu parti ? Seguchi m'a laissé un message hyper menaçant sur mon portable par lequel j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas rentré à ton lycée. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Une fugue ?

- Je suis à Kyôto. Je vous téléphone de la gare, vous savez bien qu'on m'a pris mon téléphone.

- À Kyôto ? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Je vais aller voir mes parents. J'ai besoin de parler avec eux. K et moi avons eu une discussion après votre départ et il m'a fait une proposition. J'ai bien réfléchi, et je veux essayer une dernière chose avant de lui donner ma réponse. Faites-moi confiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Discuter. Mes parents savent ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Je vous rappelle dès que possible. À tout à l'heure. Je vous aime.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Rappelle-moi vite. »

_  
Kyôto – maison des Fujisaki_

« Bonsoir, maman.

- Suguru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ton père et moi étions morts d'inquiétude depuis que nous avons reçu ce coup de fil de Tôma. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça ? Tu es devenu fou !

- Je dois vous parler. Puis-je le faire à l'intérieur plutôt que sur le pas de la porte ? C'est très important.

- Bien sûr.

- Bonsoir, papa.

- Suguru ? Mais enfin…

- Comme je viens de le dire à maman, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous parler de quelque chose de très important. Je vais tâcher d'être bref mais je vous demande de m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Voilà, je préfère être honnête, ainsi nous pourrons jouer cartes sur table. Je sais que vous agissez pour mon bien, mais ce n'est pas en faisant ce que vous faites que vous parviendrez à m'éloigner de Nakano. Je l'aime. Non, laissez-moi terminer d'abord. Il ne m'a pas séduit. Il n'a joué aucun jeu avec moi. Ça s'est fait petit à petit, tout simplement. Il ne cherche pas à jouer avec moi et je lui fais confiance.

- Suguru, tu…

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Je ne veux pas être contraint de l'aimer à la sauvette, comme si ce que nous faisions était sale, honteux ou malhonnête. J'ai reçu une proposition, cet après-midi. Une très grosse maison de disque américaine est intéressée par Bad Luck, à condition que je collabore avec eux. Mon… interlocuteur a mentionné l'émancipation. Si je fais ça, je serai libre d'aller où je veux, de vivre avec qui je veux. Mais… je vais être franc, je ne veux pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Je ne veux pas couper les ponts avec vous, c'est grâce à vous et votre soutien si j'en suis là où je suis et je ne veux pas être obligé d'avoir à choisir. Bad Luck ne me détournera jamais du piano. Et je suis persuadé que Nakano ne fera jamais rien qui me soit préjudiciable. Je lui ai dit que j'allais le rappeler. Si je le lui demande, il viendra et vous pourrez vous assurer de ses intentions. Voici tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. À présent, la balle est dans votre camp.

- … Très bien. Téléphone à Nakano. S'il prend le premier train demain matin il peut être là à huit heures.

- Merci, maman.

- Attends avant de me remercier. J'ai encore à entendre ce jeune homme. Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé avant de partir ? Assied-toi, il reste du donburi. »

_  
Tokyo – appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano_

« Mes parents savent ce qui est le mieux pour moi… et bien j'espère, parce que moi, si j'avais écouté les nôtres…

- Tu ne veux pas te calmer un peu ? Tu me donnes le tournis…

- Comment tu veux que je reste calme ? Et s'ils ne l'écoutent pas ? S'ils décident de l'enfermer, de le garder à Kyoto, de…

- Eh bien il ne te restera plus qu'à enfiler ton armure de chevalier blanc et à voler à son secours.

- Très drôle…

- Écoute, s'il t'a dit qu'il allait convaincre ses parents, c'est sans doute la vérité, il les connaît mieux que toi.

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, Yûji, les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas admises dans la société japonaise, et surtout pas dans ce genre de milieu.

- Pourtant, Yuki et Shuichi…

- Ça, c'est un cas à part. Une histoire extraordinaire, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? »

_  
Rapport de : Claude Winchester à : Rage, directrice artistique XMR_

Alerte ! La cible SF a disparu dans la nature, et TS semble se douter de quelque chose.

Je passe à la mise en œuvre du plan B.

_  
Conversation téléphonique_

« Allô, Hiro ?

- Ah, Shu…

- Cache ta joie, surtout. Désolé de ne pas m'appeler Suguru Fujisaki.

- Non, c'est pas ça, mais…

- Hiro, est-ce que K t'a parlé d'autres projets pour Bad Luck, récemment ?

- D'autres projets ?

- Oui, comme partir aux États-Unis, par exemple.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'apparemment, c'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

- Attends, et notre contrat avec N-G ? Et… Suguru ?

- Vu les circonstances, Seguchi sera plus que content de se débarrasser de nous, et d'ailleurs c'est réciproque. Quant à ton précieux claviériste, apparemment il a trouvé une combine pour qu'il puisse venir.

- …

- Hiro ?

- Oui. J'aurais du me douter que rien n'était gratuit, avec lui…

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Que si c'était pour ne plus avoir Seguchi sur le dos et gagner plus de fric, je signais tout de suite !

- Et Yuki ?

- Bah il vient avec moi, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Attends, mon portable sonne, je te rappelle. »

_  
Messagerie téléphonique_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Monsieur Nakano ? J'ai parlé à mes parents, et ils tiennent absolument à vous rencontrer demain, à huit heures. Ne soyez pas en retard s'il vous plaît. Et soyez convaincant… A demain, je vous aime. »

_  
Valise  
_

Jeans de rechange (je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester)  
Pantalon habillé (il faut faire bonne impression)  
Boîtes de chocolat (heureusement que j'avais des stocks, espérons que c'est une faiblesse familiale)  
Chemise (sur le dessus pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas trop)  
Cravate (euh… c'est vraiment nécessaire ?)  
T-shirt (uni, faisons soft)  
Brosse à cheveux (bon, ils sont toujours trop longs, mais là je n'y peux rien ; peut-être que si je les attache ?)  
Pyjama (soyons optimiste et estimons que je ne vais pas me faire jeter dehors)  
Brosse à dents et dentifrice  
Savon à la noix de coco (Suguru a dit qu'il aimait bien ce parfum)  
Livre (il faut bien s'occuper pendant le trajet en train… le prix Akutagawa, ça devrait faire assez sérieux)  
Relevé bancaire (on ne sait jamais quel genre de garantie ils peuvent exiger)  
Papiers d'identité  
Love Note (ça pourrait servir)  
Ipod

« Non, Yûji, je n'ai pas besoin de préservatifs ! Arrête tes plaisanteries d'un goût douteux.

- T'es mignon. On dirait un chevalier qui va demander sa princesse en mariage.

- Ta gueule. »

_  
Shinkansen  
_  
Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer.

Aux dernières nouvelles les Seguchi n'étaient pas anthropophages.

Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer.

Suguru, il faut vraiment que je t'aime pour faire un truc pareil.

Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer.

_  
Kyôto, maison des Fujisaki – hall d'entrée_

« Bonsoir monsieur Nakano. Veuillez entrer.

- Merci. Hum, Suguru n'est pas là ?

- Mon mari et moi-même voulions d'abord vous parler.

- Je comprends. D'accord, je vous suis. »

_Shu, au secours !_

_  
Kyôto, maison des Fujisaki – bureau_

« Monsieur Nakano, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : notre fils est encore extrêmement jeune, et vous comprendrez que nous ne voyons pas d'un bon œil qu'il s'engage dans une relation sérieuse avec une personne plus âgée… qui plus est un garçon.

- Oui… je comprends. Mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui nuire en quoi que ce soit.

- Avez-vous l'intention d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ?

- … !!!

- Eh bien, répondez.

- Entre deux personnes qui s'aiment, il me semble normal de…

- Non. Ça n'est pas normal. D'autre part, votre réputation est sujette à caution.

- Si vous faites allusion à cette histoire de prostitué, la presse a fait beaucoup de bruit autour d'un incident mineur, ça ne veut pas dire que je me roule dans la débauche toutes les nuits.

- Vous avouerez qu'il est tout de même troublant que ce garçon ait autant ressemblé physiquement au nôtre. Enfin. Vous avez quitté la demeure familiale à dix-huit ans, abandonnant des études prometteuses pour suivre votre illuminé d'ami chanteur, et partagez un appartement avec votre frère Yuji, chômeur chronique et consommateur de substances illicites…

- …

- Vous comprendrez que tout cela ne nous inspire guère confiance.

- Oui. Je… je comprends. Toutefois je n'ai jamais rien fait de répréhensible, même si la vie que je mène peut sembler un peu bohème. Et si je devais… vivre avec Suguru, je ferais en sorte que tout soit irréprochable.

- Quelles garanties pouvez-vous nous donner ?

- Je… je l'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Y compris le quitter ?

- Le quitter ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit il est encore très jeune. Ce serait dommage qu'il gâche sa vie pour une simple amourette de jeunesse, à cause d'une liaison qui fera forcément la une des journaux à un moment ou à un autre.

- Mais… ce n'est pas une simple amourette ! Je l'aime vraiment, sincèrement… comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

- Alors que vous vous connaissez depuis quoi ? Quelques mois ? N'est-ce pas un sentiment un peu subit ?

- Non. Non, c'est faux, mais si vous refusez de comprendre ce que je ressens, alors il est inutile que je perde mon temps à argumenter.

- Vous abandonnez la partie ?

- Jamais. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je n'abandonnerai jamais.

- Louable persévérance. Bon, écoutez-moi attentivement : étant donné que Suguru est capable de se montrer très obstiné quand il le veut, nous acceptons de vous donner une chance. Mais, il y a des conditions.

- Oui ?

- D'abord, si le moindre scandale venait à survenir durant cette période, nous considérerions aussitôt notre accord comme caduque.

- D'accord.

- Ensuite je vous prierai d'arrêter de fumer. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit exposé au tabagisme passif.

- Pas de problème.

- Et enfin, aucune relation sexuelle avant qu'il n'ait au moins dix-huit ans.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris. S'il s'agit réellement d'amour et non de vulgaire désir, vous saurez vous maîtriser jusque là, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est un test ?

- Vous comprenez vite. Ai-je votre parole ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, n'est-ce pas… entendu.

- Bien. Je saurai vous rappeler cet entretien, le cas échéant. À présent il est temps d'aller rassurer Suguru. »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Hiroshi Nakano et Velouria Konoe de Almeida_

« Allô ?

- Salut, Vel. C'est Hiro.

- Hiro ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Des progrès avec ton amoureux ?

- Ne m'en parle pas. Je suis chez lui en ce moment.

- Hé bien ! Ça avance à grands pas, vous deux !

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Imagine un peu que j'ai subi un véritable interrogatoire de la part de ses parents afin de déterminer si j'étais digne de fréquenter leur fils ! Je t'avoue que j'avais les jambes qui flageolaient. Au final, j'ai passé l'épreuve avec succès mais non sans compromis. Entre autre… il va falloir attendre deux ans avant d'aller plus loin. Tu vois un peu ? Mais bon, j'attendrai. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

- Mon pauvre. Enfin, au moins vous n'aurez plus à vous cacher. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

- Il est content. C'était horrible ce matin, sa mère l'a appelé et alors que je crevais d'envie de lui bondir dessus et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, vu que ses parents étaient là on est restés plantés face à face comme deux idiots. Bon, le reste de la journée on l'a passé ensemble dehors et surtout on a bien pris soin d'attendre d'être seuls pour nous embrasser.

- Ça se passe plutôt bien, alors. Tant mieux pour toi.

- Oui mais… c'est tout de même super frustrant. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai envie en ce moment même d'aller le retrouver dans sa chambre mais je suis certain que ses parents ne dorment que d'un œil.

- Au moins ils ne t'ont pas jetés à la rue. Prends ton mal en patience, mon petit Hiro.

- Merci, ta sollicitude me touche beaucoup. Hé bien… Bonne nuit, Vel.

- Toi aussi. Bye. »

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonjour Shinichi,

Ça y est, je suis officiellement sorti de prison. Mes parents ont reconnu qu'ils s'étaient affolés un peu vite et qu'ils avaient agi sous le coup de l'émotion. Nous avons discuté sérieusement et ils ont décidé de me retirer de ce lycée sinistre. Pour l'instant, je suis donc de retour sous le toit de mon cousin qui me fait plutôt grise mine – à croire que je lui ai personnellement fait du tort. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas que l'on remette en question son autorité mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis sous l'autorité de mes parents.

Libre, donc ! Et à nouveau en mesure de fréquenter qui j'ai envie. À savoir que, en ce qui me concerne, il n'y a pour l'instant que Nakano dont j'ai envie de me rapprocher. Là encore, nous sommes parvenus à un compromis avec mes parents (ils l'ont sommé de venir dimanche, par le premier train !) à savoir que je me suis engagé à… ne pas faire certaines choses avec lui jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Bon, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices parfois… et puis, en deux ans, les choses peuvent évoluer. Nakano, quant à lui, est tenu (entre autres) d'abandonner ses cigarettes, ce qui n'est pas plus mal – mais je sens que ça risque de ne pas être facile pour lui sur ce point. Enfin, il a juré à mes parents qu'il allait le faire. Comme quoi…

Je ne sais pas encore de quelle manière va se poursuivre mon séjour à Tokyo. Ma collaboration avec Bad Luck n'est pas encore achevée mais vu où en sont les choses, je ne pense pas rester encore longtemps chez Tôma. Je peux me prendre un petit studio en attendant. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si Nakano et moi allions emménager ensemble, de toute façon.

Je n'ai pas donné suite à la proposition de notre manager de signer dans une maison de production américaine. Nous ne sommes rentrés à Tokyo qu'en début d'après-midi, deux jours de coupure avant une reprise musclée car à présent nous allons nous replonger dans le travail sans plus perdre de temps. Nous n'avons donc pas pu en reparler mais pour tout dire je n'ai pas envie de partir m'installer aux États-Unis, pas pour l'instant. Demain j'irai récupérer mes affaires à Otemae et tout reprendra comme avant.

Donne le bonjour à ta famille de ma part,

Suguru.

_  
Lycée Otemae – chambre 13_

« Alors Fujisaki, on nous quitte déjà ?

- Que faites-vous ici ? Il y a cours en ce moment, non ?

- Ouais… et toi tu t'es arrangé pour te sortir de là. Avoue que c'est pas juste.

- C'est ma venue ici qui était injuste, pas mon départ.

- Tu te la joues parce que tu fais partie d'un groupe, mais en fait t'es rien qu'une petite pute, hein…

- Je vous prierais de rester poli.

- Eh, ne pars pas comme ça ! Tu vois, tu t'en vas alors que nous restons coincés ici, c'est quand même injuste. Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait s'amuser un peu avant que tu partes…

- Lâchez-moi ou je HURLE.

- Tu peux hurler tant que tu veux, l'étage est vide à cette heure.

- Aïe ! Il m'a mordu, la vache, ça fait mal !

- Mais tiens-le !

- AU SECOURS !

- Sale teigne !

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !? »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Hi… Hiro… rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît… »


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : C'est clair que le Tatsuha/Ryûichi est presque canon alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas du Hiro/Suguru (mais sait-on jamais, après tout? ^^) Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

_  
Article paru dans Business Week_

Des rumeurs concernant une OPA de l'américain XMR Entertainments sur le japonais N-G Productions ont été entendues ça et là ces derniers temps. Le président de N-G Productions a formellement démenti et ajouté que son entreprise avait, je cite « les reins solides. »

_  
Hôpital central de Tokyo_

« Vous n'avez pas de chance, dites-moi. Je vois dans votre dossier médical que vous étiez dans le shinkansen qui a déraillé l'autre jour, et maintenant une agression…

- …

- Ce n'est qu'une méchante luxation du poignet, mais je crains que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de jouer avant un certain temps. Au moins trois semaines.

- …

- Désirez-vous voir une psychologue, pour…

- Non merci.

- Nous avons prévenu vos parents.

- Ce n'était pas la peine.

- Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser sortir seul après une pareille agression.

- Et mon petit copain, ça fera l'affaire ?

- Votre… Ah. Euh. Je crains que non, malheureusement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon monsieur Seguchi doit déjà être en route, j'imagine.

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

« Suguru ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller, et je ne sais pas où tu es. Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux s'il te plaît, je suis très inquiet ».

_  
Appartement des Seguchi – conversation entre Mika Seguchi et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Ta mère est en route. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mika.

- Tu… peux m'en parler, tu sais. C'est grave, ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Oui, je sais. Mais… en fin de compte je m'en tire avec une luxation du poignet alors que ça aurait pu être bien pire.

- C'était une mauvaise idée de t'envoyer là-bas.

- Vous n'avez pas idée…

- Ton poignet te fait mal ? Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

- Ça va. Je… vais aller m'allonger un peu dans ma chambre.

- Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, surtout.

- D'accord. Merci pour tout, Mika. »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Allô ?

- C'est moi, monsieur Nakano.

- Ah, Suguru ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'était quoi, ce message que tu m'as laissé tout là l'heure ? Tu n'imagines pas comme je m'inquiète depuis. Tout va bien ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu me fais peur, là.

- Je… je me suis fait agresser.

- QUOI ?

- Ce matin… au lycée. Je suis allé récupérer mes affaires et je suis tombé sur mes anciens camarades de chambrée. Je les croyais juste stupides mais en plus ils étaient méchants. Ils ont essayé… enfin, je me suis débattu, j'ai appelé à l'aide et quelqu'un a fini par venir à mon secours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

- Rien… Ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Mais en me débattant je me suis luxé le poignet gauche. Je ne pourrai pas jouer pendant trois semaines.

- On s'en fout de ton indisponibilité ! Tu réalises ce qui a failli t'arriver ?

- Oui, j'en ai bien conscience. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie… Monsieur Nakano, si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur ! Heureusement que ce type, un pion, est arrivé. Il a dû les voir entrer, normalement on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans les dortoirs.

- Je passe te voir !

- Je suis chez mon cousin, il ne vaut mieux pas, même si mes parents nous ont en quelque sorte donné leur bénédiction. D'ailleurs, ma mère est en route. J'espère simplement qu'on ne va pas vous coller ça sur le dos aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- « Qui veut noyer son chien l'accuse de la rage », vous connaissez ? Enfin… vous n'y êtes pour rien, de toute manière. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas m'envoyer dans cet endroit. Si la faute revient à quelqu'un, c'est bien à ma famille.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir te réconforter, mon cœur. Ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Ça me fait du bien de vous parler. Je ne souffre que d'une blessure au poignet, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de sortir. On pourra tout de même se voir.

- Tu as dû être sacrément choqué. Ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Suguru. Si tu dois te reposer, prends le temps de te remettre.

- Je sais ce qui m'est arrivé et je sais ce que je suis en état de faire ou non, monsieur Nakano. Excusez-moi… je suis à cran…

- Ça ne fait rien. Je comprends. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas seul à la maison, Mika Seguchi est avec moi. Je vous rappellerai un peu plus tard, je suis fatigué, ils m'ont donné quelque chose pour la douleur et ça m'abrutit un peu. Je vais essayer de dormir. À tout à l'heure, monsieur Nakano. Je vous aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Courage, mon cœur. À ce soir. »

_  
N-G Productions – communiqué officiel_

« En raison d'un accident sans gravité, Suguru Fujisaki, le clavier de Bad Luck, sera indisponible durant les trois semaines à venir. Par conséquent, les deux soirées de concert au Pelshana prévues la semaine prochaine sont annulées. Le remboursement des billets sera possible dans les points de vente où ils ont été achetés. »

_  
Love Note – page 5_

Mon cœur, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, Mika n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravie de me voir et elle m'a dit que tu dormais. Limite si elle ne m'a pas dit que ce qui était arrivé était de ma faute pour t'avoir perverti. J'espère que ta famille n'adoptera pas le même point de vue.

Je lui ai néanmoins demandé de te faire passer ce mot, et les chocolats, j'espère que tu les auras. Et aussi… est-ce que tu voudrais venir au cinéma avec moi, demain, ou dès que tu seras en mesure de sortir ? Ca te changerait les idées, et puis j'avoue, j'aimerais être un peu seul avec toi. Je sais que tu es très fort et tout ça, mais moi j'ai eu très peur pour toi, et j'ai besoin de te tenir dans mes bras pour me rassurer.

À tout à l'heure. Hiro.

_  
Appartement des Seguchi – conversation entre Haruka et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Tu réalises naturellement que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas cette image qui te poursuit depuis l'incident avec Nakano… dans lequel tu n'étais même pas impliqué, alors imagine ce que ça donnerait si votre… relation venait à être connue.

- Rien ne serait arrivé si _vous _ne m'aviez pas envoyé dans ce lycée, pour commencer ! À ce qu'il me semble, monsieur Shindô n'a jamais eu de problème de ce genre.

- Je te prierais de ne pas prendre ce personnage comme référence. Il ne me paraît pas que ce soit un modèle à suivre.

- C'est le chanteur de mon groupe, et quoi que je puisse penser de sa personnalité par ailleurs, je dois au moins lui reconnaître qu'il a le cran d'assumer ses sentiments.

- Et depuis quand un Seguchi se laisse-t-il guider par ses sentiments ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé, Suguru.

- Cette conversation me fatigue. De toute façon je ne renoncerai pas à Hi… Nakano. Vous avez accepté, je vous le rappelle.

- Je n'ai accepté que parce que je suis persuadée qu'il ne tiendra jamais sa promesse de ne pas fumer, et que de plus il ne tiendra pas deux ans avec toi sans aller voir ailleurs, ce qui te prouvera que cet individu n'est qu'un obsédé. Comme la plupart des garçons de cet âge, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une gentille fille et…

- Je ne tiens pas à entendre la suite, merci. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Tu as seize ans, à ton âge on a le temps de faire des expériences… et d'en revenir. Tâche de ne pas y laisser trop de plumes au passage.

- … »

_  
Appartement des Seguchi – conversation entre Haruka Fujisaki et Tôma Seguchi_

« Excusez-moi ma tante, mais j'ai des soucis un peu plus importants en ce moment.

- Ah oui, cette histoire d'OPA…

- J'ai une taupe dans mes locaux et je suis bien décidé à mettre la main dessus. Alors les problèmes sentimentaux de votre fils, sincèrement…

- Et dire que je te faisais confiance !

- J'ai fait mon possible, je vous signale. C'est vous qui avez accepté cette relation.

- Oui, évidemment, mais… Je pense qu'un petit coup de pouce serait nécessaire pour que Suguru se rende compte qu'il se fait mener en bateau par ce guitariste.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais je refuse de m'en mêler.

- Je te demande une seule chose : les coordonnées du garçon par lequel le scandale est arrivé en premier lieu. Je suis certaine que tu dois avoir ça quelque part.

- … Très bien, vous les aurez. Pour le reste, je ne suis plus concerné.

- J'espère que tu réussiras néanmoins à sauver ton entreprise. Ce serait dommage… »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Je suis désolé, mais tant que ma mère est là, ça ne va pas être possible pour moi de sortir.

- Elle a une drôle de conception du verbe accepter une relation.

- Plus que vous ne le croyez… Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cette famille.

- Au point de partir chez XMR ?

- Qu'est-ce que K vous a encore raconté… Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, avec Shindô. Monsieur Seguchi va finir par découvrir le pot au rose et alors tous ceux qui ont trempé là-dedans s'en mordront les doigts.

- Tu comptes lui dire la vérité ?

- À monsieur Seguchi ? Je compte _négocier_ la vérité… dès que ma mère sera sortie.

- … Tu sais que tu es flippant par moments ?

- Au fait, j'espère que vous avez arrêté de fumer.

- Oui, mais ce serait plus facile si je pouvais t'embrasser pour compenser. Dis, à défaut d'autre chose, tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler par mon prénom… et ne plus me vouvoyer ? Ce serait au moins un petit pas en avant…

- … Je vais essayer. Mais vous savez, ma mère vouvoie toujours mon père, et j'avais six ans lorsqu'elle a arrêté de l'appeler par son nom de famille.

- … Je vois. Je n'en apprécierai que plus l'intention. Je t'aime, Suguru.

- Je vous… Je t'aime aussi. Désolé, je dois raccrocher. À bientôt. »

_  
Extrait du journal de Shuichi Shindô_

Yuki dit qu'on écrit psychopathe et non psikopate. En tous cas, K est un psychopathe. Et monsieur Seguchi aussi. Et Yuki dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler de leur petite guerre, et Fujisaki dit la même chose, alors on va juste attendre que ça se termine. Mais bonjour l'atmosphère au studio en ce moment. En plus Hiro déprime parce qu'il ne peut pas voir son chéri – et après on dit que c'est _moi_ qui me laisse influencer par mes émotions, c'est totalement injuste. Trois semaines sans claviériste, ça me fait des vacances ! Dans tous les sens du terme. Si seulement Yuki n'avait pas un roman à achever, on aurait pu partir quelque part tous les deux en amoureux… Il dit toujours que c'est ridicule et que deux mecs n'ont pas à se montrer romantiques l'un avec l'autre, n'empêche qu'il le fait quand même. Et puis une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons, ça peut être romantique quand même, il n'y a qu'à voir Hiro et Fujisaki, ça fait très Roméo et Juliette leur truc (Yuki m'a emmené voir Roméo et Juliette au théâtre, je n'ai pas tout compris mais en tous cas c'était drôlement compliqué, et j'espère que ça se terminera mieux pour Hiro et Fujisaki).

En attendant je passe mes journées à remonter le moral d'Hiro et mes soirées à calmer Yuki parce qu'il n'est pas content que je passe du temps avec Hiro. La vie est compliquée.

_  
Appartement des Seguchi. Conversation entre Tôma Seguchi et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Bien. Monsieur Seguchi, maintenant que ma mère est absente, j'aurais besoin de vous parler.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai absolument pas la tête à parler de tes petits problèmes familiaux, Suguru.

- Je sais ce qui vous cause des soucis. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas que l'on tente de me prendre de force l'œuvre de ma vie.

- Sur ce point, au moins, nous nous comprenons parfaitement.

- Je sais qui est votre taupe.

- Toi ? Allons donc. Tu t'imagines que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me croyiez. Si vous me laissez deux jours, je vous apporterai la preuve de ce que j'avance. Peut-être même avant. Je ne vois pas trop quel serait mon intérêt à vous mentir, j'ai beaucoup à perdre si cette OPA réussit. Je sais pertinemment que sans N-G ma visibilité sera moindre… et pas qu'un peu. Donc, quand je vous dis que je peux vous aider, c'est la vérité.

- M'aider, soit. Contre quoi ?

- Hé bien, je vous demande seulement de ne pas prendre le parti de mes parents. Je me doute qu'ils ne comptent pas en rester là, même si Nakano n'est pour rien dans cette histoire d'agression. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire grand-chose sans votre aide. J'ai besoin de vous, et vu la situation je crois bien que vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi.

- Très bien. Je te donne tes deux jours. Passé ce délai je me verrai contraint d'honorer la promesse faite à te mère.

- Comptez sur moi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre K et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Allô ?

- Bonsoir, monsieur K. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Mais pas du tout. Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop éprouvé par ton agression ?

- Ça va. Monsieur K… j'aimerais reconsidérer votre proposition.

- _What_ ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Ma mère est à Tokyo et même si elle ne me l'a pas dit directement, je sens bien qu'elle tient Nakano pour responsable de cet incident. J'ai épié une conversation entre monsieur Seguchi et elle. C'est pourquoi… Je pense qu'en fin de compte une solution avec XMR est envisageable.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Je sais qu'ils préparent quelque chose, et je ne veux pas attendre quatre ans pour pouvoir être avec Nakano. Je préfère ne pas parler de cela au téléphone… Quand pouvons-nous nous voir pour discuter de tous les détails ?

- Hé bien… Est-ce que tu es en état de sortir ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Seulement, ma mère est là en ce moment, le mieux est encore que je me rende au studio. Même si je suis blessé au poignet je peux toujours travailler sur les arrangements. Et comme ça, elle verra que tout va bien.

- Tu veux passer demain ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Voulez-vous que je vienne un peu en avance ? J'aimerais autant que vous ayez des documents histoire de tout bien vérifier. Je suis quelqu'un de naturellement prudent, voyez-vous.

- Aucun problème, tu verras que tout est clair là-dedans ! Je t'attends donc demain matin à 7h15 au studio 13.

- J'y serai. À demain, monsieur K. »

_  
Contrat de travail _

**XMR Entertainment Corporation**  
401 seventh avenue (at 33rd Street)  
New York, N.Y.  
Tel : 10001-2062

Entre les soussignés

la société XMR Entertainment, dont le siège social est situé à New York, représentée par M. Claude K. Winchester agissant en qualité de manager d'une part

et M. Suguru Fujisaki, demeurant à Kyôto, d'autre part

il a été convenu ce qui suit […]

_Et voilà. Ça n'était pas plus difficile que ça…_

_  
Tokyo – petit parc non loin de l'appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano_

« Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano…

- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Quel accueil chaleureux. Tu étais bien plus enthousiaste la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, si je me souviens bien.

- J'étais bourré, ce qui t'a permis de te faire une fortune en vendant ta sordide petite histoire aux journaux, alors ne crois pas que je vais pleurer sur ton sort.

- Eh, ce sont eux qui sont venus me chercher. Et puis je ne joue pas dans un groupe célèbre, moi, je vends mon corps pour gagner ma vie, alors je n'allais pas dire non à quelques revenus supplémentaires.

- Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux et casse-toi.

- Ce que je veux ? Allons, ne fais pas ton innocent. Tu n'as pas pu le toucher, ton précieux petit claviériste, n'est-ce pas ? Et à ton âge on a besoin de certaines choses… Alors pourquoi ne pas faire appel à mes services ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu me dégoûtes, va-t-en.

- Quoi, je te dégoûte ? Je lui ressemble, non ? Tu pourras t'imaginer que c'est lui…

- Enlève tes mains ! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'avoir quelque relation que ce soit avec toi !

- Tu changeras d'avis. C'est long, deux ans…

- Qui t'a dit… ? Quelqu'un t'a payé pour me séduire, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Je t'offre un verre, si ça t'intéresse de connaître l'histoire.

- … Bon. Mais tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité. »

_  
Appartement de Yûji et Hiroshi Nakano – conversation_

« Yûji ?

- Ah enfin, tu te réveilles ! Tu m'as fait une de ces frousses ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Enfin Hiro, je t'ai trouvé en bas de l'immeuble incapable de tenir sur tes jambes et tenant des propos incohérents, et ensuite… Essaye de te rappeler.

- Je suis tombé sur ce type… Yoshiki Sumi, tu sais, le garçon de la boîte…

- Et…

- Il m'a dit que quelqu'un l'avait payé pour me racoler… Et je l'ai suivi dans un bar pour qu'il m'explique qui était derrière tout ça… Et après… après je ne me souviens de rien.

- Putain Hiro, t'es vraiment désespérant, c'est pas possible d'être aussi naïf. Bon lève-toi, on y va.

- Hein ? Où ?

- À l'hôpital, qu'on te fasse un examen et une prise de sang. Si c'est bien ce que je crois, tu vas sacrément avoir besoin de preuves scientifiques.

- Mais…

- La ferme. Mets ton manteau. »

_  
Hôpital central de Tokyo – résultat des prises de sang_

Forte dose de GHB dans le sang.

_  
Courrier adressé à monsieur Suguru Fujisaki, chez monsieur Tôma Seguchi_

Voici quelques clichés qui devraient vous intéresser. Tirez-en les conclusions appropriées.

* * *

**GHB** : également appelée « drogue des violeurs » cette drogue de synthèse provoque bien-être et désinhibition, et à plus forte dose, une sorte d'hypnose entraînant la victime à se soumettre à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne, suivie d'une amnésie totale sur ce qui s'est passé.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : Merci pour ta review ! Heu… des histoires de viol ? Bah, peut-être… J'ai jamais trop fait attention en fait. Mais il n'y en a pas tant que cela, si ? ^^ (Et, non, Hiro n'est vraiment pas malin dans cette histoire…)

Note pour Hiro-kun : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! L'histoire est encore bien loin d'être finie, on n'en est encore qu'à la moitié et il va encore se passer beaucoup de choses…

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. »_

« Suguru… Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Si la raison de ton silence est ce que je crois… je peux t'assurer qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté de toutes pièces. Je… je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après… après que j'ai commencé à parler avec ce type. Rappelle-moi je t'en prie, il faut que je t'explique ! »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru et Haruka Fujisaki_

« Allô ?

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, maman ?

- Pardon ? Suguru, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ce type qui est mon sosie. Comme par hasard, je viens de recevoir des photos… plus que compromettantes où Nakano et lui se retrouvent dessus. J'ai confiance en Nakano. J'en ai assez de le répéter alors papa et toi feriez mieux d'en prendre votre parti parce que je ne le quitterai pas. Maintenant, si vraiment vous refusez de me laisser vivre avec qui je désire, je peux _véritablement _déposer une demande d'émancipation. J'ai en main le contrat que XMR m'a proposé. Ce n'est pas du bluff, tu veux que je te le faxe ?

- Mais… nous n'y sommes pour rien, enfin…

- S'il te plaît, maman, arrête. Je sais très bien jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller. Ces photos sont… Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas comprendre que je suis assez grand pour mener ma vie comme je l'entends ? Je souffre de savoir qu'on a fait ça à mon _petit ami_, et j'imagine combien les suites de cette nouvelle affaire vont l'affecter. Jusqu'où comptez-vous aller ? S'il refuse encore de me quitter, vous le tuerez ? Et vous croyez que ça ne me fera rien et que je continuerai comme si de rien n'était ?

- Ton père et moi n'avons jamais eu que tes intérêts en tête, tu le sais bien.

- Oui, je sais, mais là vous êtes allés trop loin. Je vous le demande une dernière fois : cessez de vous mêler de ma vie affective. Sinon… je partirai.

- …

- Je dois parler à Tôma. Au revoir. »

_  
N-G Productions – bureau de Tôma Seguchi_

« Bonjour, monsieur Seguchi.

- Ah, Suguru… Alors, cette taupe ? Qui est-elle ?

- Vous espérez que je vais vous le dire après que vous ayez mis ce type en contact avec ma mère ?

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai reçu des photos… Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne l'apprendrai pas ? Des photos hautement compromettantes pour Nakano avec ce sale petit débauché. Vous vous imaginiez que je ne comprendrai pas le but de cette manœuvre grossière ? Maintenant, les choses ne vont sans doute pas s'en tenir à ça et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'on retrouve ces photos dans la presse à scandale et, surtout, sur Internet. Le scandale cette fois sera énorme et Bad Luck ne s'en remettra peut-être pas. Je me contrefiche de Bad Luck, mais il est hors de question que Nakano paye au prix fort les agissements de la famille Seguchi.

- Et pourquoi viens-tu me trouver ?

- Le nom de la taupe en échange de la disparition des originaux des photos… et de celui qui les a prises.

- Tu n'y va pas de main morte, dis-moi.

- Oh, comme si vous aviez des scrupules…

- Je peux peut-être aussi me passer de ton aide et trouver la taupe tout seul. J'ai quelques idées, tu sais.

- Un nouveau scandale concernant Bad Luck peut avoir des répercussions sur la maison de production, qui sait ? Et si XMR lance une seconde OPA…

- Tu t'essaies au chantage, mon petit Suguru ?

- Chantage ? Marchandage, dirais-je.

- Très bien. Donne-moi le nom et je m'en occupe.

- Non, je ne vous le donnerai qu'une fois que ce sera fait. Je vous avouerai que je me méfie un peu du dévouement familial, ces derniers temps.

- Hum. Tu es dur en affaires.

- J'ai appris d'un maître. Je compte sur vous, alors. À très bientôt, j'espère. »

_  
Porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Yûji Nakano – interphone_

« Bonsoir. C'est Fujisaki. Puis-je monter ? »

_  
Message électronique_

Opération « N » provisoirement annulée.

_  
Appartement de Yûji et Hiroshi Nakano – hall d'entrée_

« Ah, Fujisaki, tu tombes bien, mon frère voulait te voir. Tiens, ça va t'intéresser.

- Des résultats d'analyse ?

- Que nous avons fait faire juste après l'incident. Tu sais ce qu'est le GHB ?

- Je ne suis pas non plus un gamin naïf, monsieur Nakano.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Bon eh bien je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille racheter des clopes… des préservatifs… enfin je trouverai bien quelque chose qui manque. Profitez-en bien ! »

_Bruit de porte qui claque, suivi d'un soupir de soulagement._

« Il ne s'améliore pas, votre frère.

- Non, mais en même temps c'est lui qui a pensé aux examens, après… l'incident. Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Je…

- J'ai reçu des photos.

- Ah. C'est… vraiment moche ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

- Non. C'est le trou noir total. Je suis désolé, Suguru, j'ai été vraiment stupide… mmm… »

_5 minutes plus tard_

« J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas.

- C'est aux instigateurs de ce stupide coup monté que j'en veux !

- N'empêche que pour le groupe, c'est un nouveau coup dur.

- Oh, je ne crois pas que les photos sortiront dans la presse. J'ai… disons, pris les mesures nécessaires.

- Euh… tu fais un peu peur quand tu dis ça comme ça, on dirait Seguchi…

- Il faut bien combattre nos adversaires à armes égales.

- À armes égales, tu parles… Tu ne te serais jamais laissé avoir, à ma place, n'est-ce pas ? Je… j'ai l'impression que depuis le départ, je ne t'attire que des ennuis.

- Bien sûr que non ! Arrêtez de déprimer, monsieur Nakano, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

- …

- Hiroshi… ça va aller… mmm !

- Merci mon cœur. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Dis-le encore.

- Hiroshi… »

_  
Rapport de : Claude Winchester à : Rage, directrice artistique XMR_

Opération Bad Luck : stade 3.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que Fujisaki essaye de nous doubler.

_  
Appartement de Yûji et Hiroshi Nakano _

« Dites vous deux ! Je croyais que vous aviez promis de ne pas faire de cochonneries ?

- Yûji ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu rentres !

- Pas ma faute si vous étiez trop absorbés l'un par l'autre pour m'entendre arriver.

- Je… je crois que je vais y aller…

- Remets ta chemise, ça caille, dehors.

- …

- Viens, va t'installer dans ma chambre. Yûji, tu es franchement insupportable, par moments.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. En tous cas, tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé le moral. »

_  
Appartement des Seguchi – conversation entre Tôma Seguchi et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Alors ? Avez-vous honoré votre part de notre arrangement ?

- Évidemment. À toi d'honorer la tienne, à présent.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de l'autre nuisible ?

- Oh, disons que je lui ai fait donner un avertissement. Un acompte en forme de séjour de longue durée à l'hôpital, avec promesse de voyage sans retour à la prochaine incartade. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir compris où se situe son intérêt. Comme j'ai pensé que tu ne me croirais sans doute pas sur parole, voici une photo qui te prouvera que je ne mens pas.

- Effectivement… Merci, monsieur Seguchi. Comme promis, voici le nom de votre taupe et la preuve irréfutable de son identité.

- … Merci. Je vais veiller à prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir étouffé cette affaire.

- Qui sait ? Dans quelques années, peut-être penserai-je à toi si j'ai besoin d'un associé.

- Je prends acte de vos paroles. J'aimerais me reposer un peu, à présent, je me sens fatigué. Bonne soirée. »

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonsoir Shinichi,

Tu ne peux savoir combien je t'envie en ce moment, tout comme j'envie Narumi et tous ceux qui ont la chance d'avoir une famille normale et une existence tranquille. J'ai l'impression que, depuis que j'ai mis les pieds à Tokyo, tout m'échappe. Mes sentiments, en premier lieu, car jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour m'éprendre de quelqu'un du même sexe que moi. Ma vie, ensuite. Je ne pensais pas que mes parents seraient capables d'aller aussi loin pour tenter de me séparer de Nakano. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'ai enchaîné les accidents et les problèmes, et le dernier en date est une luxation du poignet (oui, je tape d'une seule main, là) assortie de trois semaines d'arrêt. L'enregistrement de mon disque est au point mort et nos concerts annulés, sans parler de cette récente tentative d'OPA sur N-G qui a généré d'autres perturbations. Pour tout dire, je suis vidé. J'aimerais juste prendre quelques jours de vacances loin de toute cette agitation, en seule compagnie de Nakano, et me reposer. Malheureusement, cela ne semble pas être à l'ordre du jour.

De ton côté, j'espère que tout va bien. Si tu passes un jour prochain à Tokyo, préviens-moi, je serai content de discuter avec toi.

À bientôt,

Suguru.

_  
Prospectus publicitaire – Disneyland Tokyo_

Dans un royaume enchanté, pas très loin d'ici, entre le pays des vœux et celui où les rêves se réalisent, les héros et héroïnes Disney évoluent dans des contes de fées qui ne s'arrêtent jamais.  
Main Street USA, Fantasyland, Frontierland, Adventureland et Discoveryland. Découvrir l'Ouest sauvage, le grand large avec les pirates, la féerie des contes de fées, remonter le temps ou plonger dans le futur. Par où commencer ?  
Heures d'ouvertures : 10h00-19h00

_  
Appartement de Yûji et Hiroshi Nakano – Conversation_

« Sérieux ? Tu crois qu'une journée à Disneyland ça va lui plaire ? C'est plutôt le genre de Shuichi, ça.

- C'est sympa comme tout, Disneyland. Et puis, ça nous permettra de décompresser un peu. Surtout lui, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

- Si je peux me permettre, tu n'as pas non plus un teint resplendissant. Tu es certain que tu ne simules pas un peu ? Avec ce qui t'est arrivé…

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé, sauf celui de m'être conduit comme le dernier des crétins. Apparemment, il ne m'en tient pas rigueur. C'est bien la moindre des choses de lui offrir un petit moment de détente.

- Je persiste à penser que c'est pas l'endroit le plus sexy auquel tu aurais pu penser.

- Je préfère m'amuser, c'est tout.

- Comme si vous ne vous étiez pas « amusés » lors de sa dernière visite.

- Je ne pensais pas à un amusement de ce genre. Obsédé pénible.

- Fais gaffe, à ce rythme tu vas terminer ta vie en prônant l'abstinence et la chasteté avant le mariage.

- Crétin. »

_  
Extrait du journal de Shuichi Shindô_

J'y crois pas ! Hiro emmène _Fujisaki_ à Disneyland et moi je reste tout seul en rade aux studios. Oui, vraiment tout seul, parce que K a brusquement disparu de la circulation, apparemment il aurait eu un besoin subit de revoir sa femme aux Etats-Unis…

Et quand j'ai demandé à Yuki de m'emmener à Walt Disney moi aussi j'ai eu droit à un « combien tu me payes pour ça ? » J'ai pas dû proposer assez.

C'est pas juste.

_  
Disneyland Tokyo, instantanés_

« Mais non, ce n'est pas ridicule les purikuras. Allez viens…

- Mais ! Ce n'était pas la peine de _m'embrasser_ devant l'objectif !

- Pourtant regarde comme tu es mignon, sur la photo…

- …

- D'accord, on en refait une autre. »

***

« N'hésite pas à te serrer contre moi si tu as peur.

- En fait c'est juste pour ça que v… tu as insisté pour qu'on fasse ce manège, c'est ça ?

- Je suis démasqué.

- Mmm, je sens que je vais avoir _très_ peur. »

***

« Les brownies, c'est le meilleur de la civilisation américaine.

- Tu as du chocolat au coin de la bouche, là… Je peux goûter ?

- Mmm… »

***

« Je crois que si j'entends _It's a small world _une seule fois de plus, je vais hurler.

- Quoi, ça ne t'inspire pas pour de futurs arrangements ?

- La seule chose que ça m'inspire, c'est d'aller pendre la personne qui a osé concevoir une chose pareille par les fils de son synthétiseur. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que Maléfique offre une ressemblance frappante avec ta mère ?

- Hiroshi ! Quoi que, à la réflexion, Jafar me paraît offrir quelques similarités avec mon cousin…

- Et K, ce serait Buzz l'Eclair.

- Et monsieur Shindô, ce serait Stitch ! »

« Suguru ? Où es-tu ?

- Ici !

- Où ça, ici ?

- Là !

- Je ne te vois pas.

- À droite. Non, l'autre droite. Et puis à gauche. Tout droit. Tu y es !

- Eh, mais c'est une impasse…

- Oui, mais elle est complètement déserte.

- Je vois…

Mmm… »

« J'adore Pirates des Caraïbes.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? C'est tellement étonnant que ça ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as un faible pour lord Beckett, c'est ça ?

- Non. Tia Dalma.

- Ah, la déesse des mers… Bien sûr.

- Il faut être ambitieux, dans la vie. »

***

« Tu vois, ça fait du bien d'arrêter la cigarette. Je te trouve bien plus en souffle qu'au Sanctuaire Fushimi Inari Taisha.

- Fais-moi penser à remercier ta mère.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. »

« Mais nous allons être trempés !

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça sèchera.

- Pas question.

- Bon, d'accord. Tu préfères les canoës ?

- Si c'est toi qui rames, oui. »

***

« On prend le train, pour rentrer ?

- Bonne idée, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le temps ait passé aussi vite.

- Alors tu vois que ça t'a plu, finalement.

- Je reconnais. Ça m'a fait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps.

- Je t'aime, mon cœur.

- Moi aussi… »

_  
Appartement de Yûji et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Reste dormir…

- Non, je ne peux pas. Nous avons promis…

- Pour ce qu'ils ont tenu leurs promesses, eux.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne respectent pas leur parole que nous devons en faire autant.

- Pardonne-moi. C'est juste que… j'ai vraiment envie de toi.

- …

- Si nous ne faisons que dormir, ça t'ira ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Je te jure que je ne te forcerai à rien.

- Bon… d'accord. »

_  
Message électronique  
_

De : Guitar_Hiro à : Belle_De_Velours  
Objet : Undisclosed Desires

Salut, Vel !

Non, je ne parlais pas de la dernière chanson de Muse (quoi que, je l'adore) mais de ma relation avec le garçon de ma vie… Nous avons passé une journée fabuleuse à Disneyland Tokyo, et tu peux bien ricaner au sujet de la guimauve, c'est bon quand même. Et ensuite nous avons passé la nuit ensemble… sagement. Ou presque. J'ai du mal à me contenter de ces caresses qui m'échauffent plus qu'elles ne me contentent… Mais je ne veux pas le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, alors je me maîtrise. Difficilement. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer attendre deux ans… Mais je le ferai s'il le faut, parce que je n'imagine pas ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je l'aime, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain… (Oui, je deviens très romantique, et je l'assume totalement ! Inutile de te moquer !)

J'espère que ton séjour en Australie se passe bien. Veinarde. Si je pouvais j'enlèverais bien mon chéri pour partir moi aussi à l'autre bout du monde avec lui. Mais bon, demain il y a répétition… le travail n'attend pas.

Amitiés,

Hiroshi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : mais oui, Suguru est bien un Seguchi et il aura l'occasion de le prouver dans la suite de l'histoire. Seulement, il est encore un peu jeune, c'est un Seguchi en herbe. ^^ Merci en tout cas pour ta review!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujsaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonsoir Naru-chan,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je viens de traverser une nouvelle période très difficile. Je te passe les détails, mais sache que ce n'était pas drôle. Enfin… pour l'instant, tout va bien.

Figure-toi que Nakano et moi avons passé la journée d'hier à Disneyland ! Même s'il y avait un monde fou, c'était très reposant, du moins sur le plan psychologique. Oubliés tous les soucis ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour… Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais le temps était magnifique. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

Une autre chose qui va me faire du bien est l'absence de notre cher manager – le maniaque aux gros flingues. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre Tôma et lui mais le fait est qu'il est subitement parti pour les États-Unis. Bon débarras, dois-je dire. Je n'ai jamais apprécié que l'on braque une arme sur moi.

Les répétitions ont repris, même si je n'interviens que sur les arrangements, mais même là-dessus il y a beaucoup à faire d'autant qu'avec les temps agités que nous venons de traverser, Bad Luck a aussi souffert à divers niveaux. Ma blessure ne sera pas un frein à l'avancée de notre album.

Je ne pense pas revenir d'un moment à Kyôto aussi je t'embrasse, et si tu viens à passer par ici, surtout fais-le moi savoir.

À bientôt,

Suguru.

_  
Interview de Suguru Fujisaki parue dans la revue Arpèges consacrée à la musique classique_

Après un début d'année marqué par une série de concerts à succès et l'annonce de l'enregistrement d'un CD consacré à des sonates de Beethoven, il semblerait que les projets de Suguru Fujisaki, talentueux jeune pianiste, aient pris une toute autre orientation. Mariko Arakawa l'a rencontré afin d'en apprendre davantage.

**Mariko Arakawa** : Monsieur Fujisaki, bonjour. La dernière fois que vous nous avez accordé une interview, vous veniez de débuter une collaboration avec le groupe de pop Bad Luck. Depuis, il s'est produit beaucoup de choses, notamment un accident de train dans lequel vous avez été impliqué. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez toujours pas totalement rétabli ?

**Suguru Fujisaki** : Non, ma blessure au poignet n'est pas consécutive à ce déraillement qui n'a entraîné que des blessures superficielles. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute.

**M. A** : Il faut reconnaître que vous enchaînez les coups durs.

**S. F **: J'avoue ne pas avoir été épargné ces derniers temps, en effet. Mais sitôt que mon poignet sera rétabli je vais entamer une rééducation. Il ne s'agit que d'une luxation, pas d'une fracture, heureusement.

**M. A** : L'enregistrement de votre CD semble au point mort.

**S. F** : Ma collaboration avec Bad Luck à pris beaucoup de mon temps dernièrement mais le projet n'est nullement abandonné et ce sera une de mes priorités de le mener à son terme aussitôt que je pourrai jouer.

**M. A** : Il ne me reste donc qu'à vous souhaiter un prompt rétablissement. »

_  
N-G Productions. Studio 13_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à K ? Vous savez quand il va revenir, Sakano ?

- Hé bien… monsieur le directeur m'a informé de son départ pour les États-Unis sans m'en donner la cause. Pour l'instant, c'est donc moi qui deviens votre manager.

- Et qui va nous produire ?

- C'est moi aussi, du moins le temps le temps que monsieur le directeur trouve une solution. Il devrait prendre une décision rapidement, m'a-t-il dit. Alors, je vais vous donner le planning pour la semaine et nous nous mettrons au travail. »

_  
Bad Luck – Planning hebdomadaire_

**Lund**i : matin, répétition ; après-midi, travail sur les nouvelles compositions.

**Mardi** : matin, répétition ; après-midi participation à l'émission _Top of the Pop_ sur Music TV.

**Mercredi** : matin, répétition ; après-midi, séance de photos et conférence de presse.

**Jeudi** : matin, répétition ; après-midi travail sur les compositions.

**Vendredi** : matin, répétition : après-midi, participation à l'émission « la Star de Demain » sur Channel One.

_  
Carte d'invitation_

Mademoiselle Velouria Konoe de Almeida vous invite à sa fête d'anniversaire qui aura lieu samedi prochain au club privé Blue Spirit, situé septième avenue, quartier Shibuya.

Entrée à partir de vingt heures, se munir de l'invitation.

_Note manuscrite_ : Hiro, tu as intérêt à venir et à emmener ton chéri !

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13 – pause_

« Embrasse-moi…

- Mais…

- J'ai trop envie de fumer. S'il te plaît…

- Je ne suis pas un patch de nicotine !

- Je sais. Je cherchais juste un prétexte en fait.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Shuichi téléphone à son chéri, il en a pour deux heures. Au moins.

- Mmmm…

- Au fait, Velouria nous a invités à son anniversaire, samedi prochain.

- Nous ?

- Oui.

- Mais… elle est au courant, pour nous ?

- Évidemment. Suguru c'est mon amie, c'est normal que je lui aie parlé de toi, non ? Toi aussi tu as parlé de moi à tes amis.

- Sauf que les miens ne sont pas des mannequins de renommée internationale. Il y aura qui d'autre à cette fête ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je, tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne veux pas. Simplement… ça m'aurait fait plaisir d'être avec toi.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de soirée, en réalité. Mais si c'est important pour toi j'imagine que je peux faire un effort…

- Suguru… tu as honte d'être avec moi ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Tu ne veux jamais qu'on nous voie ensemble en public. Tu refuses même que je te prenne la main en public et…

- C'est une question de protection de notre vie privée, pas de honte ou je ne sais quoi !

- Mais Shuichi…

- Ne me compare _pas _à Shuichi.

- Bon sang, je n'ai même pas le droit de te toucher !

- J'espère que notre relation ne se résume pas à ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais… nous sommes ensemble sans l'être, je vis toujours avec mon frère et… oui je me sens un peu frustré sans doute. Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer, moi, ça m'est égal que l'univers entier le sache.

- Nous sommes des personnalités publiques, il y a certaines règles à respecter.

- Ça t'arrange bien, au fond…

- Les garçons ! Il est l'heure de reprendre le travail !

- Ben Hiro, t'en tires, une tête ? Y'a un problème ?

- Non, tout va très bien. »

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonjour Shinichi,

Ça y est, les choses ont enfin repris leur cours normal. Malgré mon incapacité provisoire à me servir d'un clavier, j'ai recommencé les répétitions avec Bad Luck. Je travaille sur les arrangements, ce qui ne manque pas de provoquer des grincements de dents (et là c'est un euphémisme) chez notre cher chanteur. On pourrait croire qu'il aurait fini par comprendre où résidait son intérêt, et surtout celui du groupe, mais non ; il persiste à penser que son travail est génial et qu'il ne faut pas y toucher, ce qui est tout bonnement grotesque.

Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai tort de ne pas vouloir céder aux avances de Nakano qui, je le sens bien, a très envie de passer à une autre étape de notre relation ? Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il met le sujet sur le tapis et je le repousse à chaque fois. Cela me paraît… prématuré. Je veux dire… l'un dans l'autre, cela ne fait pas si longtemps que nous sortons officiellement ensemble. Il y a aussi un autre problème : il a apparemment envie que nous nous affichions ensemble (enfin, afficher est peut-être un mot un peu fort) mais ceci est absolument hors de question pour moi. Je suis incapable de mélanger vie publique et vie privée, et je ne fais pas seulement partie de Bad Luck ; je ne veux pas risquer un scandale autour de ma personne, tu comprends ?

Tout cela pour en venir au fait que je sens bien que ce sujet est une source de tensions entre nous mais j'ai du mal à l'aborder ouvertement avec lui. J'ai peur que cela ne finisse par poser véritablement problème à la longue…

Encore une fois, désolé de te contacter pour te parler de mes problèmes.

Au fait, le déplacement de ton orchestre à Tokyo est-il confirmé ? Tiens-moi au courant !

À bientôt,

Suguru.

_  
Extérieur du Blue Spirit – conversation_

« Tu es certain que tu avais envie de venir ? Tu n'étais pas obligé, je te l'ai dit.

- Oui, j'avais envie. Je ne t'aurais pas accompagné, sinon.

- Mouais. Comme tu as eu l'air de bouder pendant toute la semaine…

- Je ne boudais pas. Allons-y maintenant, il ne fait pas chaud. »

_  
Blue Spirit – salle principale_

« Bonsoir Hiro ! Contente de voir que tu as pu venir !

- Bonsoir Vel. Joyeux anniversaire. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

- Oh, merci ! Je suppose que tu es Suguru ? Hiro me parle souvent de toi, tu sais. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais avec Bad Luck. J'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée, à tout à l'heure ! »

« … Il y a beaucoup de monde, ici.

- Ça, il fallait s'y attendre.

- Je… je ne sais pas si c'est une impression mais je te sens énervé.

- Mais non. Je suis un peu préoccupé, c'est tout.

- Que tu dis. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es « préoccupé », très exactement depuis que j'ai déclaré ne pas avoir envie d'étaler ma vie privée au tout-venant.

- Ne recommence pas avec ça, s'il te plaît. On est ici pour s'amuser, pas se disputer.

- Ce n'est pas une dispute ! Il y a simplement des choses sur lesquelles nous n'avons pas les mêmes opinions, c'est tout.

- Tu m'excuseras si je ne vois pas la situation de la même manière que toi. Regarde tous ces gens ! La plupart ne sont même pas japonais, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils en ont à faire, de nous ? Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit étroit !

- Il ne s'agit pas d'étroitesse d'esprit mais de prudence. Je ne veux pas voir une photo de nous dans un tabloïd d'ici quelques jours. Cette histoire avec ce type ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ? Tout le monde n'a pas aussi bon fond que toi !

- Et toi, tu vois le mal partout. Je te retourne le compliment, tous les gens ne sont pas aussi tordus que la plupart des membres de ta famille ! C'est une soirée d'anniversaire, les invités ont certainement plus envie de s'amuser que prendre des photos avec l'arrière-pensée de les revendre à des magazines à scandale !

- Dans ce cas, il ne faudra pas pleurer quand vous vous retrouverez dans l'un de ces torchons. Et vu que je n'ai pas envie que ce soit mon cas, je préfère encore rentrer chez moi. Bonne soirée et au revoir !

- … Et merde ! »

_  
Blue Spirit – hall_

« Hiro, tu pars déjà ?

- Excuse-moi, j'ai… petit problème relationnel…

- Tu t'es disputé avec ton copain ? Déjà ?

- En fait ça faisait un petit moment que ça couvait mais… c'est un mauvais timing, je suis désolé.

- Eh, tu ne vas pas te sauver comme ça. Viens me raconter tes malheurs.

- Mais c'est ta soirée d'anniversaire…

- Je peux bien passer cinq minutes avec mon meilleur ami, non ? Alors ?

- Alors… c'est stupide mais… je l'aime, tu vois, alors j'aimerais aller plus loin avec lui… même si j'ai promis de ne pas le faire mais ça on s'en fout, ils ne vont pas nous filmer au lit non plus… et puis j'en ai marre de prétendre que nous sommes simplement amis, j'aimerais avoir le droit de dire que c'est mon petit copain… mon amour…

- Remarque sur ce point il n'a pas totalement tort. Souviens-toi du scandale Shuichi/Eiri.

- Oui mais maintenant c'est passé, et au moins ils n'ont pas à se cacher.

- Hiro, il est très jeune, et il vient d'une famille traditionnelle, c'est peut-être un peu normal qu'il ne veuille pas s'afficher ouvertement, non ?

- … En gros t'es en train de m'expliquer que je me conduis comme un gamin, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, j'ai pas dit ça. Allez, viens avec moi, je connais quelque chose qui va te remonter. »

_  
Blue Spirit – bar_

« Dis, il descend sec, ton copain.

- T'occupe. Chagrin d'amour, ça lui fait du bien.

- Si tu le dis… »

_  
Blue Spirit – extérieur_

« Vel, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée qu'il se tire à moto, avec tout ce qu'il a bu ?

- Qui ?

- Ton guitariste aux cheveux longs, là…

- Gui… Hiro ? Moto ? Hiro ! »

_Bruit de freins qui crissent suivi d'un choc sourd._

« Hiro, putain, non ! Mais bougez vous, vous autres, appelez une ambulance, faites quelque chose ! Hiro ! »

_  
Flash d'information_

Le sort semble décidément s'acharner sur Bad Luck, qui porte bien son nom ces temps-ci. Après l'accident de train et la luxation du poignet dont a été victime le claviériste, c'est au tour du guitariste d'avoir subi un accident de moto. Le jeune homme a été transporté aux urgences tard dans la soirée, nous n'avons pour l'instant pas de précisions quant à son état.

_  
Hôpital central de Tokyo – hall_

« … et c'est de TA faute s'il a eu cet accident, alors vire-toi de là, t'as rien à y faire ! »

_  
Rapport médical concernant le patient Hiroshi Nakano_

« Fracture de la clavicule gauche et contusions multiples bénignes. Légère commotion cérébrale, pas d'hématomes ni d'oedèmes. Taux élevé d'alcool dans le sang. »

_  
Hôpital central de Tokyo – couloir_

« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Si je puis me permettre, il l'a échappé belle dans la mesure où il n'avait pas de casque et se trouvait dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Il souffre d'une fracture de la clavicule qui n'a pas nécessité d'intervention chirurgicale mais va entraîner une incapacité d'environ un mois.

- Un mois ? Mais c'est terrible !! D'abord Fujisaki et maintenant Nakano… Que va devenir Bad Luck ?? Que va dire le directeur ?!

- Calmez-vous, monsieur Sakano. L'essentiel est que le pire ait été évité, non ?

- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? Tu n'en as rien à faire, de Hiro !

- Je vous prierai de régler vos comptes ailleurs, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit.

- Bon, je vais mettre les parents au courant… »

_  
Hôpital central de Tokyo – chambre 513_

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Hiroshi… Je… je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu en serais autant affecté… je regrette et je remercie les Kamis que tu n'aies pas eu quelque chose de plus grave. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement de tout ça une fois que tu iras mieux. Je t'aime. »

_  
Entrefilet dans Let it Rock ! hebdomadaire japonais consacré à la musique rock_

**Bad luck pour Bad Luck**

La malchance est en effet au rendez-vous pour ce jeune groupe prometteur dont nous vous faisions les louanges il y a quelques mois de cela. Dans la nuit de samedi, Nakano, le guitariste, a été victime d'un accident de la circulation alors qu'il roulait à moto. Les circonstances de l'accident ne sont pas claires mais il semblerait qu'il se soit produit à la sortie d'une boîte de nuit. Les jours de Nakano ne sont pas en danger mais il souffre d'une fracture de la clavicule qui devrait l'empêcher de jouer pendant plusieurs semaines.

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru et Haruka Fujisaki_

« Allô ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire avec Nakano ?

- Il a eu un accident de moto samedi dans la nuit. Il va bien, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Non, je ne veux pas le savoir. Ou plutôt, cela m'importe peu. Ce qui m'importe en revanche est que, d'après les relativement nombreux témoins qui ont assisté à la scène, ce jeune homme était manifestement ivre et roulait sans casque. Tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète, après cela ? Et si tu avais été avec lui ? Où étais-tu, d'ailleurs ?

- Je suis rentré tôt, j'étais chez Tôma, il pourra te le confirmer. Mais Nakano ne me mettrait jamais en danger !

- Non ? Il s'est pourtant bien mis en danger, lui, vu qu'il a failli y rester. Décidément, je doute qu'il tienne à toi pour se comporter de cette manière déplorable.

- Maman, s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Tu verras par toi-même que ce garçon n'est pas fait pour toi. Il n'a pas fini de te décevoir, ce n'est que le début.

- Je raccroche. J'en ai assez que tout le monde l'accable sans rien savoir.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il donc à savoir ?

- … Au revoir, maman. »

_Clic._

_  
Appartement des Seguchi – conversation entre Tôma Seguchi et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Cette fois le groupe ne s'en relèvera pas.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un mois d'indisponibilité !

- Je parle du scandale. Bien sûr nous pourrions toujours faire remplacer Nakano mais il est à craindre que Shindô n'accepte pas.

- Moi non plus je n'accepte pas !

- Oh ? Pourtant vous n'êtes plus ensemble, non ?

- Plus ensemble ? Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Sakano. Apparemment, Nakano a demandé à ce que tu ne figures plus sur la liste des personnes autorisées à le visiter à l'hôpital, j'en ai donc déduit que… mais Suguru, où vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas fini de parler. Suguru ! »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Hiroshi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'interdiction de visite ? Si tu as l'intention de me plaquer, j'aimerais bien l'entendre de vive voix, et non l'apprendre par un intermédiaire. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : hé hé, Hiro aussi sait jouer les drama queen. Reste à savoir jusqu'ou Suguru est décidé à aller, et surtout s'il le souhaite véritablement car, comme tous les Seguchi, il est très susceptible et ça ne fait jamais plaisir de se faire larguer...

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

_  
N-G Productions, studio 13_

« Sakano, on ne pourrait pas changer de studio ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a la poisse !

- Voyons, Shuichi, il ne t'est rien arrivé, à toi.

- Dommage…

- Je t'ai entendu, sale petite vipère !

- Du calme, les garçons.

- Mais Noriko, c'est vrai que c'est de sa faute, ce qui est arrivé à Hiro !

- Et pourquoi ce serait de sa faute ?

- Parce que… Parce que.

- Bon sang, c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de vous aider, même pour rendre service à Tôma ! Taisez-vous, et au boulot !

- …

- Bon, enfin toi tu peux ouvrir la bouche, Shuichi. Pour chanter. »

_  
N-G Productions, studio 13 – pause_

« Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pas une bombe, idiot ! Encore que j'aimerais bien. C'est de la part d'Hiro.

- Il… il va bien ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Évidemment !

- À titre d'information professionnelle : oui, il se remet de façon satisfaisante. Pour le reste, je crois que tu n'es plus concerné, n'est-ce pas ? »

_  
Love Note – dernière page_

Suguru, je crois que nous attendons de cette relation des choses trop différentes pour que ça puisse marcher. Une fois de plus je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'insister, tout ce à quoi nous arrivons, c'est à nous blesser mutuellement. Mieux vaut arrêter les frais. Cette histoire est terminée, il n'y a plus qu'à tourner la page.

Hiroshi.

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Velouria Konoe de Almeida et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé boire comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as versé l'alcool dans mon verre. Vel, je fais peut-être des conneries (beaucoup, même) mais au moins je les assume.

- Et Suguru ? Tu l'as vraiment plaqué ?

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être avec moi, pour commencer.

- Au point d'affronter sa famille pour toi ? Non, effectivement ça n'avait pas l'air.

- Vel, tu es censée me soutenir, dans des cas pareils !

- Pas lorsque tu te conduis comme un imbécile.

- Mais Vel…

- Il a seize ans, Hiro ! T'étais comment à cet âge ?

- … Pas amoureux, pour commencer.

- Tu vois.

- Non, je ne vois rien. Vel, je suis carrément perdu, là.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air. »

_  
Article dans La Minute, quotidien gratuit d'information_

La légende du mauvais sort qui semble s'acharner sur le groupe de rock Bad Luck n'est peut-être pas sans fondement. Après l'accident de train dont a été victime le claviériste et l'accident de moto du guitariste, c'est maintenant au tour du chanteur, Shuichi Shindô, de subir un accident de voiture, heureusement sans gravité. Il semblerait que le conducteur, l'écrivain Yuki Eiri, ait été distrait par une dispute avec celui qui est son amant depuis maintenant près de deux ans. Tous deux s'en sortent avec quelques contusions et une belle peur. La malédiction rôderait-elle sur le studio 13 ?

_  
N-G Productions – bureau du directeur_

« Monsieur le directeur, il faut faire exorciser le studio 13 !

- Calmez-vous Sakano.

- Mais monsieur le directeur, vous pourriez demander à votre beau-frère…

- Tatsuha ? Il gèlera en enfer le jour où j'autoriserai cet obsédé à poser un pied ici. Et puis ce n'est que de la superstition, tout ça. Les malédictions n'existent pas.

- Monsieur le directeur ! Une canalisation d'eau a explosé, tout le rez-de-chaussée est inondé ! »

_Soupir._

_  
Appartement des Seguchi – conversation entre Tôma Seguchi et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Tu souhaites rentrer à Kyôto le temps que ton poignet soit totalement remis ? Et ton engagement vis-à-vis de Bad Luck ?

- Nakano est indisponible, quant à Shindô, à part se prendre le bec avec moi, il ne fait pas grand-chose. Mademoiselle Ukai a dû vous en parler. Monsieur Shindô et elle peuvent tout à fait avancer sur les dernières compositions de l'album. En ce qui me concerne, étant donnée la situation, j'aime autant rentrer chez moi vu que je ne peux pas non plus travailler sur mon enregistrement.

- Je vois. Tu as donc fini par comprendre qu'entre Nakano et toi, il n'y avait rien de possible.

- Cela n'a rien à voir. Je fais un break, c'est tout.

- Tu envisages de revenir, j'espère ? Ce serait dommage de t'éloigner de Bad Luck maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai réfléchi et j'envisage de te confier la production du groupe. Sakano étant à présent votre manager, mieux vaut qu'il se consacre entièrement à cette fonction. Je connais tes points forts et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai pensé à toi pour produire Bad Luck. Qu'en penses-tu ? Cela mérite considération, non ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais le groupe, simplement que je rentrais quelques temps chez moi. Mais, bien entendu, il s'agit là d'une proposition très intéressante. Encore que, tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerais produire un groupe qui ait un peu plus d'envergure.

- À toi de faire en sorte, justement, que Bad Luck acquière cette envergure. Je suis persuadé que tu as toutes les qualités requises pour y parvenir. Je ne te demande bien entendu pas de renoncer à ta carrière de soliste.

- Je vais y réfléchir et je vous donnerai ma réponse rapidement.

- N'attends pas trop. Tu sais bien, dans ce milieu, nul n'est irremplaçable… Bon séjour à Kyôto et donne le bonjour à tes parents. »

_  
Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Puisqu'il semble que tu ne veuilles plus me répondre, j'en suis réduit à te le dire de cette manière ; je rentre à Kyôto. Oh, pas définitivement, juste le temps que mon poignet soit complètement guéri. Mes parents sont ce qu'ils sont mais eux au moins se font du souci pour moi et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient aussi versatiles que certaines personnes de ma connaissance. Je te souhaite donc un bon rétablissement.

Juste au cas où – bien que je doute que cela soit dans tes intentions – mieux vaut que tu évites de passer par Kyôto, ma mère parait particulièrement remontée contre toi. Comme tu as pu le constater dernièrement, un accident est vite arrivé. »

_  
MSN – échange de mails entre Shuichi et Hiroshi_

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Comment ça va ?

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says:_  
Moi, bien. Mais Yuki est un véritable cauchemar quand il est malade.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Seulement quand il est malade ?

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says:_  
Méchant. En plus il s'en veut beaucoup pour l'accident alors que c'était pas sa faute.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :_  
Vous vous disputiez ?

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says:  
_Au sujet de Disneyland.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :_  
Je vois. Moi aussi je me suis disputé avec Suguru…

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says:_  
Je croyais que tu l'avais largué ?

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Parce que je me disais que c'était mieux comme ça, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air prêt à entamer une relation, mais… je ne sais plus…

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says:_  
Fujisaki c'est pas moi Hiro. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes assez différents…

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says:_  
Ça va, je sais que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile, tout le monde me le dit. J'ai mal à la clavicule (je ne savais pas que c'était aussi difficile à ressouder) j'ai mal au cœur… et je ne sais pas comment rattraper mes erreurs.

_Gravi_King, we will rock you ! says:_  
Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par t'excuser.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :_  
Oui…

_  
Demeure des Fujisaki – chambre de Suguru_

« Grand frère, il y a un lettre pour toi ! C'est moi qui a cherché le courrier, je suis grand ! Et j'ai même reconnu ton nom sur l'enveloppe !

- Merci Ritsu. Je crois qu'effectivement il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui aies pris le courrier plutôt que maman…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

- Alors tu vas être content, maintenant ?

- Oui, Ritsu. Très content. Va m'attendre en bas, je descends pour t'aider avec le gâteau au chocolat. »

_  
Lettre de Hiroshi Nakano à Suguru Fujisaki_

Mon cœur,

Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit et fait ces derniers temps.

C'est la première fois que je suis amoureux pour de bon, et du coup je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Je pensais sincèrement que si tu n'étais pas prêt à entamer une relation sérieuse il valait mieux arrêter, même si cette idée me déchire le cœur, mais… je me suis sans doute trompé.

Si tu ne m'en veux pas trop, est-ce que nous pouvons recommencer du début ? Je saurai te laisser le temps cette fois, je te le promets.

Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Je t'aime.

Hiroshi.

_  
Demeure des Fujisaki – chambre de Suguru_

_Espèce d'idiot… tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai peur !? Oui, j'ai peur, même si j'ai appris à ne jamais le montrer. Je peux donner l'impression d'être sûr de moi, comme ça, mais au-dedans je suis terrifié, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à qui que ce soit, pas même à Narumi ou Shinichi. Bon sang, Hiro, je n'ai que seize ans, c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux et j'ai l'impression que la terre entière se ligue contre moi, alors…_

« Grand frère ! J'ai sorti tout ce qu'il faut !

- Oui, Ritsu, j'arrive.

- Ça va ? On dirait que tu pleurais…

- Non Ritsu, je ne pleure pas. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

- D'accord. On commence par quoi ?

- Je vais casser les œufs, et toi tu verses le sucre. »

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Allô ?

- Bonsoir, Hiroshi…

- Oh ! Bonsoir, mon… Heu… est-ce que tu as reçu ma lettre ?

- Oui. Je t'avouerai que… je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- J'ai agi comme le dernier des imbéciles mais j'ai fini par réfléchir. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'est par ça que j'aurais dû commencer avant de faire n'importe quoi. Mais c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un et je ne savais plus comment me comporter.

- Mes sentiments pour toi ont toujours été sérieux.

- Je viens à peine de le comprendre. Ce que tu as fait, tenir tête à ta famille… tu l'as fait pour moi et je n'ai pas compris.

- Tu as agi de même en renonçant à tes études de médecine.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Ma famille et la tienne ne sont pas comparables. T'aliéner tes parents et Tôma Seguchi équivaut à te saborder sur le plan musical dans ce pays. Moi… j'ai suivi Shuichi mais je ne rêvais pas non plus de finir à la tête d'un hôpital, tu vois ? C'étaient plus mes parents qui me poussaient à faire médecine qu'un désir de ma part. Crois-tu… Crois-tu qu'il nous soit possible de repartir de zéro ?

- …

- Je te promets que j'attendrai. Je te le jure. C'est vrai que j'ai voulu précipiter les choses mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est toi qui donneras le rythme et je m'y tiendrai.

- … Merci. C'est important pour moi. Je découvre tout ça. Avant toi, il n'y a eu personne. J'ai eu à faire face à des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas, sans parler du fait que c'était pour un garçon que je les éprouvais. J'ai surmonté tout ça mais… tu es allé trop vite. J'ai besoin de temps, c'est tout. Mais je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Dans tout ceci, je me suis comporté comme un minable.

- Hiroshi… Je ne vais pas revenir à Tokyo. Pas tant que mon poignet ne sera pas rétabli.

- Hein ? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Je dois réfléchir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais je dois faire le point sur tout un tas de choses. Notamment mon avenir de musicien. Ceci, c'est moi seul qui peux en décider.

- Ah… oui, bien sûr… ça ne fait rien. Je t'attendrai.

- Merci. Il y a aussi autre chose. Mon cousin m'a fait une proposition concernant Bad Luck. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse mais ce sera fait rapidement. Je ne suis pas certain que cela plaise à monsieur Shindô, cela dit.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler, je dois d'abord en discuter avec Tôma. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance ou quoi que ce soit, c'est simplement un point professionnel. Tu sauras de quoi ça retourne bien assez tôt.

- Très bien, j'attends, je sais que dès que ça concerne le travail tu maîtrises ta partie. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui, alors ? Tu t'es reposé ?

- Ritsu et moi avons fait un brownie au chocolat d'après une recette trouvée sur Internet. Il est très bon… enfin, était, parce qu'il n'en reste plus grand-chose.

- Chocoholique, hein ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'embrasser, tu dois être encore plus sucré… »

_  
N-G Productions, salle de conférence – communiqué de presse_

« Il a été décidé qu'à partir du moins prochain, Suguru Fujisaki remplacera monsieur Sakano dans ses fonctions de producteur du groupe Bad Luck, celui-ci ayant pris la place de monsieur Winchester en qualité de manager. Nous espérons que cette nouvelle organisation sera fructueuse et saura conduire Bad Luck vers de nouveaux horizons. »

_  
Appartement de Shuichi Shindô et Eiri Yuki – conversation_

« Je vais quitter Bad Luck, Yuki, c'est décidé !

- Ne dis pas de conneries, Bad Luck, c'est toi.

- Alors _pourquoi _Seguchi a-t-il confié la direction du groupe à ce sale petit arriviste de Fujisaki !?

- Sans doute parce qu'il estime qu'il a les capacités pour le faire.

- Et moi…

- Toi non. Évidemment.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! En fait c'est parce que c'est son cousin, c'est tout.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Tôma est plutôt un adepte du principe « plus tu as d'atouts au départ, plus tu dois faire tes preuves ». Arrête de stresser, je suis sûr qu'il fera du bon travail.

- … Il va me pourrir la vie, oui ! Et en plus je peux même pas compter sur Hiro vu que par je ne sais quelle aberration il se trouve être amoureux de ce… yôkai. Bouah, c'est trop injuuuuuuuste… »

_  
N-G Productions, Studio 13 – Hiroshi Nakano, Suguru Fujisaki_

« Tiens c'est pour toi.

- Des chocolats ? Mmm… En quel honneur ?

- Pour te féliciter de ton nouveau poste de producteur.

- Oh. Merci. J'avais un peu peur que tu ne le prennes mal, à vrai dire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu le mérites…

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de Shindô.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Shu. Ça, je sais gérer. Des années d'entraînement…

- Il doit falloir au moins ça, en effet.

- Est-ce que… je peux t'embrasser ?

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, pas que je voulais retourner en arrière ! Bien sûr que oui, tu peux… »

_Cinq minutes plus tard_

« Au fait, tu as bien dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais, non ?

- Si…

- Alors j'aurais quelque chose à te demander. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : heu... merci? ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonjour Shinichi,

En fin de compte, nous n'aurons pas eu l'occasion de nous voir à Tokyo car je me trouvais chez moi alors que ton orchestre y donnait trois représentations du _Rach 3_. C'est vraiment dommage car j'aurais vraiment aimé vous entendre jouer.

Ceci étant, il était primordial pour moi de m'éloigner quelques temps de Tokyo. Les choses ont néanmoins commencé à rentrer dans l'ordre ; j'ai entamé la rééducation de mon poignet et la fracture de la clavicule de Nakano se ressoude sans problèmes. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose en dehors de travailler nos compositions mais pour le moment ça me convient. Et puis, cela me laisse le temps pour me familiariser avec ma nouvelle fonction de producteur puisque mon cousin m'a investi de ce titre à la place de Sakano. C'est un challenge tout nouveau pour moi mais ça ne peut que m'être profitable.

Cela me laisse aussi le temps pour faire le tour des agences immobilières. Figure-toi que j'ai demandé à Nakano de m'aider à chercher un appartement. Après tout, il connaît mieux Tokyo que moi et surtout, il sait quels sont les coins à éviter. Pour le moment nous n'en sommes qu'à la phase « visite » et c'est fou le nombre de taudis que les agents immobiliers tentent de faire passer pour des palais. J'espère que nous allons rapidement trouver quelque chose.

Nous, oui. Je lui ai proposé de venir habiter avec moi. En tout bien tout honneur, enfin, presque… Je suis persuadé que la fréquentation quotidienne de ce Yûji n'est pas une bonne chose, aussi je préfère l'avoir auprès de moi. Je lui fais confiance pour ne pas brusquer les choses, à présent, et ce sera une excellente occasion pour mieux nous découvrir.

Je te tiendrai au courant des suites de mon installation ; d'ici-là, porte-toi bien !

Suguru.

_  
Annonces immobilières en ligne_

**Akasaka Mitsuke** (Azabu)  
Situé dans les rues animées d'Akasaka, cet appartement est grand, lumineux, calme, confortablement meublé et possède une touche occidentale. En plus du vaste espace à vivre, vous avez une cuisine toute équipée et une pièce de rangement. À seulement 6 minutes de marche de la station Akasaka Mitsuke, cet appartement est convenablement situé dans Tokyo pour un accès facile aux principaux quartiers de le ville tels que Shinjuku ou Roppongi. Si toutefois vous préférez rester près de chez vous pour sortir le soir, Akasaka Mitsuke ne vous décevra pas. Les nombreux cafés, bars et restaurants du quartier vous garderont occupés lors de vos sorties nocturnes.  
Loyer : 217,000 yen

**Magome** (Gotanda)  
Avec sa chambre confortable et son grand salon, Magome est idéal pour un couple ou un petite famille. Le système d'éclairage moderne et télécommandé n'est qu'un des nombreux atouts de cet appartement. L'accès aux transports en commun est aussi très pratique puisque vous avez 3 lignes de métro à disposition (Lignes : Toei Asakusa ; Tokyu Ikegami ; Tokyu Oimachi) qui peuvent vous emmener partout dans la partie sud de Tokyo. De plus, il y a de nombreux restaurants et centres commerciaux près de l'appartement. Votre séjour à Tokyo ne pourrait pas être plus facile et agréable !Loyer : 188,000 yen

**Adachiku Odai** (Asakusa)  
Adachi-ku Odai est entouré par la ligne Arakawa et la rivière Sumida où vous pouvez vous promener à pied ou en vélo, faire votre jogging ou même d'autres sports. Récemment, une nouvelle ligne de métro s'est ouverte (Nippori Toneri Liner) et permet désormais de n'être qu'à 6 minutes d'un transfert pour la Ligne JR Yamanote (stations Nippori ou Nishi-Nippori). L'immeuble n'étant qu'à 8 minutes de marche de la nouvelle station Adachi Odai, ces appartements sont idéaux pour les gens qui veulent être à la fois proche du métro et avoir un accès rapide au centre de Tokyo. Vous pouvez aussi facilement partager les lieux avec un ami.  
Loyer : 127,000 yen

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi et Yûji Nakano – conversation_

« Alors, cette recherche d'appart', ça avance ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, c'est l'enfer. Soit c'est pourri, soit c'est trop cher. Je ne vais tout de même pas l'installer dans un taudis, ses parents vont sans doute venir le visiter et pour le coup ils me défenestreraient.

- Privilégie les rez-de-chaussée, alors.

- Ah ah ah. Sans rire, c'est tuant. En plus, vu que je ne peux pas conduire, il faut se taper des kilomètres de train et de métro.

- C'est pour la bonne cause, frangin. Mais… j'espère que tu ne vas pas trouver _trop _vite.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Qui ira faire les courses, après ? »

_  
Extrait du journal de Shuichi Shindô_

Et en plus maintenant, Hiro a l'intention de s'installer avec l'autre vipère ! Yuki dit que j'ai sûrement dû tuer des centaines de chatons dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un aussi mauvais karma, mais je ne le crois pas : les petits chats, c'est trop mignon, j'aurais jamais pu faire ça. En fait c'est Fujisaki qui a le mauvais œil, j'en suis sûr. C'est depuis qu'il est arrivé qu'on a tous ces ennuis. J'ai demandé à Tatsuha une amulette que j'ai planquée dans le studio mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire de l'effet, il est plus collé à Hiro que jamais. Enfin plus exactement, c'est Hiro qui est collé à lui, c'est juste _pathétique_.

_  
Bail d'appartement_

Entre les soussignés :

Tetsuki Mizawa, représentant l'agence immobilière Tokyo 21 ci-après dénommée "le bailleur" d'une part, et Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki, représenté par son représentant légal Haruka Fujisaki ci-après (seul ou ensemble) dénommés « le preneur » d'autre part,

Il est convenu ce qui suit :

ARTICLE 1 : OBJET LOUÉ  
Par la présente, le bailleur donne en location au preneur qui accepte : Un appartement trois pièces situé au numéro 13 de l'avenue Tampopo, quartier de Shinjuku, troisième étage, porte 4, sans ascenseur.

Les lieux sont loués dans l'état où ils se trouvent, bien connu du preneur qui déclare les avoir visités et examinés dans tous leurs détails. Il reconnaît que les lieux répondent aux exigences élémentaires de sécurité, de salubrité et d'habitabilité.

Les parties se mettent d'accord pour établir un constat des lieux, à frais partagés ou séparés, avant l'entrée dans le bien loué.

ARTICLE 2 : DURÉE  
Le bail est conclu pour une durée de neuf années, prenant cours à la date de signature du présent contrat.

Les parties se conformeront pour tant ce qui concerne un éventuel congé ou interruption du bail à l'article 3 de la section II à la suite de l'article 1762 bis du Code Civil.

ARTICLE 3 : LOYER  
Le loyer mensuel de base est fixé à la somme de YEN 199,000 que le preneur est tenu de payer régulièrement par anticipation, de manière à créditer le bailleur le 13 de chaque mois et, pour la première fois à la signature du bail.

Il sera payé en même temps que le loyer une provision pour charges telle que stipulée à l'article 5.2.

ARTICLE 4 : INDEXATION DU LOYER

…

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki – liste de courses_

Peinture blanches, pinceaux, rouleaux, nettoyant  
Produits d'entretien. Eponges. Serpillières. Balais  
Joint. Colle. Javel  
Épicerie  
Thé  
Chocolat

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki – conversation_

« Ça sent encore la peinture…

- Pourtant ils mettent sans odeur, sur la boîte. Ça te gêne ?

- Non, ça va.

- J'ai réparé le flexible de la douche, si tu veux y aller.

- Mmm, j'ai de la chance de vivre avec un homme bricoleur.

- Oh, je peux faire plein de choses avec mes mains… tu veux que je te montre ?

- Après la douche ? »

_Deux heures plus tard_

« Suguru…

- Quoi ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir. Est-ce que… je peux venir un peu dans ton lit ?

- …

- En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. Tu es sûr que tu dormiras mieux comme ça ?

- Oui…

- Bon… »

_Cinq minutes plus tard_

« Tu sens bon…

- Chut ! »

_Deux minutes plus tard_

« Tu as la peau douce…

- Dors ! »

_Trois minutes plus tard_

« Je t'aime…

- Un mot de plus et tu retournes dans ton lit ! »

_Cinq minutes plus tard_

« Hiro ?

- …

- Tu dors vraiment ?

- …

- Vraiment vraiment ?

- …

- Toi aussi tu sens bon. Et tu as la peau douce. Et je t'aime.

- Merci mon cœur.

- … ! Sale tricheur ! »

_  
Émission de radio __Puissance Hits_

Bonsoir à tous ! Ken Otomo pour une nouvelle émission de _Puissance Hits_. J'accueille aujourd'hui les Bad Luck qui préparent la sortie de leur prochain album, une sortie perturbée par de nombreux incidents. Tout semble aller mieux, maintenant ? Comment allez-vous ?

**Shuichi Shindô** : Super bien, merci.

**Suguru Fujisaki** : Mon poignet est encore un peu raide mais j'ai recommencé à jouer.

**Hiroshi Nakano** : Je vais bientôt pouvoir recommencer à jouer aussi, donc tout va bien.

**K. O** : Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses au cours des dernières semaines, Fujisaki, vous avez notamment été promu producteur du groupe. N'est-ce pas une lourde responsabilité compte tenu de votre carrière de pianiste et… eh bien oui, de votre âge ?

**S. F** : Cette décision n'a pas été prise sur un coup de tête. J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'accepter et si j'ai donné mon aval c'est que cela me paraissait tout à fait gérable. Je n'ai jamais eu peur des responsabilités.

**K. O** : Cela a-t-il changé quelque chose dans les rapports entre vous ?

**S. S** : Pas vraiment dans la mesure où c'est Fujisaki qui a pris en charge la quasi-totalité des arrangements de notre nouvel album.

**K. O** : Cet album va donc marquer une rupture avec ce que vous avez fait jusque là ?

**S. S** : Je n'irai pas jusqu'à parler de rupture mais, à l'image de Stand by the Sand, le résultat sera un peu différent.

**K. O** : Justement, on ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer une certaine ressemblance, par endroits, avec le son des Nittle Grasper. Est-ce un hommage ?

**H. N** : Nous respectons profondément les Nittle Grasper mais si ressemblance il y a, elle est plus fortuite que délibérée. Nos univers de base sont différents, après tout.

**K. O** : Quels sont vos projets pour les semaines à venir ?

**S. S** : Une série de concerts pour accompagner la sortie du nouvel album, et même si nous avons connu des coups durs, nous serons au rendez-vous !

**K. O** : En attendant de découvrir de nouveaux titres, nous allons écouter une de vos premières chansons, _Spicy Marmalade_.

_  
Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonjour Naru-chan

Ça y est, tout est enfin rentré dans l'ordre. Mon poignet est totalement rétabli et a retrouvé sa souplesse initiale. Il était temps car nous mettons la dernière main au nouvel album de Bad Luck et il devient urgent pour moi de boucler l'enregistrement de mon CD. Je prévois des heures supplémentaires en perspective…

Les petits travaux de rafraîchissement de l'appartement sont aussi terminés, je m'attends donc à une visite imminente de ma mère qui tient à tout prix à vérifier de visu dans quel endroit je vis. Tous les cartons sont déballés, tout est rangé à sa place, et les placards sont pleins, elle peut donc venir.

La cohabitation avec Nakano se passe pour le mieux aussi, même si c'est moi qui assure le gros du ménage en ce moment vu qu'il prétend « ménager son épaule encore fragile » ; je le lui ferai rattraper, de toute façon.

Donc, j'apprends lentement à me servir de la cuisine, j'ai acheté quelques livres et même si la tentation des cup noodles est grande, je me fais violence pour préparer moi-même nos repas ; par chance, Nakano est beaucoup plus doué que moi sur ce plan-là.

Et nous avons récupéré sa chatte, Ikkyoku, encore que la différence n'est pas énorme avec avant attendu qu'elle passe environ vingt-deux heures par jour à dormir.

Je t'envoie quelques photos afin que tu te fasses une idée.

À bientôt,

Suguru

_  
Conversation téléphonique entre Yûji et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Salut frangin ! Alors, comment ça va ?

- Ça va. Je reprends doucement la guitare, là. Et toi ? Un rôle en vue ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'avais un super plan pour une nouvelle série policière et c'est tombé à l'eau. Demain, je postule pour une pub pour Kikkoman. Faut bien vivre !

- Bonne chance, alors. Ne te décourage pas.

- Et toi ? Ça a avancé avec ton petit pianiste ou vous en êtes toujours à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

- Ça avance… pas vite mais ça avance. De toute façon, je lui ai promis d'attendre. Mais, Yûji…

- Hum ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas le potentiel érotique des pyjamas à nounours ! »

_  
NG Productions – ascenseur_

« Dis-moi que je rêve.

- Je peux toujours te dire que tu rêves, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça fasse repartir l'ascenseur.

- Moi qui croyais que la période de poisse était terminée…

- Tu veux dire, à part la panne de chauffage, le début d'incendie au studio 21, le claquage de voix de Shindô et…

- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas. Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?

- Avec la chance que nous avons en ce moment, oui.

- Tu sais, je connais une façon agréable de faire passer le temps…

- Désolé, mais l'ascenseur ne fait PAS partie de mes fantasmes ! »

_  
Bar le Dragon d'Or_

« Tôma… je te l'ai dit que j'allais quitter Shuichi, hein ? Tu sais bien que j'en ai marre de jouer la nounou de ce gamin ?

- Yu… Yuki ?

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir me comprendre. »

_  
Contrat de travail _

**XMR Entertainement Corporation**  
401 seventh avenue (at 33rd Street)  
New York, N.Y.  
10001-2062

Entre les soussignés

la société XMR Entertainement, dont le siège social est situé à New York, représentée par M. Claude K. Winchester agissant en qualité de manager d'une part

et M. Shuichi Shindô, demeurant à Tokyo, d'autre part

il a été convenu ce qui suit […]

_  
Conversation téléphonique_

« C'est une plaisanterie, Shuichi ?

- Non. Yuki ne m'aime plus, j'en ai marre, je pars.

- Et nous ? Et Bad Luck ?

- Je… Hiro ne m'en veux pas, mais je suis à bout. »

_Clic.  
_

_  
Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki – conversation_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Shindô est censé être TON meilleur ami !

- Oui, mais TU es censé être le manager du groupe !

- …

- …

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, c'est d'aller le chercher là-bas.

- Oui, mais est-ce que tes parents t'autoriseront à quitter le territoire pour aller courir après un chanteur volage ?

- Il y a plutôt intérêt ! Après tout, tout ça c'est la faute de Tôma…

- Dis… tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait vraiment faire appel à un exorciste ? »

* * *

Le bail rédigé ici est inspiré d'un bail français et non japonais.  
Kikkoman : célèbre marque de sauce de soja et produits alimentaires asiatiques.**  
**Cup noodles : nouilles instantanées en pot.  
La discussion entre Eiri et Tôma est la reprise des répliques du manga tome 8, avant le départ de Shuichi pour le Japon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note : je m'excuse pour la mise en page foireuse mais en dépit de tous mes efforts il m'a été impossible de rajouter des sauts de ligne comme à l'accoutumée...

Note pour ARnoFool : ah oui, je trouvais ça bizarre aussi... ^^ Dans ce chapitre va en effet apparaître un personnage qui n'existe que dans le manga (et je me demande encore pourquoi cette partie n'a pas été utilisée dans l'anime, même si ça n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'intrigue c'est bien marrant), à savoir Rage, qui est quelqu'un de complètement frappé. XMR est une maison de production américaine dont elle est directeur artistique. Merci pour tes commentaires!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

_Entrefilet dans _Let it Rock !_ hebdomadaire japonais consacré à la musique rock_

Coup de théâtre chez les Bad Luck ! Alors que tout paraissait aller pour le mieux pour le jeune groupe avec la sortie imminente d'un nouvel album et l'annonce d'une série de concerts, voici que Shindô, le chanteur, a brusquement claqué la porte de N-G Productions pour s'en aller de l'autre côté du Pacifique rejoindre les ragns de XMR Entertainment, la très puissante maison de production basée à New York. Les raisons de ce départ précipité demeurent pour le moment inconnues, d'autant que les autres membres de Bad Luck se sont refusés à tout commentaire, mais le récent changement d'encadrement du groupe et la promotion de Fujisaki au rang de producteur pourraient avoir eu une incidence sur cette décision.

_Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru et Haruka Fujisaki_

« Comment ? Tu veux aller aux États-Unis ?

- Pas pour y faire carrière. J'y vais pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Shindô. Il a soudainement signé chez XMR, la fameuse maison de production américaine qui nous avait déjà contactés.

- Et pour quelle raison cet individu a-t-il décidé de vous abandonner ainsi ? Quelqu'un qui réagit de cette manière n'a rien de professionnel, autant le laisser là où il est et le remplacer par une personne plus fiable – et moins physiquement tapageuse.

- Maman, on ne peut pas. Bad Luck, c'est Shindô et personne d'autre, donc il faut qu'il revienne.

- Et Tôma ne peut pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le chercher ? Qu'en pense-t-il, lui ?

- Je crois que… qu'il est plutôt content que Shindô soit parti, par rapport à Eiri Yuki, tu vois ?

- Ce pauvre Tôma a toujours eu d'incompréhensibles faiblesses. Tu es bien son cousin, par ce côté.

- Sakano, notre manager, est déjà parti pour New York mais lui ne pourra rien faire. Si quelqu'un peut le convaicre de revenir, c'est Nakano. C'est son meilleur ami, après tout.

- Je te donne cinq jours, pas plus ceci est largement suffisant pour conclure n'importe quelle affaire. Passé ce délai tu devras revenir. Tôma possède un pied-à-terre à New York, tu n'auras qu'à t'installer là.

- Tôma étant très satisfait du départ de Shindô, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il accepte de nous héberger chez lui.

- Hé bien, dans ce cas adresse-toi à Mika. Elle a très certainement son mot à dire dans le couple, non ? »

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki – conversation_

« Ma mère nous accorde cinq jours pour le convaincre. Crois-tu que nous puissions y arriver ?

- Honnêtement, j'en doute. Si la crise est due à Yuki…

- Hein ? Mais c'est toi qui as parlé d'aller le chercher là-bas ! Est-ce que tes papiers sont en règle, d'abord ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu connais Shuichi…

- Allons déjà parler à Mika de l'appartement New Yorkais. Pour le reste… on verra. »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Mika Seguchi et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Je te permets d'utiliser l'appartement de New York tant que tu voudras mais à une condition : que vous emmeniez mon frère avec vous.

- Hein, monsieur Eiri ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que sans lui vous n'avez aucune chance de ramener Shindô.

- Certes. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il accepterait de venir avec nous.

- Parce qu'il aime Shindô, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

- Ce qu'il a brillamment démontré en le plaquant…

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Eiri n'a agi ainsi que par crainte que Tôma ne commette quelque chose de … définitif… à l'égard de Shindô. Tu sais combien il peut se montrer excessif, sur certains points.

- Oui, ça doit être de famille…

- Ai-je senti une nuance sarcastique dans ta réponse ? En tous cas je passerai t'apporter demain tous les papiers nécessaires. Tu as intérêt à assurer, sur ce coup.

- Ça ne changera pas tellement de d'habitude… Merci Mika-san.

- À demain. »

_Aéroport de Tokyo Narita – annonces officielles_

« Les passagers du vol Japan Airlines 7144 à destination de New York sont priés de se présenter en porte F- 13 »

« C'est marrant…

« Qu'est-ce qui est marrant ?

« Le numéro du vol. C'est quasiment le même que celui que j'avais pris en revenant de New York, la fois où nous avons échangé nos valises.

« Ah… C'est vrai, le mien c'était le vol 714.

« C'était un signe du destin, tu ne crois pas ?

« Dites les amoureux, vous ne pourriez pas aller roucouler ailleurs ?

« Du calme monsieur Eiri, nous allons le récupérer votre amoureux à vous, ce n'est pas la peine de se montrer désagréable…

« Tu parles, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de récupérer le chanteur de ton groupe, tu n'en as rien à fiche, de lui.

« Quand bien même, cela nous fait une convergence d'intérêt, non ? Alors autant signer un cessez-le-feu temporaire le temps du vol.

« Eh toi, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas le manger ton petit ami… il a trop d'épines à mon goût. »

« Dernier appel pour le vol Japan Airlines 7144 à destination de New York, porte F- 13 »

_New York – Appartement de Tôma Seguchi_

« C'est plutôt grand, pour un pied-à-terre…

- Normal, c'est là que je vivais avec Tôma… bon je prends MA chambre, vous vous débrouillez avec le reste.

- Euh… tu veux que je prenne le canapé ?

- On peut se serrer un peu, non ?

- Avec plaisir…

- En tout bien tout honneur, naturellement.

- Naturellement. Dis, tu as pris ton pyjama avec les nounours verts ? »

_New York, appartement de Tôma Seguchi – le lendemain matin_

« Ça alors ! Monsieur Eiri est déjà parti ! Je ne l'ai même pas entendu.

- Il est quelle heure ? Hmff… Je ne le croyais pourtant pas du matin, ce type. Il est immunisé contre les effets du jetlag ou quoi ?

- Il est déjà parti chercher monsieur Shindô. Je n'en reviens pas de l'effet que cet individu a sur les gens.

- Il en a sur toi aussi, tu sais.

- Sur moi ? Certainement pas !

- Hé bien, avant d'être exposé à son contact, aurais-tu ouvertement défié ta famille comme tu l'as fait ?

- Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il était une substance radioactive, tu me fais peur ! Bon, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, je vais voir s'il y a de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner.

- Et ou allons-nous ensuite ? Dans les locaux de XMR ?

- Il faudrait commencer par contacter Sakano, il a certainement appris des choses depuis qu'il est ici.

- Dis-moi… Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais… Tu sembles connaître pas mal de choses sur Yuki et son passé. Tu en sais même certainement plus que Shuichi, je me trompe ?

- J'étais très jeune quand les événements de New York se sont produits mais j'en ai ensuite souvent entendu parler. Mon cousin s'en veut énormément pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est pour cela qu'il se montre surprotecteur avec monsieur Eiri, maintenant.

- Ouais, ben si tu veux mon avis, il se plante sur toute la ligne en essayant de séparer Shu de Yuki… »

_Site web de XMR Entertainment – présentation de la société_

XMR Entertainment, aussi connu sous le nom de _XMR_, est un label de musique, le plus grand des quatre majors du disque (le _Big Four_) avec une part de marché de 28,7%. XMR a été créé en 1988 lorsque le groupe Berkeley a fusionné les activités de Pacific Records et de MR Music Entertainment Group. Il fait partie du consortium XMR Entertainement Corporation, spécialisé dans la communication et le divertissement.

_Siège social_ : New York, état de New York, États-Unis_  
Activité_ : industrie musicale_  
Société mère_ : XMR Entertainment Corporation  
_Chiffre d'affaire_ : 5480 millions de dollars (pour l'année 2009)

« Hum… Effectivement, nous avons affaire à très forte partie… »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fusisaki et Sakano_

« Allô ?

- Monsieur Sakano ? Bonjour, c'est Fujisaki.

- … Fu… Fujisaki ?

- Oui. Nous sommes à New York depuis hier et…

- Ah, Fujisaki !! C'est monsieur le directeur qui t'envoie, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à retrouver Shindô, cette ville est un enfer, tous ses habitants sont étranges et je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils racontent pas plus qu'il ne comprennent ce que j'essaie de leur dire !! Monsieur le directeur m'a parlé d'un bar mais je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à le trouver, je mérite d'être licencié sur le champ et sitôt que nous serons rentrés j'irai présenter ma démission car N-G Productions n'a que faire d'un mauvais élément tel que moi, incapable de mener à bien une mission confiée par son directeur en personne !! Et puis il ya cette fille bizarre qui se balade avec un bazooka en pleine rue et qui se déplace à bord d'un panda et…

- Calmez-vous, monsieur Sakano. Respirez, vous allez vous étouffer. Où êtes-vous ? Nous allons vous rejoindre et vous nous expliquerez tout… plus calmement. »

_New York – rue non identifiée_

« Pourtant c'est on ne peut plus basique, comme plan, je ne comprends pas… il y a une différence entre rue et avenue ?

- Attends, je vais aller demander à cette dame, en face.

- Mais Hiro… Attention !!! Hiro ! … Espèce de CRÉTIN on roule à DROITE dans ce pays !

- Calme-toi…

- Mais tu as failli te faire écraser !

- Chuuut…

- … Mais, nous sommes en pleine rue !

- On s'en fiche, tout le monde fait ça ici, et personne ne nous connaît. »

_New York – rue identifiée_

« Au fait, tu es déjà allé à l'étranger, toi ?

- Non, jamais.

- Alors comment ça se fait que tu parles aussi bien anglais ?

- Des heures d'écoute des groupes de rock occidentaux.

- Je vois… J'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'écouter Muse plutôt que Chopin… »

_New York, siège de XMR Entertainment – parvis_

« C'est une voiture, ça ?

- Si tu admets qu'une voiture peut ressembler à un panda géant, oui.

- Ils sont bizarres, dans ce pays… Ah, monsieur Sakano.

- Vous êtes là ! Dieu merci, je ne comprends rien à ce que me raconte cette folle !

- Quelle folle… ? »

_(anglais)_ « Bonjour, je m'appelle Rage, et je suis la directrice artistique de XMR et manager de Shuichi Shindô. Vous êtes les deux autres membres de Bad Luck, c'est ça ?

- _(anglais)_ Bonjour, je suis Hiroshi Nakano, le guitariste, et voici Suguru Fujisaki, notre claviériste et producteur.

-_ (anglais)_ Votre producteur ? Il a l'air plutôt jeune… mais il est mignon. Presque autant que Shindô. (Air intéressé) Vous allez bien ensemble, tous les deux… vous ne seriez pas en couple ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir…

- _(anglais)_ Alors vous êtes là pour signer chez XMR, c'est ça ?

- _(anglais)_ Euh, c'est-à-dire que… nous aimerions bien voir Shuichi, dans un premier temps…

- _(anglais)_ Problème, il a été kidnappé par un fou furieux il y a quelques minutes ! Ils sont tous les deux enfermés dans un studio, mais j'ai la solution. Un bon coup de bazooka et…

- _(anglais)_ Euh… vous êtes sûre… »

- Elle fait quoi avec cette arme ? Je trouve que les méthodes de gestion américaine sont un peu violentes.

- _(anglais)_ Écoutez, nous connaissons bien le ravisseur, nous allons essayer la négociation dans un premier temps.

- _(anglais)_ Bon, je vous laisse cinq minutes. »

_XMR Entertainment – studio 13_

« Shuichi ! Yuki ! Ouvrez, c'est Nakano !

- Revenez dans un mois, nous sommes occupés !

- Mais il y a une folle avec un bazooka qui menace de défoncer la porte !

- … Attends, on se rab… enfin on ouvre dans cinq minutes… »

_XMR Enternainment – couloir_

« _(mauvais anglais)_ C'est immense, ici. Encore plus grand que N-G Productions…

- _(anglais)_ Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? »

_Réflexion interne : bien connaître l'ennemi est toujours utile…_

« _(mauvais anglais)_ Avec plaisir.

- _(anglais)_ Viens. »

_Réflexion interne : si j'ai bien compris c'est fichu avec Shindô, mais celui-là n'est pas mal non plus… J'aime bien les garçons fins… Et puis il fait un beau couple avec l'autre, ce serait amusant de le rendre un peu jaloux… _

_XMR Entertainment – couloir_

« Shu ! Alors… Je vois que les retrouvailles ne se sont pas si mal passées, en fin de compte ?

- Je ne pensais pas que Yuki viendrait me chercher jusqu'ici…

- Yuki, mais Suguru et moi aussi. Ainsi que ce pauvre Sakano qui t'a cherché partout sans parvenir à te trouver et qui a failli devenir fou de désespoir. Le moral va mieux, on dirait ?

- Oui. Yuki a traversé le Pacifique pour venir me retrouver et c'est ça le plus important. Tôma Seguchi peut bien aller au diable après ça. Avec Yuki à mes côtés, je suis prêt à faire le tour du monde à pied !

- Cesse donc de dire des âneries. Tu le feras tout seul, ton tour du monde, j'ai horreur de marcher.

- Mais, Yuki…

- Au fait, ou est passé ton petit copain ?

- Oh, il est parti visiter la société avec la jeune fille à lunettes qui nous a conduits ici.

- Il est avec… avec RAGE ? Mais cette fille est complètement folle ! Elle a essayé de me faire manger un gâteau au piment de Cayenne, et je ne parle pas de son soda à l'eau de javel. Elle fantasme sur les asiatiques, c'est un démon !

- Allons, tu exagères peut-être un peu, non ? »

« AU SECOURS !! »

_XMR Entertainment – salle d'enregistrement_

« _(mauvais anglais) _C'est impressionnant. Quel matériel ! Vous êtes à la pointe de la technologie.

- _(anglais)_ Évidemment. Nous sommes les leaders mondiaux dans le domaine musical. Nous avons même un centre de développement. Le futur appartient à XMR. Mouahaha !

- _(mauvais anglais)_ Encore faut-il produire de bons artistes.

- _(anglais)_ Ah. Je vois que tu ne t'en laisses pas facilement compter, toi. Tu as la tête sur les épaules, contrairement à bon nombre de ces jeunots qui passent par nos studios.

- _(mauvais anglais)_ Disons que je suis plutôt bien familiarisé avec les arcanes de la production musicale.

- _(anglais)_ Tu en sais des choses pour un simple clavier.

- _(mauvais anglais)_ Mais c'est que je ne suis pas qu'un simple clavier, justement, mademoiselle Rage.

- _(anglais)_ Non ? Mais dis-moi… Tu me sembles bien proche de ce garçon aux cheveux longs, là…

- _(mauvais anglais)_ Pardon ?

- _(anglais)_ Pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir, ces choses-là je les sens ! Vous former un couple classique de shônen-aï et si je ne me trompe pas, tu es le Uke, c'est ça ?

- _(très mauvais anglais)_ Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous racontez ! C'est ridicule et… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi, enfin !

- _(anglais)_ Oh, mais c'est que j'ai envie de les goûter ces jolies lèvres et…

- AU SECOURS !! »

_Journal intime de Rage _

Je le savais. Mon instinct de fan de yaoi ne m'a encore jamais fait défaut et je ne me suis pas trompée cette fois-ci non plus : ce type aux cheveux longs (Nakano) et le petit claviériste (Fujisaki) sont ensemble. Il faut voir comment Nakano a fait irruption dans le studio, les yeux étincelants, prêt à tout pour venir au secours de son petit copain en détresse. Quelle scène fantastique ! J'en ai des frissons rien qu'à y repenser. Dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion j'ai tout fidèlement noté dans mon carnet spécial et je la réutiliserai dans ma prochaine histoire. Entre Shindô et son écrivain et ces deux-là, je suis comblée. Maintenant, il faudrait que j'arrive à prendre quelques photos d'eux, si possible indiscrètes… Je vais déjà aller voir du côté des caméras de sécurité, on ne sait jamais.

_New York – appartement de Tôma Seguchi_

« Ils pourraient être plus discrets, quand même…

- À qui le dis-tu… Ce serait bien qu'il réserve sa voix pour la scène.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Moi non plus.

- Enfin au moins nous n'aurons pas eu trop de mal à convaincre Shuichi de revenir avec nous… la perspective de supporter Rage pendant cinq ans a été un argument de poids.

- Tu m'étonnes. Cette fille est complètement dérangée.

- Peut-être pas complètement… elle semblait te trouver à son goût et sur ce point, je ne peux lui donner tort.

- Elle a voulu m'embrasser de force !

- Mais je ne l'ai pas laissée faire… il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de t'embrasser. »

_Marmonne _« Si ça se trouve, c'était son but depuis le départ…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. »

_Frappe sur le mur avec une chaussure_

« C'est pas bientôt fini, les obsédés !?

- Laisse tomber, c'est un cas désespéré. Mais si tu veux je peux te montrer ce que ça a d'agréable…

- Avec le bruit qu'il y a à côté ? Non merci, il y a plus romantique pour ambiance !

- Ah, parce que tu veux une ambiance romantique ? Avec des bougies, des pétales de rose, une musique relaxante… des lumières tamisées… des draps de soie et…

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu rougis ! C'est trop mignon.

- Comment peux-tu voir si je rougis, il fait noir ?

- Tu as les joues brûlantes… C'est décidé, à notre retour à Tokyo, tu auras droit à ta soirée romantique. Mmmm… »

_Dix minutes plus tard._

« Tu crois qu'il y a encore des pharmacies ouvertes à cette heure, qu'on aille s'acheter des boules quiès ? »

_Aéroport international JFK – tableau des vols_

« Vol Japan Airlines 7143 à destination de Tokyo, embarquement barrière 13 B. »

- Décidément, le 714 nous poursuit…

- Le treize aussi.

- Ah non, pas le treize !

- Ta gueule, macaque. »

_Boeing 777 – destination Tokyo_

« Il serait furieux s'il savait que tu profites de son sommeil pour lui tenir la main.

- Toi, occupe-toi de _ton_ amoureux.

- Il dort aussi.

- Shu… je suis content que tu rentres.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de rentrer.

- Mais ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! »


	18. Chapter 18

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note : encore et toujours ces problèmes de mise en forme, je renonce...

Note pour ARnoFool : en fait, c'est Judy (la femme de K, une grande actrice) qui décide de "convaincre" Shûichi de partir pour les USA (après une dispute avec Yuki, une de plus) pour faire en quelque sorte une "surprise" à Rage. Toute la partie américaine est encore plus barrée que la précédente, en fait, c'est dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas reprise dans la série (et on y croise des personnages très hauts en couleur). Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu peux aller faire un tour sur mon site, j'y présente les personnages. Quant au "Vol 714", pas de signification particulière si ce n'est un rappel du titre, qui est lui-même calqué sur l'album de Tintin "Vol 714 pour Sydney". ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

_N-G Productions - bureau de Tôma Seguchi_

« Tu as fait du bon boulot en convainquant Shindô de rentrer. Même si personnellement je n'aurais pas regretté qu'il reste là-bas pour toujours, mais enfin si Eiri est prêt à le suivre, ça change un peu la donne.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas… toutes ces histoires de ruptures de contrat, c'était cauchemardesque, mais moins que leur directrice artistique.

- J'ai en effet entendu dire qu'elle était spéciale.

- C'est un doux euphémisme… Et puis heureusement que monsieur Nakano s'y connaît mieux que nous tous en anglais, cela m'a été d'une aide précieuse.

- Nakano… alors tu es bien accroché, finalement. Ça ne va pas plaire à tes parents. J'espère qu'au moins vous avez respecté les termes de l'accord.

- Vu le nombre de fois où ils ont tenté de torpiller l'accord en question, je le considère comme nul et non avenu.

- Peut-être… mais s'ils portaient plainte pour détournement de mineur, cela n'arrangerait pas tes affaires.

- … Pourrions-nous s'il vous plaît recentrer le débat sur l'aspect professionnel ? »

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki – liste _

Bougies : fait  
Décoration (nappe, rideaux, pétales de rose, draps) : fait  
Musique romantique : prêt  
Repas en amoureux : prêt  
Moi : euh… stressé.

_Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne de NG…_

_Conversation téléphonique entre Shinichi Garai et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Allô ?

- Bonsoir, Suguru. Ça va ? Devine d'où je t'appelle ?

- Bonsoir, Shinichi. Heu… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je dois dire.

- Je suis juste devant l'entrée de N-G avec les frangins ! »

_Voix juvéniles et enthousiastes dans le fond : « _Bonsoir, Suguru !

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

- Ça a l'air de te faire super plaisir, dis-moi.

- Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais. En fait on est venus pour le Hagoita Ichi matsuri. Alors, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Ça fait un moment qu'on t'attend et il ne fait pas chaud.

- J'étais en réunion mais j'ai fini. J'arrive ! On peut aller prendre quelque chose à boire, et ensuite on dîne tous ensemble ? Je vais téléphoner à Nakano pour le prévenir. À tout de suite ! »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Allô ?

- Bonsoir Hiroshi, c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? J'attends ton retour avec impatience…

- Ma réunion avec mon cousin vient à peine de s'achever. En fait, je t'appelle pour te prévenir que je vais rentrer un peu plus tard ce soir.

- Ah… Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, figure-toi que Shinichi et ses frères sont là ! Il a trois frères et une sœur plus jeunes, et ils sont venus assister à la fête du Hagoita Ichi et du coup ils ont pensé me faire une surprise. Du coup je compte aller prendre un verre avec eux histoire de discuter un peu et ensuite… hé bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, ils peuvent venir dîner chez nous ? Comme ça ils verront l'appartement. Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

- Heu… En fait, je…

- Oh, tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

- Non ! Non, rien de particulier.

- Ah, tant mieux. Ne t'en fais pas pour le repas, on prendre de quoi manger en rentrant. Ça me fait très plaisir de les voir, tu sais. À tout à l'heure, alors. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi… »

_Vite, remettre l'appartement en état avant le débarquement de la tribu des Garai !!_

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Mmm ce dessert est délicieux, Nakano-san ! C'est vous qui l'avez fait ?

- Oui…

- Suguru a de la chance de vivre avec un tel cordon-bleu.

- C'est votre guitare ?

- Vous nous jouez quelque chose ?

- Oh oui, ce serait super !

- Je vous préviens, je ne chante pas !

- Mais Nakano-san peut le faire, lui !

- Eh, je suis guitariste, pas chanteur…

- Oui, mais c'est pas grave, nous sommes entre nous.

- Bon… mais en anglais alors. Ça se verra moins si je fais un massacre qu'en japonais. »

_Chanson : I feel you (Depeche Mode)_

« _I feel you  
Your sun it shines  
I feel you  
Within my mind  
You take me there  
You take me where__  
The kingdom comes  
You take me to  
And lead me throughBabylon  
This is the morning of our love  
__It's just the dawning of our love  
I feel you  
Your heart it sings  
I feel you  
The joy it brings  
__Where heaven waits  
Those golden gates  
And back again  
You take me to  
And lead me through  
Oblivion__  
This is the morning of our love  
It's just the dawning of our love  
I feel you  
Your precious soul  
And I am whole  
I feel you  
__Your rising sun  
My kingdom comes  
I feel you  
Each move you make  
I feel you  
Each breath you take__  
Where angels sing  
And spread their wings  
My love's on high  
You take me home  
To glory's throne__  
By and by  
This is the morning of our love  
It's just the dawning of our love. _»

« Non seulement il fait bien la cuisine mais en plus il te chante des chansons romantiques… je finirais presque par être jaloux.

- Pas touche…

- Je plaisantais. Merci pour votre accueil en tous cas, c'était vraiment très sympathique. Ça me fait bizarre de te voire vivre en couple.

- Je ne suis pas en… enfin si mais… tu as raison, ça fait bizarre. »

_Après le départ des invités_

« Ça va ? Je suis désolé que ça se soit décidé comme ça au dernier moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu viens te coucher ?

- Dans dix minutes, je regarde un truc sur l'ordinateur.

- Ah. À tout de suite, alors. »

_Extraits du site « Guide séduction point com »_

Même à notre époque et malgré ce que l'on entend dire ça et là, le romantisme et la tendresse ont encore la côte.

Envoyez des messages romantiques, offrez lui des fleurs, soyez galant… elle ne pourra pas se comporter de façon agressive avec vous et vous envoyer balader méchamment, c'est déjà ça.

Par exemple, offrez-lui des cadeaux à porter (préférez un collier, moins évocateur qu'une bague) et qui marqueront votre « territoire ». C'est un geste qui peut paraître archaïque mais qui marche toujours.

Un truc simple, pas cher, et qui fonctionne toujours, offrez-lui une plante ou des fleurs originales. Une plante a l'avantage de durer plus longtemps, et comme elle l'aura tout le temps sous les yeux, elle pensera souvent à vous. Cela peut aussi être un bon indicateur de son état d'esprit ; si elle la laisse dépérir, ne vous faites pas d'illusion sur l'avenir de votre relation.

Dans tous les cas, le plus important est de paraître romantique, et pour ça, de simples petites attentions suffisent : une bougie allumée sur la table lorsque vous dînez ensemble, une simple fleur ramassée dans le jardin et offerte avec le mot doux qui va bien, des paroles et des gestes tendres... En deux mots, pensez romantique !

Vous verrez, la pression va monter pour elle, commencez à parler de sexe mais toujours avec un coté romantique et tendre, et elle finira par vous sauter dessus. C'est tout simple et ça marche encore !

_Liste romantique_

- Fleurs : à faire (enfin plutôt une plante ; je pourrais dire que c'est pour l'appartement ? éviter les cactus…)  
- Collier : à voir (je crois que j'ai vu un pendentif avec une note de musique, l'autre jour… ça irait, pour Noël ?)  
- Bougies etc : rangés dans un coin en attendant une meilleure occasion (Noël ?)  
- Mots doux et gestes tendres : ok (éviter en public).

_Et après ça il est censé me sauter dessus ? Mouais…_

_Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonsoir Naru-chan,

Tu ne devineras jamais qui est passé me rendre visite il y a quelques jours : Shinichi, sa sœur et ses frères. Ils étaient de passage à Tokyo pour le Hagoita Ichi matsuri, du coup je les ai invités à passer la soirée avec nous à l'appartement. C'était très bien, Nakano nous a même poussé la chansonnette et, ma foi, il a une voix très agréable…

En parlant de chanson, j'ai fini par trouver le cadeau de Noël que je vais lui offrir ça n'a pas été sans mal mais j'ai fini par mettre la main dessus sur Internet : l'édition limitée en vinyle des singles de 1999 à 2006 du groupe Coldplay, en coffret de quinze maxi 45 tours dans leur pochette d'origine. J'espère qu'il va aimer, il a déjà une belle collection de vinyles mais aucun de Coldplay. Je le lui offrirai le 25, attendu que nous n'allons pas chômer les jours qui viennent le 24 au soir, nous nous produisons en direct dans une émission produite par la NHK. Heureusement que le départ de K a sonné le glas des prestations de Bad Luck dans des shows télévisés plus ou moins foireux. Sakano est beaucoup de choses mais sur ce point-là, au moins, il est normal.

De ton côté, j'espère que tout va bien et que tu te prépares pour les fêtes du nouvel an.

À bientôt,

Suguru

_N-G Productions, Studio 13 – salle de repos_

« Je trouve qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à travailler le jour de Noël. Il y a plein de pays pour lesquels c'est férié, ce jour-là !

- C'est parce que Noël est une fête religieuse dans ces pays-là, monsieur Shindô.

- Oui mais… Comme ça, j'aurais pu rester avec Yuki. Comme hier soir on participait à _Mixtape Weekly_, ça m'aurait fait un moment romantique à la place.

- Tu l'auras ce soir, ton moment romantique. Et… tu ne seras peut-être pas le seul.

- Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça, Fujisaki ?

- Je ne rougis pas !

- Oh, il neige ! C'est beau un Noël sous la neige, non ? »

_2 heures plus tard_

« C'est une vraie tempête ! Je me demande quand ça va s'arrêter. »

_4 heures plus tard_

« … faire face à des chutes de neige sans précédent dans la région de Tokyo. Nous vous recommandons une nouvelle fois d'éviter de sortir, les autorités sont à pied d'œuvre pour tenter de dégager les principales voies de circulation… »

_6 heures plus tard_

« … On ne va pas pouvoir rentrer…

- Non ! Yuki ! Je dois absolument y aller !

- Tu es dingue, tu en as pour des heures de marches et tu vas mourir gelé ! Imagine s'il t'arrive quelque chose, que dira Yuki, à ton avis ?

- Mais… mais je veux pas passer Noël ici, moi !! J'avais prévu un dîner romantique et… et… _(sanglots)_

- _(soupir)_ Tu n'as qu'à lui téléphoner… »

_Message enregistré_

_« Vous êtes bien sur mon répondeur, si vous avez du temps à perdre vous pouvez toujours laisser un message. »_

« Ouiiiiiiiiin Yuki répond même pas ! Si ça se trouve il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

- Ou si ça se trouve, il est occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre et ne peut pas répondre au téléphone.

- Fujisaki, je vais te tuer !

- J'aime mieux pas, Shu… »

_N-G Productions, Studio 13 – minuit_

« Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël, tu parles… je hais la neige. »

_Apparté  
_  
« Ça me rappelle la première fois où nous avons été coincés ici par la tempête. »

_Apparté  
_  
« Sauf que cette fois-là, Shindô n'était pas coincé avec nous. »

_Apparté  
_  
« On se rattrapera demain, mon cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Que tant qu'à être coincés ici, autant travailler.

- T'es vraiment pas bien, toi… »

_Radio – flash d'information_

« La neige a enfin fini de tomber sur Tokyo, et les déneigeuses sont à l'œuvre pour permettre aux nombreux citoyens bloqués dans leurs bureaux par les intempéries de regagner leur domicile ».

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Tu as tué des petits chats, dans une vie antérieure ?

- Pas que je me souvienne, pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi la poisse nous poursuit à ce point. Je suis certain que nous sommes le seul immeuble de la ville à ne plus avoir de chauffage.

- C'est pas grave mon cœur, on se tiendra chaud. »

_Immeuble d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki – note de service_

En raison du froid, plusieurs canalisations de la chaudière ont explosé. Le chauffagiste nous informe que la réparation ne pourra avoir lieu avant la fin de la semaine, étant donné les délais pour commander de nouvelles pièces. En attendant, nous vous prions de ne pas brancher trop de chauffages d'appoint afin d'éviter de faire sauter les plombs.

_Conversation téléphonique entre Haruka et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Allô ?

- Bonsoir, c'est maman. J'ai vu aux infos que Tokyo était ensevelie sous la neige, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Bonsoir, maman. Oui, ça va. Il y a toujours beaucoup de neige, c'est très impressionnant, il y a des congères le long des trottoirs. Figure-toi que nous avons passé la nuit d'hier à N-G parce qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir. C'était… particulier, mais pas si désagréable. Disons qu'au moins c'était bien chauffé. Et à Kyôto, tout va bien ?

- Il fait froid mais il n'a pas neigé. Tout va bien, donc. J'en profite pour te rappeler que nous comptons sur ta présence au cours de la semaine du nouvel an, tu trouveras bien un jour pour te libérer ?

- Heu… Nous n'avons pas encore le planning pour la semaine prochaine.

- Hé bien, demande-le à ce Sakano. Ce serait bien que tu puisses te libérer pour le réveillon et le premier janvier, pour la visite au temple. Tu peux bien arranger ceci, je suppose ? Maintenant que ce K n'est plus là, tu as les coudées plus franches pour imposer tes décisions, je suppose.

- Certes. J'en discuterai demain avec lui.

- Parfait. Je te souhaite donc une bonne soirée, et à bientôt.

- Merci. Au revoir, maman. »

_Mail de Ritsu Fujisaki, envoyé avec l'aide d'Akio Fujisaki (orthographe d'origine)_

Cher grand fraire

J'ai vu a la télé quil été tomber baucou de nèje chè toi. Jespaire quil ne fé pas trot frois. Maman ma dis que tu allé venir pour le nouvail an, je tattens avec impasiense. Pour noèl j'ai resu un sircuit de voitur de course, des manga et baucou de bonbon. Et j'ai vu Santa-san dans la ru. Tu la vu toi ossi a Tokio ?

Je te fé plein de bisou.

A bientot

Ritsu

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki – conversation_

« En vérité, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de passer le réveillon et le nouvel an dans ma famille. Et ça sera l'occasion d'aller saluer ma famille, je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je les ai vus mais… C'est la tradition. Et Ritsu a l'air d'y tenir. Tu n'iras pas voir ta famille, toi ?

- C'est compliqué chez moi, tu sais…

- Je te dirais bien de venir avec moi mais…

- Oui, je sais, et j'aime autant _bien_ commencer l'année.

- De toute façon il faut voir ça avec Sakano. Encore que ma mère est bien capable de le contacter directement si d'aventure il aurait la mauvaise idée de refuser… Voilà, le thé est prêt. Heureusement qu'on a toujours l'électricité !

- Mmh, ça fait du bien… Et si tu venais tout contre moi ? Histoire qu'on se réchauffe.

- Attends, avec tout ça… j'ai complètement oublié de t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël, hier. Il n'est pas trop tard, non ?

- Bien sûr que non. Et ça me fait penser que… Ça m'est à moi aussi totalement sorti de l'esprit. Je… je vais chercher ton cadeau. Voilà, ça n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que tu vas aimer.

- Hum… Laisse-moi l'ouvrir…

- Tu en mets du temps, pour ouvrir un si petit paquet.

- Je savoure… Oh ! C'est très joli ! Merci beaucoup Hiroshi.

- Tu veux que je te l'attache ?

- Volontiers ! Il est très original ce pendentif en forme de note. Et je pourrai toujours le porter sur moi.

- Mmm… je vois qu'il te plaît, en effet, si j'en juge à ta façon de me remercier…

- Et voici le vôtre ! En espérant que ça vous plaira aussi.

- Et comment que ça me plaît ! Et je vais tout de suite entreprendre de te remercier comme il se doit.

- … Hiroshi ?

- Quoi, mon petit cœur ?

- Je sens que tu as très envie… et moi aussi… mais il vaut mieux attendre encore quelques jours.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est spécial pour moi. Ce sera ma première fois et… je n'ai pas envie de faire ça à la sauvette dans un appartement glacial. Tu comprends ?

- Hum… Oui… mais bon sang, tu peux compter sur moi pour harceler le chauffagiste pour qu'il répare cette fichue chaudière !! »

* * *

**Hagoita Ichi matsuri** : le Hagoita Ichi matsuri ou « Fête des raquettes en bois », se tient du 17 au 19 décembre au temple Asakusa Kannon à Tokyo.  
**Santa-san** est le nom du Père Noël au Japon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : bah, c'est sympa d'offrir un chanteur en cadeau, non? ^^ Judy est un spéciale, mais Rage est bien pire au final. Quant à Hiro... Hé bien, si le chauffagiste refuse d'intervenir, il trouvera autre chose, c'est pas le genre à se laisser abattre. Et il a bien raison, vu que dans ce chapitre... Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX**

_MSN – conversation entre Hiroshi et Suguru  
_  
_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration, says:  
_Bonsoir.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Bonsoir mon cœur. Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration says:  
_Si l'on excepte le fait que j'étais assis à côté d'une fille qui n'a pas arrêté de parler durant tout le trajet, oui.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Oh. Elle ne te draguait pas, quand même ?

_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration says:  
_Serais-tu jaloux ?

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Complètement.

_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration says:  
_Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Mais tu me manques !

_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration says:  
_Tu me manques aussi… mais ce sera vite passé. Tu fais quoi pour le réveillon, finalement ?

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Finalement, je vais à une fête organisée par Velouria.

_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration says:  
_Quoi ! Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention à ne pas trop boire cette fois. Et je t'appellerai à minuit pour te souhaiter la bonne année, si ça peut te rassurer.

_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration says:  
_D'accord…

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Eh, c'est ton tour d'être jaloux.

_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration says:  
_Oui mais chez moi c'est un trait de famille.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Et moi qui croyais que c'était parce que tu m'aimais.

_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration says:  
_Oui, aussi. Je vais devoir y aller, Ritsu m'attend pour faire un gâteau.

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_Miam. Tu m'en feras un aussi, quand tu reviendras ?

_Jack_in_the_box, le génie c'est 1 pour cent d'inspiration et 99 pour cent de transpiration says:  
_Promis. Au chocolat ?

_Guitar_Hiro, Relax, take it easy, says :  
_À ce que tu voudras, à vrai dire le cuisiner m'intéresse plus que le gâteau. A bientôt !

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki_

Liste des choses à faire :

- rappeler le chauffagiste (dixième fois)  
- demander à Tatsuha l'une de ses amulettes contre le mauvais sort  
- débrancher le téléphone (dire qu'il est en dérangement)  
- déco et ambiance : voir liste précédente- acheter ingrédients gâteau  
- déconnecter l'interphone  
- penser aux chocolats ! (voir gingembre)

Ne pas faire…

- boire- fumer  
- stresser  
- penser sans arrêt à lui

_Bar l'Etoile Rouge, soirée de Nouvel An_

Liste des cocktails :

OO7  
1,2,3, Sunlight  
After Sex  
Angel's Kiss  
Baby one more time  
Black Jack  
Bossom caresser  
Cuba Libre  
Day and night  
First kiss  
French cancan  
Green island  
Godfather  
Hakuna Matata  
Harry's pick me up  
Jack rose  
Kiss me quick  
Magnolia Blossom  
Millenium  
Nuit de noces  
Orange blossom  
Opium  
Pina Colada  
Pink panther  
Quick fuck  
Rusty nail  
Rosanna  
Screaming orgasm  
Sweet night  
Screwdriver  
Thunder and lightnening  
White lady  
Y2K  
Zizi coincoin  
Zombie

« Alors, tu prends quoi?

- Un Angel's kiss, s'il vous plaît.

- Pff, je t'ai connu plus audacieux… un Screaming Orgasm pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Non, Hiro, franchement… d'ici que tu nous réclames une Nuit de Noces, il n'y a pas loin.

- Mais j'y compte bien ma chère… j'y compte bien. »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Allô ?

- Bonne année, mon cœur !

- Bonne année, Hiroshi. Je t'aime !

- Oh, alors ça, c'est la plus belle chose que je pouvais entendre pour commencer l'année. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. Nous n'avons pas veillé très tard une fois minuit passé.

- Tu as eu droit au Kôhaku ?

- Heureusement non. Ma mère a estimé que, puisque nous n'y participions pas, ça ne valait pas la peine d'être regardé.

- Ça n'est que partie remise. L'année prochaine non seulement nous y serons, mais c'est nous qui allons gagner.

- Et pour toi, ça a été ?

- Oui. C'était sympa. Et je n'ai pas forcé sur la bouteille, juste au cas où tu voudrais savoir.

- Je te fais confiance... Je reviens demain soir, par le train de 19 heures. Je compte sur toi pour me préparer un délicieux repas… Au fait, le chauffagiste est passé ?

- En cette période ? Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir téléphoné, pourtant. Mais garde espoir, on peut tomber sur un travailleur consciencieux dont la résolution du nouvel an sera de venir au secours des infortunés privés de chauffage ?

- Hum… On peut toujours rêver. À ce soir !

- Oui, à ce soir… »

_Gare centrale de Tokyo_

« C'est marrant, le numéro de ton train était le 714…

- Ce doit être un signe du destin.

- Donne-moi ta valise, il y a un petit changement de programme. Enfin si tu es d'accord.

- Quoi ?

- Étant donné que le chauffage n'est toujours pas rétabli chez nous, je te propose de passer une nuit à l'hôtel. Avec restaurant, soirée romantique et tout. Après tout, nous pouvons bien fêter la nouvelle année dignement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… d'accord. »

_Restaurant les Mille Ans_

« Alors, est-ce que ça correspond à ta définition d'une soirée romantique ?

- Complètement.

- Dans le fond les pannes de chauffage ont du bon.

- Au fait, c'est quoi cette amulette que tu as suspendue au-dessus de la porte ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir de près lorsque nous sommes passés chercher nos affaires.

- Une protection contre le mauvais sort.

- Contre… la fréquentation de Shuichi ne te vaut rien, décidément.

- Quoi, ça marche, regarde : il ne s'est encore rien passé de catastrophique.

- J'attends de voir…

- Oui, moi aussi, j'attends de voir…

- …

- Ne te cache pas derrière ton verre, c'est trop mignon quand tu rougis.

- Pervers.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… »

_Brochure publicitaire : hôtel l'Oiseau de Paradis_

Installé au coeur d'une ruelle discrète du quartier de Shibuya, l'hôtel l'Oiseau de Paradis a imposé un genre nouveau de par son design et son concept : 41 chambres et suites, 2 salles de projection modulables, une salle de fitness, un restaurant lounge et un musique bar.

Les chambres au style moderne et aux lignes épurées conçues à la manière d'un loft font l'objet d'un maximum de confort allié à la présence d'une haute technologie et s'ouvrent sur empreinte digitale.

_Hôtel l'Oiseau de Paradis – suite nuptiale_

« Pourquoi la suite nuptiale, d'abord ?

- Parce que tu mérites au moins ça, pour ta première fois…

- Mais…

- Chuuut… On s'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent. C'est toi qui m'intéresse, et rien que toi.

…

- Tu veux commencer par prendre un bain ? Après ce long trajet en train, ça va te détendre. »

_Hôtel l'Oiseau de Paradis, suite nuptiale – salle de bains_

Le bruit des habits qui glissent au sol. Celui de l'eau qui clapote doucement. Des souffles qui se mêlent. Des mains qui explorent. La buée qui recouvre le miroir. Des yeux qui se voilent. Des mots chuchotés. Et le désir qui monte. Des gestes tendres. D'autres, un peu maladroits. Un gémissement, d'abord étouffé puis plus fort. Des doigts qui s'emmêlent dans les mèches mouillées. Deux corps qui se cherchent, et qui se trouvent. Le battement de leurs cœurs, qui s'accélère peu à peu. Et le plaisir qui explose. L'eau qui refroidit alors que les bouches murmurent des mots d'amour. Le calme, un long moment. Puis des mains qui cherchent les épaisses serviettes moelleuses, les enroulent autour de leurs corps, et des bras qui soulèvent, portent l'autre jusqu'au lit…

… et le lent ballet de l'amour et du désir qui recommence.

_N-G Productions, Studio 13 – salle de repos_

« Bonjour à tous ! Bonne année !

- Bonne année à vous aussi, monsieur Sakano. Vous êtes en avance, aujourd'hui !

- C'est que j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions pour cette année nouvelle. Tous ensemble, nous allons nous installer au sommet des charts et y rester !

- Tout à fait ! Bad Luck va tout balayer sur son passage !

- Je vois que monsieur Shindô est très en forme lui aussi.

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas ? Remarque, avec la soirée que nous avons passée, j'avoue avoir un petit coup de mou.

- Hiroshi ! On ne parle pas de ces choses-là en public !

- Bien, je vais donc vous donner votre planning pour la semaine… »

_Bad Luck – planning de la semaine_

**Lundi** : matin : répétition après-midi : répétition.

**Mardi** : matin : répétition après-midi : répétition.

**Mercredi** : matin : Séance de photos « spécial début d'année » Après-midi : répétition

**Jeudi** : matin : Émission de radio J-talk Après-midi : répétition.

**Vendredi** : matin : répétition après-midi : interview avec un journaliste du magazine _Red Zone_.

« Pour toi, Fujisaki, le programme est un peu différent. Ta priorité est de boucler l'enregistrement de ton CD. J'espère que cette année sera celle des changements et que pas un seul impondérable ne viendra troubler la réalisation de nos projets. En dehors de tes obligations avec le groupe tu as donc carte blanche pour travailler de ton côté.

- Très bien, monsieur Sakano. Une fois ceci fait, je pourrai me consacrer pleinement à Bad Luck et son nouvel album.

- Parfait ! Au travail, donc ! »

_Article paru dans la revue _Arpèges_ consacrée à la musique classique_

C'est sous le titre sans fioritures de _Sonates_ qu'est enfin sorti le premier album du jeune pianiste Suguru Fujisaki, consacré à Beethoven. Certes, le choix des morceaux n'a rien d'audacieux mais rappelons qu'il s'agit là d'un CD destiné à promouvoir la toute nouvelle collection classique du label N-G. Si l'on ne tient donc pas compte du fait que les sonates retenues manquent d'originalité, on ne peut que saluer la qualité et la sensibilité de l'interprétation qui en est ici donnée, et bien que le la sortie du CD ait été repoussée à plusieurs reprises, l'attente en valait la peine. On se prend donc à espérer très vite la sortie d'un prochain album.

_Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonsoir Naru-chan,

Ça y est ! Mon CD est enfin sorti et les critiques de la presse spécialisée et des professionnels sont plutôt bonnes. Bien entendu, le principal reproche que l'on me fait est d'avoir choisi des œuvres « bateau ». D'un autre côté, Tôma refusait toute prise de risque pour l'un des premiers titres de sa nouvelle collection. Ce sera donc pour une autre fois…

Ceci finalisé, je peux me consacrer à présent 100 % à Bad Luck. Là aussi les choses arrivent à leur terme et nous mettons la main aux ultimes arrangements (enfin, en ma qualité de producteur _je _mets la main, même si cela ne plaît pas forcément à Shindô). Ensuite, place aux séances d'enregistrement et à la promotion intensive qui accompagnera la sortie de l'album. Lequel n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas de titre, mais pour cela, je laisse à Shindô le soin d'en trouver un.

Je n'en reviens pas combien les réparations de la chaudière ont traîné ! Mais ça y est, tout fonctionne à nouveau. Et tout se passe pour le mieux entre Nakano et moi. Dire que si j n'avais pas confondu son sac avec le mien à l'aéroport nous n'en serions pas là…

À bientôt,

Suguru

_Caféteria de N-G – conversation entre Hiroshi Nakano et Shuichi Shindô_

« Alors, tu as trouvé le titre pour l'album ?

- On pourrait aussi bien l'appeler Fujisaki, vu comme il s'impose… Non, je plaisante.

- Oh personnellement je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'en suis encore à me demander comment tu peux aimer un môme aussi crâneur…

- Tu es bien amoureux d'un psychopathe acariâtre, toi…

- Hey ! Dis pas de mal de mon Yuki !

- Tu ne te gênes pas pour en dire de _mon_ Suguru !

- Bon… Pour l'album comme il sortira au printemps on pourrait l'appeler _Blossom_. Ou alors _New Start_ même si je n'aime pas ce que ça implique. Ou alors _Suitcase Story_ personne ne comprendra ça fait classe.

- Dis donc, tu en as des idées.

- Mouais… Yuki dit qu'elles sont toutes nulles.

- Sans vouloir le vexer, il n'y connaît rien en musique.

- C'est faux ! Yuki est un génie !

- Si tu le dis… mais toi aussi, Shu. Dans ton domaine. »

_Brochure publicitaire_

**Atami Korakuen**

_Au cap Uomi, un centre de loisirs dédié à la relaxation et au bien-être._

« Pourquoi tu regardes ça ?

- On aura droit à un break après la sortie du disque, non ?

- Ah oui… fais voir, ça a l'air intéressant…

- Bas les pattes ! C'est pour mon petit copain, demande au tien de t'emmener ailleurs !

- C'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a droit aux trucs romantiques ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense qu'au boulot, de toute façon.

- Ça, c'est ce qui te trompe. Et inutile de me regarder comme ça, tu n'auras _aucun_ détail ! »

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisak – liste de courses_

Chocolat  
Essuie-tout  
Riz  
Miso  
Crevettes  
Pâte de haricots rouges  
Thé  
Couvertures en polaire  
Allumettes  
Huile de massage

_Extrait du journal de Shuichi Shindô_

Yuki m'a rappelé que nous avions fait un pari. J'avais complètement oublié ! Vu qu'Hiro et Fujisaki sont bien ensemble, j'ai perdu, et je dois faire tout ce qu'il me dit pendant un mois. C'est pas juste. Enfin, il y a des parties agréables, quand même, dans ce que me demande Yuki… mais après il ne faut pas s'étonner que je suis fatigué le matin au studio, et que Fujisaki ne râle pas, parce que _c'est de sa faute_ !

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki – matin_

« Suguru ? Tu dors encore ?

- Hm ? Qu… quoi ?

- Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas passé une nuit très sage mais… il est l'heure de te lever, marmotte !

- Encore deux minutes… »

_Une demi-heure plus tard_

« Voilà, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Réveillé, maintenant ?

- Moui. Un peu. Merci.

- Nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite. Les enregistrements débutent la semaine prochaine. Une fois que ce sera fini nous prendrons quelques jours de repos bien mérité. Surtout toi, tu as enchaîné ton album et celui de Bad Luck.

- Je n'y compterais pas trop, à ta place. À ce que j'en sais cet album est très attendu, autant par le public que les professionnels. Les nombreux… incidents de ces derniers temps n'ont eu de cesse de provoquer des retards. À peine le CD sera-t-il sorti qu'il va nous falloir enchaîner avec une campagne de promotion intensive, et pas un séjour dans un onsen.

- Raison de plus pour couper un peu immédiatement après l'enregistrement.

- En ma qualité de producteur je me dois de participer aux phases de mixage et de mastering aussi. Ce n'est pas juste une responsabilité en plus, c'est aussi beaucoup de travail.

- Justement. Tu as l'air crevé en ce moment. La preuve, d'habitude c'est toujours toi qui te lèves le premier et depuis quelques jours il faut presque te jeter hors du lit. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'effondres à cause du surmenage.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais mes limites. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

_Pharmacie Takeda – médicaments en vente sans ordonnance_

Psychostimulants :

Arcalon (sulbutiamine)  
Exidol (caféine)  
Astyl (déanol)

« Tout ceci est pour vous, monsieur ?

- Non. Nous sommes tout un groupe, nous préparons l'examen de fin d'année et les concours d'entrée des universités… enfin, vous voyez.

- Ah, bien sûr. Et avec ça ?

- Une boîte de vitamine C et un sachet de pastilles à la réglisse, s'il vous plaît. »

_N-G Productions, Studio 13_

« Ça y est, on a enfin terminé ! J'ai bien cru qu'on n'en sortirait jamais !

- Tu as été génial, Shu. Quelle énergie dans ton chant !

- C'est parce que Yuki m'a promis qu'on allait passer un peu de temps ensemble. Il a dit qu'il me réservait une surprise… C'est peut-être un séjour dans un ryokan de luxe avec un onsen privé ? Je m'y vois déjà… Et toi, avec Fujisaki ?

- Rien du tout, il est producteur, il doit superviser toutes les phases de l'enregistrement et de la post-production de A à Z. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, après ça on coupera quelques jours. Il est à bout, je le vois bien.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme. Bon, je rentre, Hiro. À plus tard !

- Bonne soirée, Shuichi. »

_Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Hiroshi Nakano. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. »_

« Nakano, c'est Sakano. Rappelle-moi dès que tu le peux, Fujisaki a eu un malaise en plein milieu de l'après-midi, il a été transporté à l'hôpital central. Chambre 813. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. »

_Rapport médical_

Malaise consécutif à une brutale chute de tension. État de fatigue très important assorti à une consommation abusive de psychostimulants. Prescription : repos absolu.

* * *

**Kôhaku** : le Kôhaku Uta Gassen est une émission musicale ayant lieu chaque 31 décembre depuis 60 ans. Il oppose deux équipes composées de chanteurs et groupes populaires.


	20. Chapter 20

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : mais bien sûr que Kumagorô est un vrai lapin magique! Quant à Ryûichi, il est capable de tout. ^^ Hélas, ils n'ont pas gardé "Suitcase story" pour l'album mais je l'aimais bien en vérité. Non, c'est Suguru tout seul qui a décidé de se bourrer de pilules, comme un grand. Il aurait mieux fait de boire des cafés, à ce compte. Je n'ai jamais essayé de prendre des psychostimulants mais à mon avis, c'est pas une bonne chose de les mélanger... Au fait, je réalise que ce n'est pas précisé, "Thwarted Love" se traduit par "Amour contrarié" et on comprend tout de suite mieux pourquoi. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX**

_Hôpital central de Tokyo – couloir_

« Il n'est pas question que vous entriez dans cette chambre.

- Excusez-moi, mais Suguru est…

- Rien du tout. Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse monsieur Nakano.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde…

- Pardon, quand mon fils se retrouve à l'hôpital parce que vous ne le laissez pas dormir la nuit, il me semble qu'au contraire j'ai toutes les raisons d'être concernée. Dois-je vous rappeler que vos relations tombent sous le coup de la loi ?

- Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation…

- Mais à l'époque mon fils n'était pas à l'hôpital.

- Écoutez, nous vivons ensemble !

- Plus pour très longtemps.

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est à lui de prendre une décision ?

- Étant donné comme il a brillamment géré la situation en prenant trop de psychostimulants, ce dont vous ne l'avez pas empêché, au passage, je ne crois pas, non.

- Je me demande franchement qui est le plus têtu, dans cette famille… bon, j'ai compris, vous ne me laisserez pas entrer dans cette chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Je vois. »

_Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Hi ! K's phone. Laissez-moi un message après le bip. Si c'est pour dire que vous êtes malades, c'est inutile, vous levez vos fesses de votre lit et vous filez au studio. »_

« K, c'est Hiroshi Nakano. J'espère que vous allez bien, après tout ce temps. Pourriez-vous me rappeler, c'est assez urgent. J'aurais besoin des conseils d'un expert. »

_N-G Productions – bureau de Tôma Seguchi_

« Je vous écoute, monsieur Nakano.

- Eh bien c'est au sujet de la sortie de l'album. Avec l'indisponibilité de Suguru, nous allons prendre du retard, sauf…

- Sauf ?

- Eh bien tout est déjà prêt en fait, il n'y a plus qu'à tout mettre sur les rails, donc je me disais que je pourrais… le remplacer ? Temporairement bien sûr, juste pour qu'il n'ait pas une charge de travail trop importante à son retour…

- Sa mère est furieuse.

- Oui. En même temps j'ai l'impression que c'est assez récurrent chez elle…

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. J'en ai entendu de belles pour l'avoir surchargé de travail, quant à vous je doute que vous puissiez le revoir avant un moment.

- Ne le sous-estimez pas. Mais c'est vrai que si l'album est repoussé, il va stresser à mort. Ce serait bien qu'il puisse se reposer un peu sur les autres, de temps en temps, non ?

- Se reposer sur les autres… Hum. Et vous pensez avoir les capacités à assurer la production de l'album ?

- Je… je pense que je pourrai m'en sortir grâce au travail préparatoire effectué par Suguru.

- Vous pensez que vous pourriez vous en sortir. Rassurant.

- Je veux dire, je suis sûr que je peux y arriver ! Je dois y arriver, parce que… c'est ce qui est le plus important à ses yeux.

- Disons… vous avez une semaine pour me prouver ce que vous êtes capable de faire. Passé ce délai Sakano reprendra son poste, et la sortie de l'album sera repoussée.

- Merci monsieur Seguchi ! Vous ne serez pas déçu. »

_Mail de Hiroshi Nakano à Velouria_

Salut Vel ! C'est bien Los Angeles ?

En ce qui me concerne, je suis officiellement promu producteur de Bad Luck… tout ça parce que mon idiot de petit ami n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se bourrer de psychostimulants pour prouver qu'il était capable de mener plusieurs projets de front – et perfectionniste comme il est, tu imagines le tableau.

Bref. Ses parents en ont profité pour le kidnapper, direction Kyoto et interdiction formelle de communiquer avec moi – c'est étrange comme ça commence à me paraître familier, ce genre de discours. Enfin je ne m'en fais pas trop, connaissant Suguru il ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça, dès qu'il ira mieux. En attendant je trouve notre appartement sinistre, sans lui. Son odeur est encore dans notre lit, j'ai trop peur qu'elle ne disparaisse…

Donc, c'est à mon tour de me noyer dans le boulot pour oublier tout ça. Heureusement que notre ancien manager, K, n'est pas rancunier et me fournit de précieux conseils par téléphone. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit si compliqué, je n'en admire que plus Suguru pour avoir été capable de gérer tout ça. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un garçon exceptionnel ? (Dommage, tu es à l'autre bout du monde, tu ne peux pas me lancer de coussin à la tête…)

Passe me voir (enfin, nous voir, j'espère) lorsque tu seras de retour à Tokyo.

Je t'embrasse.

Hiroshi.

_Site officiel de Bad Luck – communiqué_

Décidément, Bad Luck porte bien son nom ! À quelques jours de la sortie du nouvel album – dont le titre est toujours soigneusement tenu secret – voici qu'un nouveau pépin vient frapper l'un de ses membres, en l'occurrence Suguru, victime d'un léger malaise dû au surmenage. Cependant, la sortie de l'album n'est en rien retardée, aussi rendez-vous très bientôt chez tous les meilleurs disquaires !

_Site officiel de Bad Luck – messages_

« Courage, Fujisaki ! Même si tu n'es pas forcément le plus populaire des Bad Luck tu donnes beaucoup pour le groupe et ce n'est pas rien. Bon rétablissement ! »

« J'espère que tu vas te remettre rapidement et participer à la tournée. Remets-toi vite. »

« Suguru, t'es le meilleur ! T'es pas le cousin de Tôma Seguchi pour rien, je suis certaine que ce nouvel album aura une autre dimension grâce à ton travail. Prends soin de toi. »

« FUJISAKI MOI...J L AIME PO. IL EST NUL .IL A ETE RAJOUTE DS LE GROUPE APRES LES DEBUT DE BAD LUCK ET COM IL EST LE COUZIN DE TOMA SEGUCHI IL A ETE IMPOSE DS LE GROUPE PAR TOMA..CA DEGOUTE!EN PLUS IL A TOUJOURS LA FLEMME ET IL RALE TT LE TEMP ET IL EST JAMAIS D ACORD AVC SHUICHI... IL N AOCUN MERITE VOILO!(EN PLUS IL EST MOCHE ET ON DIRAI UNE FILLE!) »

« Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère que tu n'as rien de grave. Reposes-toi bien ! »

« Par curiosité, j'ai écouté ton CD sur Beethoven et j'avoue que j'ai été surpris : tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent ! J'espère que tu pourras continuer à jouer du classique et collaborer avec Bad Luck car tu fais du très bon travail avec Shuichi et Hiro. »

_Kyôto, maison des Fujisaki – conversation_

« Tu devrais rester couché. Le médecin t'a bien recommandé d'éviter tout effort jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

- C'est bon, maman, je vais beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs, lundi je rentre à Tokyo.

- Lundi, tu ne rentres nulle part. L'enregistrement de ton CD est terminé depuis un moment et c'en est quasiment terminé de ta collaboration avec Bad Luck. Tes petits camarades pourront se débrouiller sans toi. Tu leur as déjà suffisamment donné de ton temps… et de ta personne.

- Maman…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu en sois arrivé à prendre tous ces produits, Suguru. Tu commences par des psychostimulants, et ensuite ? Des amphétamines ? Et plus tard, de la drogue ? Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu peux facilement te faire prendre dans ce genre d'engrenage ? Je te supposais plus raisonnable. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance après ça ? Et ce Nakano qui n'a rien vu ! Non, je ne peux pas te laisser retourner à Tokyo.

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai mal à la tête. Je vais m'allonger dans ma chambre. »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Hiroshi Nakano et Narumi Okuda_

« Allô ?

- Bonjour. Vous êtes Narumi ?

- Oui, c'est moi ? Et vous êtes ?

- Hiroshi Nakano. Vous savez, je…

- Oooh ! Nakano ! Vraiment ? C'est vraiment vous ?

- Oui, je…

- (_voix basse_) J'en reviens pas, j'en reviens pas… Heu, mais pourquoi m'appellez-vous ? Et comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

- J'ai cherché dans le répertoire de Suguru. Heureusement qu'il a noté tous ses contacts dans un carnet. Si je vous appelle… c'est que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Suguru, hein ?

- Hé bien… Ses parents et moi sommes quelque peu en délicatesse…

- Madame Fujisaki n'est pas très commode, hein ?

- C'est rien de le dire. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à contacter Suguru. Pouvez-vous me donner votre e-mail ? Si je vous envoie un mot pour lui, pourrez-vous l'imprimer et le lui remettre discrètement ?

- Oh, sans problème ! Mon mail c'est naru_little_star at gmail . com. J'attends votre message. Oooh, comme c'est romantique ! »

_Mail transmis à Narumi_

Mon cœur,

Avant toute chose, sache que je t'aime, que je pense à toi et que tes parents auront beau faire, je ne renoncerai pas à toi.

Tu peux te reposer sans plus penser à quoi que ce soit : j'ai obtenu de ton cousin de reprendre ton travail et de veiller à la bonne marche de la post-production de notre album – j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'appeler _Thwarted Love_, au fait, ce qui me parait de circonstance. Il m'a accordé une semaine. Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais ne t'en fais pas je sais ce que je fais et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Quand tu reviendras, tout sera bouclé et le CD prêt à être pressé.

Mais je ne veux pas parler de travail pour le moment. Tu me manques beaucoup et il me tarde que tu reviennes auprès de moi. Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour communiquer avec toi mais tu peux me faire confiance : je t'aime et quels que soient les obstacles je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Je t'embrasse. Fort et partout.

À bientôt,

Hiroshi.

_Conversation enregistrée sur portable_

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Rié. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment mais laissez-moi un message ! »_

« Rié, c'est Naru. Tu es bien assise, là ? Tu ne devineras JA-MAIS qui vient de m'appeler. Hiro Nakano, de Bad Luck. Je t'assure, j'en revenais pas moi-même. Rappelle-moi vite ! Bisous. »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Haruka Fujisaki et Tôma Seguchi_

« L'album sort demain, et quoi que vous en pensiez, la présence de Suguru me paraît indispensable. En un peu plus d'un mois, je pense qu'il a largement eu le temps de se reposer

- Et il me paraît, à moi, qu'il est hors de question qu'il retourne risquer sa santé dans cet endroit de perdition qu'est Tokyo.

- Suguru est un garçon intelligent, ma tante. Je pense qu'il aura retenu la leçon.

- Ou peut-être que la prochaine fois, il tentera la cocaïne…

- De toute façon, il a signé un contrat.

- Qui prend fin à la sortie de l'album.

- À condition qu'il ait accompli tous les devoirs liés à ladite sortie.

- J'ai un certificat médical.

- Ma tante… J'aimerais avoir son opinion.

- Il est mineur. Il n'a donc pas d'opinion. Bonne soirée, Tôma. »

_Appartement de Tôma et Mika Seguchi – conversation_

« Mika… tu crois qu'on risque combien pour meurtre prémédité sur un membre de sa propre famille ?

- Crois-moi, je me suis souvent posé la question. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu trouves un autre moyen de convaincre la vieille peau.

- Un peu de respect, Mika… Haruka n'est pas si vieille que ça, en plus. Enfin, je vais forcément trouver quelque chose.

- Bien sûr… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on t'appelle le génial Tôma, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Article paru dans _Let it Rock ! _hebdomadaire japonais consacré à la musique rock_

C'est aujourd'hui que sort le nouvel album de Bad Luck, intitulé _Thwarted Love_. Musicalement parlant, il confirme l'évolution commencée avec _Stand by the Sand_ et qu'on peut certainement attribuer à l'influence du claviériste et par ailleurs pianiste émérite, Suguru Fujisaki. Celui-ci est hélas toujours rendu indisponible par des problèmes de santé, et ce sont les deux autres membres du groupe, le charismatique chanteur Shuichi Shindô et le guitariste Hiroshi Nakano, par ailleurs producteur intérimaire, qui assurent la promotion. Gageons qu'ils se préparent d'ores et déjà un beau succès dans les charts.

_Mail transmis à Narumi_

Mon cœur,

L'album est sorti aujourd'hui… sans toi. J'en aurais pleuré, mais Seguchi est resté inflexible, les délais sont les délais. Si seulement il pouvait être aussi intransigeant face à ta mère !

Narumi m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à te transmettre mes précédents mails, mais que tu ne lui avais pas donné de réponse pour moi. Pourquoi ? Je serais tellement heureux d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot de ta part, même si ce que je désire vraiment c'est te serrer entre mes bras.

J'espère que tu vas bien. Narumi dit qu'elle te trouve trop pâle, et encore moins bavard que d'habitude. Dis-moi. Si je dois aller à Kyôto et affronter ta mère, je le ferai !

Je t'aime comme je t'embrasse : à l'infini.

Hiroshi.

_Site officiel de Bad Luck – messages_

« C'est votre meilleur album ! Je suis fan ! Je l'écoute en boucle toute la journée ! »

« ENORMISSIME ! Longue vie à Bad Luck ! »

« Il déchire cet album! C'est Bad Luck quoi... »

« _Blossom_ relève du génie ; _Secret Desires_ quelle beauté ; _Don't tell_ est vraiment top (ma préférée je pense ) »

« Aucun morceau à jeter, symbiose, navigue à travers tous types d'émotions : bravo Fujisaki ».

« Shuichi Hiroshi Suguru We Love you so much ! »

« J'ai kiffer le chanteur jadoreeeeeeeeeeeee »

« J'adoooore lalbum, j'adoooore Bad Luck et j'adoooore ce qu'ils font. Pq chercher à comparer les sons qu'ils ont fait, l'évolution sa existe et j'adooore la leur ».

« Moi je dis que meme si ses copié sur tel ou tel groupe j'adore et la voix de shuichi ha lala supperbe album »

« Aaaargh! Shuichi, quelle voix! Toujours aussi prenante! Très bonne émission hier, un peu l'air de se faire chier mais un bon live comme on les aime!Vivement que je vous vois sur scène boys... »

« Trés déçu par cette album j'ai beau l'écouté, & l'écouté encore, j'ahére pas ».

« Different meme sicela ne fait son charme ! il est trop bien »

« TOUT SIMPLEMENT MAGNIFIQUE! QUEL EST A PRESENT LE SEUL GROUPE QUI EST TOUJOURS CAPABLE DE COMPOSER DANS L'ORIGINALITE? AVEC DES PAROLES MAGNIFIQUES ET SENSEES? QUEL EST DONC LE SEUL GROUPE CAPABLE DE PRODUIRE DE LA VRAIE MUSIQUE? BAD LUCK »

« La claque… À inscrire au Patrimoine Mondial de la pop ! »

« Sympa _Blossom_ ainsi que le son de la guitare dans _Don't tell_, mais le reste...C'est nul!

« C'est tout simplement génial ! certes ils évoluent et c'est différent des albums précédent, ils se lancent dans une nouvelle voie qui leur va super bien ! j'adore ! j'adhère ! »

« Ca me fait doucement rire les rigolos "Ce n'est pas Bad Luck" "c'est nul" blablabla. Ca vous plaît pas passez votre chemin mais stop débiter de la merde sur cette album formidable »

« Mais c'est faux, j'espère ces rumeurs que Fujisaki va quitter le groupe après cet album ? »

_Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonjour Shinichi,

Comment vas-tu ? Moi… toujours pareil. J'ai agi comme le dernier des imbéciles et j'en paie à présent le prix fort. Quand j'y repense, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu agir de manière aussi stupide. Je voulais impressionner tout le monde, prouver que je pouvais assumer mes responsabilités et on sait bien comment ça s'est fini. Peut-être que mes parents ont raison depuis le début, en fin de compte : je ne suis encore qu'un enfant.

Notre album cartonne depuis sa sortie – pas très étonnant si l'on récapitule tous les incidents plus ou moins sulfureux qui ont émaillé sa préparation. Quant à moi… je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression de revenir sans cesse au même point. Tout à coup, j'ai le sentiment que je ne tiendrai pas quatre ans comme ça. Je sais bien que c'est ce que j'avais affirmé mais… depuis il s'est passé certaines choses entre Nakano et moi et revenir en arrière me paraît tout bonnement impossible.

Il m'a fait parvenir des messages par l'intermédiaire de Narumi mais je n'y ai pas répondu. Il me manque pourtant horriblement. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dis-moi ? Je n'ai jamais autant douté de moi et ça me rend malade.

À bientôt,

Suguru

_Appartement de Yûji Nakano – conversation entre Yûji et Hiroshi_

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris, Hiro ? Une nouvelle chanson ?

- Non, c'est rien. Laisse tomber.

- Fais voir ? « _Aller à Kyôto, le kidnapper et l'emmener aux États-Unis_ », en effet tu as bien fait de barrer. La déprime ne te va pas, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Ça fait plus d'un mois que Suguru est à Kyôto, il ne répond pas à mes messages, je n'ai presque pas de nouvelles de lui ! _Thwarted Love_ est déjà en tête des charts, on parle de tournée, et lui ? Rien.

- Son contrat ne courrait que jusqu'à l'enregistrement de l'album, non ?

- Oui, mais les choses ont tellement changé depuis ! Je ne supporte plus de rester seul dans cet appartement. Si même Seguchi ne peut rien faire, qu'est ce que _je_ peux faire sans me mettre hors-la-loi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Attends encore et fais-lui confiance. Ça finira peut-être par s'arranger.

- Tu me remontes vachement le moral, là… »

_Clause supplémentaire au contrat de Suguru Fujisaki_

« … interdisant formellement l'usage de toute substance médicamenteuse ou assimilée, quelles que soient les circonstances, non prescrite par un médecin. En cas de problème de santé directement lié au non respect de cette clause, le présent contrat serait immédiatement nul et non avenu et des poursuites pourraient être envisagées.

Fait le… »

« Voilà, avec ça je devrais arriver à mettre tout le monde d'accord. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me passer de Suguru pour cette tournée et j'ai besoin que tous dans le groupe soient au top… »


	21. Chapter 21

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : alors tu ne vas pas le croire, mais un des messages du forum (celui en majuscules), on l'a piqué sur un blog... c'est donc un authentique message avec fautes d'origine ! Certaines personnes n'ont honte de rien. ^^ Non, le père de Suguru (inventé tout comme le reste de sa famille par nos soins) n'aura pas de rôle plus important à l'avenir, et dans nos autres fics on le voit très peu aussi (le pauvre, c'est sa femme qui dirige tout...). Tout s'arrange donc dans ce nouveau chapitre... mais pour combien de temps? Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI**

_Vu sur _Bad Luck Shrine_, le site d'un fan_

**NEWS : **_**THWARTED LOVE**_** : ZE CRITIQUE !**

Ça y est, j'ai acheté _thwarted Love_, franchement c'est du tout bon ! Moi qui étais sceptique concernant la collaboration avec Suguru Fujisaki, je dois dire que j'accroche vraiment. _Stand by the Sand_ marquait déjà un changement avec les compos habituelles de Bad Luck mais là, je suis emballé. C'est du tout bon ! Ce nou vel album brille d'une lu mière pop- rock qu'on ne lui avait jamais connu jusque-là. _Blossom _est ma chanson préférée, très romantique, c'est sans doute sur cette compo que la « patte » de Fujisaki est la plus reconnaissable mais le travail vocal effectué par Shuichi est bluffant. Je me suis pris à passer cet album en boucle et ma copine, qui n'était pas particulièrement fan jusque-là, a complètement craqué. Laissez-vous emporter vous aussi pas ce Bad Luck nouveau, tout en espérant que la collaboration avec Suguru sera reconduite pour un prochain opus car ce jeune homme est particulièrement talentueux. »

Bad Luck Shrine_ – commentaires_

« Fujisaki il est chouxXx! Mais pas autant que Shuichi! Lol »

« J epeux pas le blairer O_O l'es insoportable jvoulais qu'il meure :D »

« a nn moi je l'aime bien! »

« ouais mais nn moi je trouve ke se tip dechire parseke il arrange les song de shuichi et ca ca dech!^ »

« jaim pa tro lui! »

« Suguru, c'est mon préféré, j'le trouve trop mignon, il est extrêmement intéressant, je trouve. »

_Conversation entre Tôma Seguchi et Haruka Fujisaki_

« Je n'accepte qu'à la condition expresse que Suguru loge chez vous, et que vous contrôliez un peu plus sévèrement ses sorties que la dernière fois.

- Ma tante, je pense que vouloir le séparer à tout prix de Nakano est contre-productif.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es particulièrement mal placé pour me donner des leçons ? Cette histoire avec le fils Uesugi…

- Justement. J'apprends de mes erreurs.

- Suffit, Tôma. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Je prends. Je me permets cependant de vous rappeler que Bad Luck doit partir en tournée dans deux semaines…

- … Et que mon fils aura _naturellement_ une chambre à part.

- … Pour laquelle je vous facturerai _naturellement_ un supplément. Bonne soirée ma tante. »

_Appartement de Tôma et Mika Seguchi – conversation_

« Respire, Tôma.

- Je n'ai franchement jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi entêté !

- Tu t'es regardé dans une glace, récemment ?

- Je te remercie de ton soutien…

- Mais reconnais que toute cette histoire avec Eiri était lamentable. Je n'ai pas une affection démesurée pour Shuichi, mais s'ils sont heureux ensemble…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je préfère encore Nakano, tiens. Au moins il a la tête sur les épaules et il se montre un minimum responsable. »

_Maison des Fujisaki – conversation entre Haruka et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Et je compte sur toi pour respecter ces conditions. »

_Marmonne_ « De toute façon j'aurai dix-sept ans en juillet alors tu ne pourras plus rien dire…

- Je t'entends Suguru ! Et je te signale que le fait d'avoir dix-sept ans ne fera pas de toi un majeur, même si tu entends te rouler dans la luxure en compagnie d'un autre garçon. Mon dieu, je me demande vraiment ce que nous avons raté dans ton éducation. »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Hiroshi ? J'arrive demain par le train de 15h51.

- Enfin ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt… non peu importe. Je viendrai te chercher.

- Non ! Enfin je veux dire, ma mère n'accepte que je revienne qu'à condition que je loge chez mon cousin… Et elle est du genre à téléphoner dix minutes après l'heure d'arrivée pour vérifier que je suis bien chez lui.

- Alors quand pourrons-nous nous voir ?

- Je vais essayer de négocier avec mon cousin voir si je peux sortir en soirée… sinon, demain au studio.

- Charmant… Bon, j'attends ton appel. Je t'aime, mon cœur.

- Oui… moi aussi… à tout à l'heure. »

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano (et éventuellement Suguru Fujisaki)_

- Aspirateur : fait

- Chiffon à poussière : fait

- Serpillière : fait

- Draps : changés

- Rangement : fait

- Cuisine : propre

- Sanitaires : aussi

_… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour appeler ?_

_Appartement des Seguchi – conversation entre cousins_

« Écoute, Suguru, tes problèmes avec tes parents, tu les gères tout seul. J'estime en avoir assez fait.

- Mais, monsieur Seguchi ! C'est mon appartement, tout de même ! Le bail est au nom de ma mère et…

- Justement, considère ceci comme le signe qu'elle n'a pas voulu t'éloigner définitivement de Nakano. Maintenant, et pour la dernière fois, tu n'as pas la permission de sortir. Ta situation est ce qu'elle est mais il faudra bien que tu t'en accommodes.

- Mais c'est…

- Ça suffit. Est-ce que tu réalises ce à quoi certains seraient prêts pour être à ta place ? Votre album truste la première place de l'Oricon depuis sa sortie, vous allez partir en tournée, vous êtes des stars pour des millions de personnes. Et malgré tout cela, tu refuses de faire quelques concessions ?

- …

- Bien. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire je te prierais de me laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Suguru Fujisaki et Hiroshi Nakano_

« Allô ? Alors, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?

- Un cerbère appelé Tôma Seguchi.

- Quoi ?

- Il a décidé d'appliquer à la lettre les consignes de ma mère. Donc… nous ne nous verrons que demain.

- Attends, c'est n'importe quoi. Nous allons partir un mois en tournée et s'il s'imagine que nous allons rester chacun bien gentiment dans notre lit il…

- C'est ridicule, je sais. J'avais tant envie de passer la soirée avec toi depuis tout ce temps… À demain, alors.

- Suguru…

- À demain. Je t'aime. Nous nous rattraperons pendant la tournée. »

**BAD LUCK « LOVE TOUR »**

MAY 1 – 31  
Tokyo Kyoto  
Kawasaki Osaka  
Yokohama Kobe  
Shizuoka Kuroshiki  
Saitama Shimane  
Chiba Yamaguchi  
Aizu Fukuoka  
Sendai Nagasaki  
Morioka Beppu  
Shizunai Kumamoto  
Sapporo Kagoshima  
Toyama Matsuyama  
Kanazawa Kitakyushu  
Nagoya Naha

_Véhicule de tournée de Bad Luck – départ_

« Notre première tournée ensemble. Au moins, on peut s'asseoir côte à côte dans le car.

- Et ce n'est pas monsieur Shindô qui dira quoi que ce soit si on s'embrasse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmm… Je sens qu'on va passer de très bonnes soirées… »

_Véhicule de tournée de Bad Luck – dix minutes plus tard_

« Messieurs, je vous prierai de vous comporter convenablement.

- Wah ! Il sort d'où, celui-là ?

- Je me présente : Hayato Umibôzu, garde du corps.

- Garde du corps ! Depuis quand avons-nous des gardes du corps ?

- Depuis que monsieur Seguchi l'estime nécessaire.

- Je vois le tableau…

- Et il estime aussi nécessaire que vous m'empêchiez d'embrasser mon petit copain ?

- Vous avez saisi l'idée.

- Et si je vous dis zut ?

- Votre ex-manager n'est pas le seul à avoir une passion pour les armes. »

_Hôtel – jour 1_

« Comment ça, je ne peux pas sortir de ma chambre ?

- Couvre-feu à effet immédiat après le concert, ordre de monsieur Seguchi.

- Et moi, je ne peux pas entrer ?

- Vous avez tout compris. »

_Mais quelle bande de psychopathes…_

_Hôtel – jour 2_

« Inutile d'espérer passer par la fenêtre monsieur Nakano. Vous ne réussirez qu'à vous rompre le cou.

- … »

_Hôtel – jour 3_

« Non merci je ne veux pas de café. Surtout si vous y avez glissé des somnifères ».

_Hôtel – jour 4_

« Fujisaki, je ronfle peut-être mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous entendre. Veuillez regagner votre lit immédiatement si vous tenez à retrouver votre cervelle intacte ».

_Hôtel – jour 5_

« Hiro, tu fais quoi dans la salle de bains ?

- Je téléphone à mon petit ami !

- Mais il est dans la pièce d'à côté…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

_Hôtel – jour 6_

_Je sens que je vais craquer…_

_Blog de Crimson Butterfly, fan de Bad Luck_

Je reviens tout juste du concert de Bad Luck avec Rina et Ayumi et c'était… GÉANT. Je les avais déjà vus une fois, à l'occasion d'un show avec d'autres artistes, mais là c'était complètement autre chose. La voix de Shuichi est encore plus envoûtante… j'avais l'impression de rêver. Les versions live des chansons de leur dernier album sont encore plus travaillées que les originales, j'ai eu des frissons quand Hiro a joué le solo guitare de _Love Stuff_ rallongé de plusieurs minutes. C'était vraiment magique… mais je vais pouvoir prolonger un peu le rêve car demain (enfin… ce soir) je vais les revoir à Sapporo avec Rina. J'en profiterai pour acheter plein de goodies et prendre des photos afin de vous faire partager aussi cette fête.

Merci Shuichi, Hiro et Suguru pour ce moment de bonheur…

_Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonjour Naru-chan

Ça y est, la tournée est bien lancée et le public fidèle au rendez-vous tous les soirs. Je ne connaissais pas cette ambiance électrique – évidemment, je n'ai pas souvenir d'une foule enflammée scandant mon nom en tapant des mains avant un récital – mais je dois dire que… c'est assez plaisant. Juste au moment de passer sur scène, quand les projecteurs se braquent sur toi, tu te sens brutalement comme plongé au cœur d'une arène sauf que les gens qui sont là t'aiment, t'admirent et réclament de toi que tu leur donnes tout ce que tu peux. Enfin… je dois reconnaître que ça me plaît bien. Pas question de montrer à mes collègues que ça me fait quelque chose, en revanche.

Sur le plan professionnel, c'est le pied. Sur le plan personnel… je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que ça se termine au plus vite.

Figure-toi que mon cousin m'a collé une nounou sur le dos. Officiellement c'est un garde du corps officieusement (et pas si officieusement que ça, d'ailleurs) il est là pour empêcher tout contact un peu rapproché entre Nakano et moi. Je ne sais pas où Tôma est allé le dénicher, c'est un vrai monstre immense, baraqué comme une armoire, crâne rasé – il a un physique à glacer le sang. Et il connaît son affaire, le bougre ! Pas moyen de déjouer sa vigilance. Il dort dans ma chambre… tu l'auras compris, c'est un supplice. Vivement que nous retournions à Tokyo, au moins, chez mon cousin, je ne l'entendrai plus ronfler.

Du coup, pour passer ma frustration, je m'investis à 200 % dans nos représentations. Il n'y a que par ce biais que Nakano et moi pouvons un peu passer de temps ensemble… L'incidence sur les concerts est très positive, d'ailleurs nous avons eu d'excellents retours. Comme quoi…

J'ai hâte d'arriver à Kyôto pour te voir. Tu as bien reçu le billet avec le pass pour les loges, j'espère ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà un petit dédommagement pour toute l'aide que tu nous as apportée.

Dire que nous imaginions, en partant, que cette tournée allait nous permettre de pouvoir enfin passer un peu de tems ensemble !

À très bientôt pour le concert,

Suguru.

_Kanazawa – chambre d'hôtel_

« Hiro, tu dors ?

- Non.

- Yuki me manque… En journée j'y pense pas trop parce qu'on a du travail mais la nuit c'est pas facile. Même si je lui parle au téléphone tous les soirs, c'est pas pareil.

- Suguru me manque aussi, figure-toi. Et notre situation est bien pire que la tienne, il me semble.

- C'est pas de chance pour vous, ce garde du corps, c'est vrai.

- En plus il est incorruptible et indestructible. K, au moins, était sensible à certains arguments mais avec lui, autant essayer de discuter avec un mur ! J'en peux plus, Shu…

- Courage, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

_Kyôto - hôtel_

_Trop bien… Suguru est chez ses parents, Shuichi chez Yuki, enfin chez le père de Yuki… Je ne sais pas s'ils rigolent beaucoup l'un et l'autre, d'ailleurs. Mais enfin l'hôtel tout seul, ce n'est pas le pied. Le seul avantage c'est que au moins je suis débarrassé de l'autre psychopathe. Il doit monter la garde devant les Fujisaki, à tous les coups. Ca va être gai comme soirée. En plus on a une série de deux concerts, ici._

_Kyôto World - loges_

« Monsieur Nakano, je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir vous rencontrer enfin !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi…

- Oui, bon, n'exagère pas quand même, Narumi…

- Tu es jaloux ? C'est mignon…

- Mais pas du tout !

- Monsieur Nakano, vous avez un jour de repos demain, non ?

- Si… »

_Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, étant donné que l'un sera avec son chéri et l'autre avec sa famille…_

« Nous organisons une fête avec les copains ! Un pique-nique en plein air au parc du Palais Impérial, et nous serions très heureux si vous vouliez bien vous joindre à nous… Enfin…

- Avec plaisir.

- Super ! Et toi, Suguru, tu pourras venir ?

- Je ne sais pas… En plus si je viens j'aurai probablement Godzilla collé aux basques.

- C'est pas grave, on va bien s'amuser quand même. »

_Parc du Palais Impérial_

« Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour semer Godzilla ?

- S'il y avait un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, ça se saurait. Quand je pense qu'il me suit jusque dans les toilettes…

- On ne sait jamais. Tu pourrais faire une mauvaise rencontre.

- C'est ça, oui… Passe-moi tes baguettes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles ont été dans ta bouche avant.

- …

- Suguru, pourquoi tu lèches tes baguettes comme ça ?

- Oh pour rien. Ces makizushis sont délicieux.

- Monsieur Nakano, vous devriez vous mettre à l'ombre vous allez attraper un coup de soleil. Vous êtes déjà tout rouge. »

_Parc du Palais Impérial_

« Nous allons faire la fête chez moi, après, vous voulez venir ?

- Ma foi, volontiers. Et merci pour le pique-nique, au fait, c'était délicieux.

- De rien. Je suis tellement contente que ça vous ait plu. Suguru, tu viens aussi ?

- Le temps d'informer Godzilla…

- Tu veux dire qu'on va encore devoir se le payer à la soirée ?

- Sauf si tu as une bonne idée pour t'en débarrasser.

- Une idée… attends un peu…

- Mais ! Narumi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta jupe !

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Monsieur l'agent, monsieur l'agent !

- Un problème ?

- Cet homme a essayé de se livrer à des attouchements sur moi ! Regardez l'état de ma jupe !

- Mais !

- Avez-vous vu quelque chose, jeunes gens ? »

_Concert d'approbations_ « Oui, il a essayé de lui arracher sa jupe ! C'est un pervers monsieur l'agent ! On n'est plus en sécurité nulle part ! C'est une honte ! Il est armé en plus ! »

- Bon, monsieur, veuillez nous suivre au poste, s'il vous plaît. Et lâchez cette arme.

- Mais, mais… »

_Cinq minutes plus tard_

« Et voilà, on peut aller s'amuser tranquillement.

- Narumi, tu es géniale !

- Faites-moi penser que je vous dois une jupe. »

M_aison des Okuda – salon _

« Je crois que tu ne pourras pas danser avec Nakano, au bout du compte.

- Pas grave, il a l'air tellement heureux… et puis ils sont mignons, tous les deux.

- N'empêche que si on m'avait dit que je verrais un jour Suguru danser le slow…

- C'est le pouvoir de l'amour, ça, Rié ! »

M_aison des Okuda – cuisine_

« Narumi, je peux dire à ma mère que je dors chez toi ?

- Et pendant ce temps tu fileras à l'hôtel avec ton chéri, hein… C'est bon, je te couvre.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait ! »

_Banlieue de Kyôto – ryokan_

« Personne ne viendra nous chercher ici.

- Ils vont tous être furieux, demain, mais… mmm…

- Ça en vaut le coup…

- Oh oui… »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Tôma Seguchi et Suguru Fujisaki_

« Allô ?

- C'est Tôma. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces frasques ?

- Ah, je vois que Godzilla vous a fait son rapport ?

- Pas de ce ton avec moi, s'il te plaît. Ma patience a des limites, Suguru, et j'estime que tu les as allègrement franchies sur ce coup-là.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me mettre ce garde du corps sur le dos. Vous croyez que c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous colle aux basques vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Encore heureux qu'il reste de l'autre côté de la porte quand je prends ma douche.

- Si tu étais raisonnable, je n'aurais nullement besoin d'embaucher un garde du corps.

- Qu'envisagez-vous de faire ?

- Hmpf. Tu joues les calmes mais au fond de toi tu redoutes plus que tout que je mette tes parents au courant.

- La tournée n'en est qu'à mi-chemin. Vous ne prendriez pas le risque de l'annuler.

- Certes. Mais une fois cette tournée achevée, ton contrat lui aussi arrivera à échéance et, n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester à Tokyo, tu t'en retourneras chez tes parents. Ce qui ne sera pas plus mal dans la mesure où je n'ai jamais eu une vocation de baby-sitter.

- …

- Ta collaboration avec Bad Luck n'a jamais été que temporaire et tu le sais. Donc, une fois la tournée finie, tu seras tout à fait libre de te consacrer à nouveau entièrement au piano. Ta mère m'a dit un jour que tu avais toujours rêvé d'aller étudier en Europe…

- …

- Allons, je ne veux pas non plus te saper le moral. Profite des quinze jours qui te restent, une première tournée, ça vous met des souvenirs plein la tête pour le restant de votre vie. »

_Véhicule de tournée de Bad Luck – conversation_

« En Europe ? Tu crois vraiment que tes parents iraient jusqu'à t'expédier là-bas pour pouvoir t'éloigner de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas… C'est vrai que nous en avons parlé mais rien n'a jamais été décidé, pas tant que je n'aurai pas terminé le lycée ici, du moins.

- Mais c'est une éventualité que… qu'il nous faut envisager, c'est ce que tu penses ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Kyôto une fois la tournée achevée. Je ne peux pas attendre quatre ans là-bas ! Je veux rester avec toi… toujours.

Tu pourrais venir faire tes études à Tokyo, même si tu ne collabores plus avec nous et… »

_Coup de frein brutal._

« Hé ! Mais… »

_Crissement de pneus. Choc violent assorti d'un épouvantable bruit de tôle froissée. _

_Flash d'information_

« Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un carambolage s'est produit tôt ce matin sur l'autoroute 113 qui relie Kyôto à Osaka. D'après les premières constatations, l'accident serait dû à un poids-lourd dont le conducteur a perdu le contrôle après s'être assoupi. Le véhicule a dévié de sa trajectoire pour venir percuter deux automobiles et un car. On ne déplore par chance aucun mort mais deux passagers de l'une des voitures sont dans un état sérieux, et il y aurait plusieurs autres blessés. La circulation est pour l'instant interrompue. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : hé oui, si tu savais ce qu'on trouve sur les forums... ^^ Ohoh, si j'ai bien compris, tu envisagerais d'écrire toi aussi une fic sur "Gravitation"? Intéressant, ça! Surtout que le fandom est un peu moribond en ce moment. Enfin, je garde un oeil dessus, au cas où, et bonne chance pour tes écrits sur HP. Mais non, Tôma n'est pas méchant, il veut juste ménager la chèvre et le chou et je le comprends, avec une famille pareille c'est pas évident de gérer. Enfin... l'histoire approche de la fin, cette fois, même si pour l'instant ils ne sont toujours pas au bout de leurs peines!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII**

_Lieux de l'accident_

« Lâchez-moi ! Je veux aller avec lui !

- Calmez-vous voyons…

- Lâchez-moi ! C'est de votre faute, d'abord ! Pourquoi vous m'avez protégé moi, au lieu de lui, pourquoi… ?

- Fujisaki, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- C'est pas juste…

- Ne pleure pas, c'est trop flippant. Arrête ! Il va s'en sortir, c'est juste…

- Allez vous faire soigner monsieur Shindô. Vous aussi vous êtes blessé.

- Et encore une tournée qui va être annulée, mais ce n'est pas possible une…

- MAIS ON S'EN FOUT ! »

_Actualités radiophoniques_

Encore une fois le sort semble s'acharner sur les Bad Luck. Alors que le groupe entamait une tournée plus que prometteuse, leur véhicule a été victime d'un accident impliquant un poids lourd et deux automobiles. Si le chauffeur du poids lourd et celui de l'une des automobiles sont indemnes, les passagers de l'autre automobile sont dans un état jugé préoccupant. Quant aux Bad Luck, ils souffrent de blessures à des stades divers, bras cassé et torticolis pour le chanteur, hématomes pour la plupart superficiels pour le claviériste, et enfin traumatisme crânien ayant entraîné un coma léger pour le guitariste qui semble jouer de malchance après son récent accident de moto. Rappelons pour mémoire que le claviériste, lui, avait été blessé dans le déraillement du train Kyôto-Tokyô il y a quelques mois. À se demander quand la série noire va s'arrêter.

_Hôpital central de Kyôto – couloir_

« Où est Shuichi ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien, _lui_.

- Où ?

- Chambre 713.

- Merci.

- De rien. »

_Hôpital central de Kyôto, couloir – deux heures plus tard_

« Maintenant ça suffit. Tu es blessé, tu es fatigué, tu seras mieux à te reposer à la maison.

- Non.

- Tu as mangé quelque chose, au moins ?

- …

- Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici !

- …

- Enfin ce n'est pas la fin du monde, quand même.

- Pas encore…

- Depuis le début de cette histoire tu te montres parfaitement déraisonnable dès qu'il s'agit de ce garçon.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Ne réponds pas comme ça ! Rentre !

- Non. »

_Choc sourd._

« Enfin, vous étiez vraiment obligé de l'assommer ?

- Il ne vous aurait jamais écoutée sans ça. »

_Rêve  
_  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a eu un coup de frein je crois, et puis… Suguru ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît… Suguru ! Non… Shuichi, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Shu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ? Ce n'est pas possible… Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît… Je veux juste savoir qu'ils vont bien. Je veux qu'ils soient vivants. Shuichi… Suguru… Suguru… Je veux t'entendre. Pourquoi il fait aussi noir ici ?_

_Hôpital central de Kyôto - chambre 713_

« Yuki… tu peux me lâcher maintenant… Je vais bien c'est promis !

- La ferme crétin. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer cinq minutes à quel point j'ai eu peur ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Yuki.

- Ils comptent te garder combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vois le docteur demain.

- Bon, eh bien je vais l'attendre avec toi.

- Mais Yuki, c'est pas confortable ici, il n'y a qu'une chaise…

- Rien à fiche.

- Sinon je peux te faire une petite place dans mon lit… »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Haruka Fujisaki et Tôma Seguchi_

« Cette fois je te préviens, c'est fini Tôma. Ce groupe a manifestement le mauvais œil, je ne veux plus que mon fils ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec eux !

- Enfin ma tante, vous n'allez pas commencer à croire à ces fariboles. C'était un malheureux hasard, voilà tout. Et je vous signale que le contrat est toujours valide.

- Eh bien attaque-moi en justice si tu l'oses. De toute façon Suguru est manifestement sous le choc, un changement d'air lui fera le plus grand bien. Je l'emmène dès demain en Europe, libre à toi de nous y poursuivre si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. »

_Clic. _

_Maison des Fujisaki – chambre de Suguru_

« Cette fois, tu pleures vraiment, grand frère.

- C'est parce que quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup est à l'hôpital, tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais ça fait peur. Il va mourir ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non… enfin je sais pas…

- Tu vas faire quoi s'il est mort ?

- Arrête de dire ça ! Tais-toi !

- Suguru ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère, tu vas le traumatiser ! Cette situation ne peut plus durer, il est grand temps que nous coupions à tout ça.

- … ? »

_Aéroport international d'Osaka – porte d'embarquement_

« Ça va aller, madame ? Votre fils n'a pas l'air bien…

- Il a peur de l'avion, il a dû prendre des tranquillisants. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bien. Voilà vos cartes d'embarquement. »

« Le vol Air France 714 à destination de Paris, embarquement immédiat porte 13. »

_Extrait du journal de Shuichi Shindô_

Désolé si c'est mal écrit, mais c'est difficile d'écrire de la main gauche. Yuki dit que ça ne change pas de l'habitude, il est méchant (mais je l'aime quand même). Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit passé si vite du rêve (le succès et tout ça) au cauchemar (Hiro toujours dans le coma, Fujisaki parti à Toulouse – je crois que c'est en Espagne – avec sa mère, et Seguchi qui n'a plus l'air de rien maîtriser, c'est flippant). Tu peux croire que du coup, XMR m'a recontacté pour une carrière en solo ? Il y en a vraiment qui n'ont honte de rien. J'espère qu'Hiro va se réveiller. J'espère que Fujisaki va revenir, qu'on puisse recommencer à se disputer. J'espère que la poisse va arrêter de nous coller à la peau.

_Conversation téléphonique entre Velouria Konoe de Almeida et Yûji Nakano_

« Allô ?

- Bonjour, c'est Velouria. Je… Comment va Hiro ?

- Je suis passé le voir hier et j'ai parlé à un médecin. Il y a du mieux. L'œdème cérébral s'est totalement résorbé et Hiro est plus réactif, ils estiment qu'il pourrait sortir du coma bientôt.

- Pourrait…

- Oui. Mais je préfère rester positif. J'ai confiance en mon frère, il va s'en sortir. C'est pas le genre à renoncer.

- Je passerai le voir dès que je le pourrai. Et Fujisaki, tu as des nouvelles ?

- Aucune. Il est toujours en France, apparemment.

- C'est vraiment triste, cette histoire…

- Oui, tu l'as dit. »

_Site officiel de Bad Luck – messages de soutien_

« Hiro, on t'aime. Mes copines et moi prions tous les jours pour que tu te remettes. On pense très fort à toi. »

« Bats-toi, Hiro ! Tu as encore tellement de choses à faire dans la vie ! Courage ! »

« Sache que nous te soutenons dans cette terrible épreuve et que nous pensons à tes proches. Bats-toi et reviens vite parmi nous. »

« Fight, Hiro ! Ne baisse pas les bras ! Tu peux le faire ! »

« _Il y a toujours  
Puisque je le dis  
Puisque je l'affirme  
Au bout du chemin  
Une fenêtre ouverte  
Une fenêtre éclairée… _

Je prie pour que tu nous reviennes très vite, Hiro. »

_Conservatoire National de Région, Toulouse – Bureau du directeur_

« Je suis désolé, madame, mais je crains fort qu'en dépit du CV impressionnant de votre fils nous ne puissions le garder parmi nous.

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi cela ?

- Il refuse purement et simplement de travailler. Et… il n'y a pas que cela. Il refuse aussi de communiquer. Il ne répond pas quand on lui parle, ni aux professeurs ni aux autres étudiants. Il ne parle pas du tout le français, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais il s'exprime assez correctement en anglais…

- Je ne pense cependant pas que ce soit la raison de son inertie. Il a été brillant une seule fois : à l'occasion de son audition d'admission. Depuis… j'ai peur qu'il y ait un autre problème bien plus grave pour expliquer son comportement.

- Très bien, je… je vais lui parler. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, monsieur le directeur.

- Je vous en prie. »

_Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonjour Shinichi,

Désolé pour mon silence des derniers jours. Depuis cet accident j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans une dimension parallèle, tout s'est enchaîné sans que, une fois de plus, j'aie mon mot à dire et avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, je me suis retrouvé en France. À Toulouse (dans le sud-ouest) plus précisément. Oui, si l'on pouvait faire abstraction de la situation, je pourrais dire que j'ai réalisé l'un de mes rêves, étudier la musique en Europe. Sauf que compte tenu des circonstances, cet endroit est aujourd'hui le dernier où je souhaiterais me trouver.

Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Nakano autrement que via le site Internet de Bad Luck. Narumi n'en sait pas plus que moi, quand à mon cousin il est aux abonnés absents et je doute de toute façon qu'il soit particulièrement intéressé par son sort. C'est abominable. Ma mère (qui est avec moi – jusqu'à quand compte-t-elle rester ici, d'ailleurs ? C'est ridicule) ne sait rien non plus mais même si elle savait quoi que ce soit, elle ne me dirait rien.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé être un jour à ce point désemparé.

Alors j'ai trouvé une parade – la seule qui me reste : je refuse de communiquer ave mon entourage. Je ne parle pas, je ne réponds pas, je ne participe pas. À ce rythme, ils finiront bien par me mettre à la porte.

Je t'assure qu'en d'autres circonstances j'aurais été aux anges de me retrouver ici, mes camarades ont l'air de plus très gentils et accueillants et l'environnement est exceptionnel en fait d'équipement et infrastructures, mais là, c'est impossible. Comment ma mère s'imagine-t-elle que je puisse avoir la tête aux études alors que Nakano est à l'hôpital et que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui ?

J'emploierai des moyens extrêmes mais j'arriverai à rentrer au Japon. Ils ne savent pas encore de quoi je suis capable. En tout cas, une grève de la faim ne me fait pas peur.

J'entends ma mère qui m'appelle, je suppose que l'explication va être sanglante mais au point où j'en suis, tout m'est égal.

À bientôt,

Suguru.

_Conversation entre Haruka et Suguru Fujisaki_

« J'ai parlé au directeur : apparemment, tu refuses toute forme de communication avec qui que ce soit. Pourquoi ?

- Je veux rentrer au Japon.

- C'était pourtant ton rêve, de venir étudier en Europe, non ? Tu es dans un environnement idéal, ici.

- Je veux rentrer au Japon.

- C'est encore à cause de ce… Et s'il meurt, hein ? Il se peut très bien qu'il ne sorte jamais du coma, tu sais ? Tu vas gâcher toute ta vie à cause de ça ?

- Je veux rentrer au Japon.

- Tu comptes répéter ça longtemps ?

- Je veux rentrer au Japon.

- Tais-toi. Retourne dans ta chambre. Tu ne m'auras pas avec ce pitoyable chantage. »

_Carte de Ritsu Fujisaki à Suguru Fujisaki_

Gran fraire,

J'espair que tu va bien. Moi sa va, mai j'aimerai que tu rentre biento avec maman. Tetsuko ai jenti, mè je préfaire toi. Papa ai jamé là. Il di que tu doi étudié et ke je comprandré plu tart. Mé tu me menque.

Gros bisou

Ritsu

_Extrait du journal de Shuichi Shindô_

Sakano dit que je dois commencer à envisager une carrière solo. Je ne veux pas ! Si je commence à penser comme ça, ça veut dire que je suis d'accord avec ceux qui disent qu'Hiro est fichu, et je le refuse absolument. Il va se réveiller ! Il va mieux ! Les médecins disent qu'il a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. Alors je l'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, même si ça veut dire qu'entre temps, je suis au chômage technique. J'essaye de composer, mais tout seul ce n'est pas drôle. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça, mais j'aimerais bien que Fujisaki soit là. Il a un caractère impossible, mais il est imbattable pour les arrangements. Et puis je suis sûr que ça ferait du bien à Hiro qu'il soit là, les médecins m'ont dit qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il nous entende, dans son sommeil. Je vais lui chanter des chansons, parfois. Mais ce n'est pas moi dont il a le plus besoin. Seguchi se désintéresse totalement de la situation, c'est trop facile, ça. Je dois trouver un moyen de faire revenir Fujisaki, comme ça Hiro se réveillera, et tout pourra recommencer comme avant. L'ennui c'est que les plans de bataille, c'est plutôt son rayon à lui… Je vais demander à Yuki.

_Mail de Shuichi Shindô à Suguru Fujisaki_

Bonsoir Fujisaki,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Comme je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile avec ta mère. Mais j'ai eu une idée : si tu es coincé là-bas, est-ce que tu pourrais enregistrer ta voix – une chanson, un poème, ce que tu voudras et m'envoyer le fichier en mp3 ? Je suis sûr qu'Hiro réagirait en t'entendant, les médecins disent qu'il va mieux et qu'il pourrait se réveiller, il suffirait d'un déclic. Et je crois que tu es précisément ce déclic. Si tu as ce mail, réponds-moi vite s'il te plaît, et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, dis-moi quoi.

Shuichi.

_Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shuichi Shindô_

Bonsoir monsieur Shindô,

Pour tout vous dire, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Je ne peux pas vous raconter l'histoire dans les détails mais je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose en ce moment : rentrer au Japon. Vous n'imaginez pas combien savoir que Hiroshi va mieux m'a redonné espoir, même si apparemment il est toujours dans le coma.

J'ai passé la nuit entière à réfléchir et j'ai fini par écrire un petit texte je trouve que vous avez eu là une excellente idée. La qualité d'enregistrement n'est pas fameuse, en revanche, j'ai dû me servir de mon MP3. J'ai quelque peu retravaillé le son sur PC mais ça n'est pas très net.

Les paroles… Disons que je n'ai pas particulièrement le cœur à rire en ce moment. Je prie pour qu'Hiroshi se réveille et si cela peut l'aider…

J'attends votre réponse avec impatience.

Merci de m'avoir contacté.

Suguru

_Hôpital central de Kyôto – chambre 713_

« Bonjour, Hiro. Ça va aujourd'hui ? Moi… Comme d'habitude. J'attends que tu reviennes. Le travail est en stand-by au studio, Sakano est au bord du gaz mais c'est un état presque naturel chez lui alors je ne m'en fais pas. J'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter. J'espère que… j'espère que tu aimeras. »

_Rêve_

_Shuichi… Shu est là. Il vient me voir tous les jours, il me semble. Si seulement il ne faisait pas si noir… J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler, lui dire que ses visites me réconfortent, mais c'est impossible._

Clouer les mains

_Suguru ?_

Aux portes de mon chagrin

_Suguru, c'est toi ? C'est… c'est bien toi ?_

Avec le sang coulé tracer des mots  
D'amour

_Oui, c'est toi. Je reconnaîtrais ta voix entre mille…_

Je t'aime c'est dérisoire  
Je ne peux pas t'embrasser  
Te porter dans mon lit ma vie ma nuit  
Je suis vide de toi  
Corps déboussolé pantin écroulé

_Tu as l'air si triste… Tout est de ma faute… _

Oh ça fait mal  
Mal  
Comme tu ne sais pas

_Je sais que je te fais souffrir en n'étant pas auprès de toi. Tu me manques terriblement, mon cœur. Je suis si seul ici. Où étais-tu ?_

Clouer les mains  
Et la langue les pieds les entrailles  
Je suis ton crucifié  
Et c'est heureux  
Comme ça.

_Je viens. Je ne veux plus jamais t'abandonner. Je t'aime._

_Hôpital central de Kyôto – chambre 713_

« Hiro ? Tu… Hiro ! Tu as ouvert les yeux ! Docteur ! Infirmière ! N'importe qui, vite ! »

_Flou… Tout est flou… Shu ? C'est toi ?_

« Ah, mon vieux Hiro, si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! Tu m'as manqué, vieux frère ! »

_Su… Suguru… Où est-il ? J'y vois mal… fatigué…_

« Je savais que ça marcherait. Tu es revenu parmi nous. »

* * *

Le texte composé par Suguru est un poème de Bernard Friot tiré du recueil « Peut-être oui ».


	23. Chapter 23

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour ARnoFool : hé bien moi, je dis qu'une fic sur Tôma c'st une excellente idée, n'hésite pas à l'écrire le jour où tu auras l'inspiration ! Et ça étoffera un peu ce fandom qui n'est pas terriblement actif depuis quelques temps. Kiranagio et moi sommes en train d'écrire une fic centrée sur Tôma et Mika, on ne parle pas trop de leur jeunesse mais on a posé certains postulats pour expliquer certaines choses concernant leur caractère.  
Eh oui, ça lui arrive de temps en temps de réfléchir, à Shuichi, encore qu'il fonctionne sur le mode impulsif la plupart du temps. Cela dit, il est vraiment très nul en géographie et en culture générale, c'est même lui qui le dit dans le manga. ^^  
Donc… maintenant, nous allons nous diriger lentement vers la fin de cette histoire parce que les galères c'est bien beau mais ça finit par lasser. Merci encore pour ton commentaire !

Note pour Yuki : je te remercie d'avoir laissé un commentaire, contente de voir que tu apprécies cette histoire et que tu trouves les caractères des personnages respectés, car il est facile de verser dans l'OOC et je préfère rester fidèle au modèle original. Mais avec ce chapitre l'histoire touche à sa fin, et tout va finir par définitivement s'arranger. Merci en tout cas de suivre cette fic, et bonne continuation !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

_Mail de Shuichi Shindô à Suguru Fujisaki_

Fujisaki,

Hiro est sorti du coma ce matin, après que je lui ai fait écouter ton texte. Apparemment, tout va bien. Il ne va pas se lever d'un bond, cela dit : il risque même de souffrir de pas mal de troubles dans les jours à venir mais pour le moment il est trop tôt pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il est définitivement réveillé.

Merci à toi de l'avoir fait revenir. Il ne manque plus que toi pour que Bad Luck soit à nouveau au complet – oui, tu vois, j'ai fini par me faire à ta présence.

Porte-toi bien,

Shuichi

_Site officiel de Bad Luck – communiqué_

Bonne nouvelle ! Hiroshi Nakano est sorti hier du coma. Il devrait être transféré dans un hôpital de Tokyo sitôt qu'il aura retrouvé l'ensemble de ses fonctions musculaires. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'évolution de sa guérison. Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement et de soutien.

_Site officiel de Bad Luck – messages de soutien_

« Yatta ! Enfin le groupe va pouvoir se reformer ! Nous avons hâte de vous entendre. »

« Bravo Hiro ! Soignes-toi bien à présent ! Et à bientôt ! »

« Ta guitare nous a manqué. Bienvenue de retour parmi nous. »

« Bad Luck forever ! The show will go on ! »

_Hôpital central de Tokyo – chambre 714_

« Hello Hiro !

- Shu, te voilà ! Où est Suguru ? Personne ne veut me répondre, ça me rend dingue. Il n'a rien eu de grave ?

- Non, mais il n'est pas là… sa mère l'a emmené en France et d'après ce que j'en sais, ça ne se passe pas très bien.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle a pété un câble après l'accident, il faut dire que tout le monde parlait de mauvais œil, tout ça…

- Shu, j'ai besoin de lui…

- Je sais, et il le sait aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fait passer ce message.

- Oui, mais c'est tellement sinistre… J'ai peur, Shu. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je…

- Chut, calme-toi. Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord. Pendant ce temps, toi, reprends des forces. Comment ça va ?

- J'ai mal partout et les muscles raides. Il va falloir un moment avant que je puisse toucher une guitare, je crois. Mais j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire.

- On a tous eu très peur, tu sais.

- J'imagine… Shu, tu peux correspondre avec Suguru ?

- Euh oui.

- Tu peux lui faire passer un texte ?

- Bien sûr. »

_Mail de Shuichi Shindô à Suguru Fujisaki_

Hiro a été transféré à l'hôpital de Tokyo aujourd'hui. Il récupère rapidement même s'il en a minimum pour un mois de récupération. Mais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Moi aussi à vrai dire. Je vais insister auprès de Seguchi pour la reformation du groupe. Enfin, je vais demander à Yuki d'insister pour moi, puisque c'est la seule personne au monde que Seguchi semble écouter. J'espère que de ton côté tu parviendras à raisonner ta mère.

Je te joins un message d'Hiro, et une chanson enregistrée au format MP3, j'espère que ça te remonterai le moral.

_Message d'Hiroshi Nakano à Suguru Fujisaki_

Mon cœur, merci. Merci de m'avoir envoyé ce message, merci de m'avoir sorti du noir où je me perdais. Mais ton texte m'a fait un peu peur, il est tellement sombre… J'aimerais être près de toi et te dire que tout va bien. Tout va bien mon cœur, je vais me remettre et après rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de venir te chercher. Attends-moi s'il te plaît. D'accord ? Ne perds pas l'espoir et attends-moi.

_Fichier chanson – interprète Hiroshi Nakano_

_« Toi qui sais ce qu'est un rempart  
Tu avances sous les regards  
Courroucés  
Tu écris mais sur le buvard  
Tous les mots se sont inversés__  
Si tu parles il te faut savoir  
Que ceux qui lancent des regards  
Courroucés  
__Ne voudront voir dans leur miroir__  
Que ce qui peut les arranger  
Toi qui as brisé la glace  
Sais que rien ne remplace  
La vérité  
Et qu'il n'y a que deux races  
Ou les faux ou les vrais  
L'amour  
__Te porte dans tes efforts  
L'amour  
De tout délie les secrets  
Oh -et face à tous ceux qui te dévorent  
Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé  
Toi qui sais ce qu'est le blasphème  
On ne récolte pas toujours  
Ce qu'on sème  
Tu connais l'ambition suprême__  
De ceux qui te vouent de la haine  
Ils voudraient sous la menace  
Te fondre dans la masse  
Pour t'étouffer  
Mais pour couler le brise-glace  
Il faudrait un rocher  
L'amour__  
Te porte dans tes efforts  
L'amour  
De tout délie les secrets  
Oh -et face à tous ceux qui te dévorent  
Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé… »_

_Toulouse – chambre de Suguru Fujisaki_

« Suguru, sors-moi ces écouteurs de tes oreilles, je te parle ! Et pour l'amour du ciel, mange quelque chose ! »

_Toulouse, salon – conversation entre Haruka Fujisaki et le docteur Seiner_

« Madame, je suis désolé, mais si cela continue il faudra l'hospitaliser. La situation devient vraiment critique, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte.

- Mais…

- Quel que soit le conflit qui vous oppose, madame, je vous conseille plus que vivement d'en discuter de nouveau avec lui avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose que vous regretteriez tous les deux.

- Oui. Je vais lui parler, docteur. »

_Toulouse – chambre de Suguru Fujisaki_

« Suguru ? Tu as gagné, nous repartons demain. Je n'approuve pas ton comportement. Je ne l'approuverai jamais. Mais je suis ta mère malgré tout et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Alors mange, et ensuite fais tes bagages. »

_Site officiel de Bad Luck – communiqué_

Bonne nouvelle encore ! Suguru Fujisaki et Shuichi Shindô devraient reprendre le travail la semaine prochaine, en attendant qu'Hiroshi Nakano puisse les rejoindre à la fin du mois. Quelques semaines de travail en studio nous attendent avant que nous ne puissions envisager la suite des évènements et éventuellement la reprise de la tournée. À bientôt tout le monde !

_Hôpital central de Tokyo – chambre 714_

« Hiro, Fujisaki arrive demain ! C'est marrant, il m'a donné le numéro du vol, et c'est le 714, comme ta chambre… pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que c'est vraiment marrant… ce chiffre nous aura poursuivis jusqu'au bout, j'ai l'impression. »

_N-G Productions, cafétéria – rumeurs_

« C'est vrai qu'on a retrouvé un chat emmuré dans une paroi ?

- Oui, il paraît. Une canalisation d'eau a éclaté, et en faisant les travaux ils ont trouvé le squelette dans le mur.

- Brr, quelle horreur ! Au fait, c'était le studio 13, non ? Celui des Bad Luck.

- Mais oui ! Ca explique la poisse qu'ils ont eue ces derniers temps !

- N'importe quoi… ces superstitions sont ridicules.

- N'empêche. J'espère que ça va aller mieux pour eux, à présent.

- Et s'il y a des chats dans tous les murs ?

- Oh, ne sois pas stupide. »

_Hôpital Central de Tokyo – chambre 714_

« Bonjour, Hiroshi…

- Hmm… Que… ?

- Excuse-moi, tu dormais mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Su… guru ? C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, je… Oh !

- Désolé mais je crevais d'envie de te serrer tout contre moi et de t'embrasser… comme ça… »

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… tellement manqué. Je pourrais rester des heures à t'embrasser.

- Ça me convient. Je n'ai pas tellement d'autres choses à faire, ici. »

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

« Comment te sens-tu ? Monsieur Shindô m'a dit que tu ne souffrais heureusement de rien d'irréversible. Les Kamis en soient remerciés. J'avais si peur.

- Mais… et toi ? Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine, mon cœur. Tu es tout pâle.

- Le jetlag. Je suis revenu de France hier soir alors je suis pas mal fatigué.

- Tu es certain qu'il n'y a que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a pris à tes parents de t'envoyer en France ? On en avait parlé mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils le feraient réellement.

- C'est terminé. De toute façon j'étais déterminé à tout faire pour revenir et… j'ai fini par obtenir gain de cause.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Je te connais bien à présent et je sais que tu es capable d'aller loin quand il s'agit de tenir tête à ta famille. J'ai écouté plusieurs fois ton message et il est si noir et désespéré qu'il me fiche la trouille à chaque fois. Ils t'ont séquestré, là-bas ?

- Non. C'était bien. Un endroit idéal pour étudier la musique mais moi, tout ce qui m'importait c'était revenir auprès de toi. Alors… j'ai fait une grève de la faim.

- … QUOI ?

- Oh, tu penses bien que ma mère n'allait pas me laisser mourir, mais tu sais comment sont les membres de ma famille toujours dans l'excès, alors pour les battre il faut user de leurs propres armes. Et ça a marché puisque me voilà.

- Non mais, je rêve… Tu es allé jusque-là ?

- J'étais prêt à tout pour revenir auprès de toi.

- Et je suis prêt à tout pour te garder auprès de moi. Mais promets-moi que tu ne mettras plus ta santé en danger, ni pour le travail ni pour moi. Je tiens trop à toi pour supporter qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose, mon cœur. Si tu n'étais pas revenu, c'est moi qui serais allé te retrouver en France.

- Merci, Hiroshi. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

- Je t'aime. Tu veux bien rester un peu contre moi ? »

_N-G Productions, Studio 13 – conversation_

« Hé bien, ils ont fait vite pour reboucher le mur.

- Je me demande bien qui peut être assez malveillant pour aller jusqu'à emmurer un chat ici… une compagnie rivale de N-G ?

- Y'a vraiment que toi pour penser à des trucs pareils, Fujisaki.

- La nature humaine étant ce qu'elle est, il ne faut jamais écarter d'hypothèses, monsieur Shindô.

- Bien ! Après toutes ces péripéties j'espère que Bad Luck va repartir sur de bons rails ! Je… j'étais quelque peu perturbé ces derniers jours et je n'ai pas pu établir le planning de la semaine… Je compte sur toute votre indulgence, il va vous falloir improviser !

- Y'a pas de mal, Sakano. Ça a été dur pour tout le monde ici.

- Je présume que nous n'allons pas échapper à des dizaines d'interviews ? Autant nous mettre en condition, dans ce cas.

- Mais ? Fujisaki, d'où sors-tu tous ces chocolats ? »

_Entrefilet dans le magazine _Arpèges_ consacré à la musique classique_

La parenthèse française du jeune pianiste Suguru Fujisaki n'aura duré en tout et pour tout que quelques semaines. Si sa décision de partir étudier en France était subite et a surpris tout le monde, son retour précipité ne l'a pas été moins, d'autant qu'aucune explication n'a été donnée sur cette brève aparté européenne. Interrogé, son entourage n'a pas souhaité s'étendre sur le sujet. Nous ne savons rien non plus sur ses projets à court terme… Espérons que ce jeune homme prometteur et talentueux saura rapidement reprendre en main les rênes de sa carrière car il semblerait qu'il ne sache plus trop où il en est.

_Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Narumi Okuda_

Bonjour Naru-chan,

Ça y est, tout semble enfin se tasser (j'ai l'impression d'écrire à chaque fois la même chose…) mais cette fois, j'espère que c'est bien la bonne. Me voici de retour à Tokyo. Pour l'instant je loge toujours chez mon cousin mais j'ai bon espoir de parvenir à négocier une réinstallation chez moi, vu que mes parents n'ont pas fait résilier le bail (il faut dire qu'il court sur neuf ans et qu'entre temps je serai majeur et donc libre de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux).

Nakano va bien, il suit une rééducation mais par chance, il n'a conservé aucune séquelle consécutive à sa période de coma (en dehors de quelques migraines récurrentes, mais ça devrait passer au bout d'un temps, d'après les médecins). Je passe le voir tous les jours après le travail et nous restons de longs moments à discuter. Je ne sais toujours pas de quelle manière je vais orienter ma carrière. En théorie, mon contrat devait prendre fin avec la fin de notre tournée, mais vu ce qui s'est passé… ma collaboration avec Bad Luck court toujours et j'ai de moins en moins envie qu'elle se termine. Pour l'instant, j'attends. De toute manière, tant que Nakano est indisponible nous ne faisons que répéter Shindô et moi, répondre aux interviews et autres activités du même genre. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de nous disputer régulièrement, mais assez étrangement, j'en viens presque à l'apprécier.

Je ne compte pas revenir à Kyoto d'un petit moment, alors si tu viens à passer par Tokyo, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Je t'embrasse,

Suguru

* * *

La chanson d'Hiroshi est en fait _Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé _de Daniel Balavoine.


	24. Chapter 24

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

_Site officiel de Bad Luck – communiqué_

C'est avec un grand plaisir que nous vous annonçons la reprise de la tournée qui avait dû être abandonnée suite à l'accident dont le groupe avait été victime. Nous démarrerons avec un concert privé à Kyôto avant de reprendre le tour là où il s'était arrêté. Avec en prime, et pour nous faire pardonner de cette longue attente, une série de trois à Tokyo à la fin, auxquels vous pourrez accéder avec les tickets de la seconde partie de la tournée.

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki - conversation_

« Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard… avec tous ces évènements, il est passé à la trappe, je crois.

- Tu m'étonnes. J'étais en France je n'avais pas particulièrement le cœur à ça… Oh.

- Ça te plaît ?

- Oui, mais…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le porter en public, si ça te gêne.

- Si, au contraire. Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient des bagues comme ça.

- En fait l'artiste n'en faisait pas, au départ. Elle avait plus des serpents, des fleurs… mais quand je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait faire une clé de sol, elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mmm… tu es vraiment obligé de rentrer chez Seguchi ? Maintenant que tu as dix-sept ans, ce n'est plus illégal que je te fasse ça… ou ça… »

_Bruit de la sonnette_

« Zut. »

_Bon de livraison_

Piano droit 1m30, marque Pleyel, occasion.

Payé d'avance.

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fusjisaki - conversation_

« … et ça, c'est quoi ?

- La deuxième partie du cadeau.

- Mais…

- Tu m'as tellement souvent répété que tu n'avais pas de piano pour répéter, ici. Maintenant c'est fait.

- Mais ça coûte une fortune !

- Et alors ? Tu le vaux bien, non ?

- Mais…

- Chut. Tais-toi et joue-moi quelque chose. »

_Extrait du journal de Shuichi Shindô_

Cher journal, je suis content parce que demain nous repartons en tournée, mais je suis trop triste parce je vais plus voir mon Yuki d'amour pendant plusieurs semaines. Hiro a du bol, lui, vu que son chéri fait partie de l'équipe… _maintenant _je comprends l'intérêt. Bon, la mère de Fujisaki exige toujours qu'il fasse chambre à part, mais vu qu'on n'a pas Godzilla sur le dos, quelque chose me dit que je finirai tout seul dans ma chambre. Je me demande si j'arriverai à convaincre Yuki de faire des choses par téléphone ?

_Hôtel – jour 1_

« Numéro 12. Je désespérais un jour d'avoir autre chose que des 13.

- Personne dans le couloir ?

- Non. Il y a du relâchement dans la sécurité, on dirait.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

- Moi non plus… tu as bien fait de rester en peignoir, c'est moins long à enlever.

- Mmmm… »

_MyMusicBlog, compte-rendu d'un fan_

Voilà une date que j'attendais avec impatience depuis des mois ! Après tant de retards et d'incertitudes, le concert était plus qu'attendu.

Bad Luck a fait son apparition à 21h22, ce qui est un retard tout à fait acceptable. Une entrée décapante en matière d'éclairages, d'effets de lumière et de graphismes colorés sur un écran géant en guise de fond de scène.

Le début du concert était un condensé de tous les meilleurs titres de leur album _Thwarted Love_, ce qui était une bonne idée pour mettre dans l'ambiance tous ces spectateurs furieusement fans, alternant de temps à autre avec des titres comme _Glaring Dream_ ou encore _Stand by the Sand_. Ce soir là nous avions un Shuichi Shindô en pleine forme (a-t-il déjà été en forme médiocre pour un concert ? J'en doute !)

De temps à autre, des coupures sur _Sleepless Beauty_ afin de leur laisser le temps de se rendre sur un podium en plein milieu de la salle.

Shuichi nous a alors gentiment demandé de sortir nos téléphones portables et de les allumer. Impression :

OH… MY… GOD !

La salle est devenue une ampoule géante! Une très belle idée de sa part transformant la foule en des milliers d'étoiles.

Ensuite il nous a demandé de faire une Ola en continu avec nos téléphones pendant qu'il interprétait _Blossom_ en acoustique. C'était impressionnant de voir cette vague lumineuse déferler encore et encore.

Bref, un grand moment d'émotion collective. Plus tard, on a eu droit bien évidemment à un _Anti-Nostalgic_ donnant des frissons à n'en plus finir. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que mes yeux se sont embués de pur plaisir à plusieurs reprises.

Le concert s'est achevé sur un rappel de deux titres. Et non des moindres puisque Shuichi Shindô nous a magnifiquement bien interprété _Angel's kiss _tout en dansant (comme à son habitude ! peu importe le rythme ! haha) et il a ensuite laissé la place aux deux musiciens pour une interprétation instrumentale de _First Kiss_ accompagnée de projections virtuelles magnifiques de couleurs et d'effets style « voie lactée », pour nous offrir un feu d'artifice en guise d'au revoir…

Tout cela pour dire que Bad Luck reste fidèle à son style. Une mise en scène éclatante de lumière, avec un chanteur toujours aussi généreux, venant voir la foule en délire pour serrer des mains, se prendre en photo avec leurs appareils etc. Et un indéniable plus musical apporté par la présence de Suguru Fujisaki dont l'influence sur le dernier album se fait nettement sentir – et dans le bon sens.

Un groupe qui mérite d'aller aussi loin que Nittle Grasper. Et quand on les sait eux-mêmes fans de ce groupe, et quand on les voit si talentueux, on ne peut que leur souhaiter d'y arriver.

_Fukuoka, Hôtel – chambre 226_

« Pas une seule chambre 13 depuis que nous avons repris la tournée. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose, à croire que c'est ça qui tient du surnaturel. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Moi non plus. Tu sais… Je crois que ma mère a fini par se faire une raison.

- De toute manière, vu que tu as dix-sept ans, elle ne pourrait pas porter plainte pour détournement de mineur.

- Mais même sans cela. Elle a dû finir par comprendre que je ne renoncerai pas et toi non plus. C'est important dans ma famille, la constance.

- Je comprends mieux l'absence de gorille derrière chacun de tes pas. N'empêche, Godzilla t'a peut-être sauvé la vie au cours de cet accident donc je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de nous avoir collé au train.

- Moui… Mais toi en revanche, tu…

- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, s'il te plaît. Tout va bien. Nous sommes ensemble, dans le même lit et… j'ai tout un tas d'idées qui me viennent en tête.

- Vraiment ? Et de quelle nature, ces idées ?

- Tu veux que je te montre ? »

_Conversation téléphonique entre Narumi Okuda et Rié Takahashi_

« Mais si, je t'assure. Une invitation pour assister au premier concert de Bad Luck à Tokyo. Et une place pour un accompagnateur ! Offertes par Suguru et Nakano. Alors j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

- Sérieux ? C'est vrai de vrai de vrai ?

- Mais oui ! Je connais bien Nakano, maintenant. J'ai été plusieurs fois invitée dans les loges. Je suis sûre que tu pourras prendre des tas de photos avec les garçons.

- Oh Naru-chan, c'est génial. Tu sais que je t'adore ?

- Tu peux. Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus populaire du lycée mais j'ai toujours des surprises plein mes poches ! »

_Mail de Suguru Fujisaki à Shinichi Garai_

Bonjour Shinichi.

Comment vas-tu ? Pour moi tout va pour le mieux, même si je dois reconnaître que c'est avec un certain soulagement que je vois arriver la fin de notre tournée et les trois concerts supplémentaires à Tokyo. Nakano a beau prétendre qu'il est parfaitement remis, je vois bien qu'il commence à accumuler la fatigue. Heureusement, à part ça, il se porte très bien.

La fin de notre tournée approche donc, mais peut-être pas celle de ma collaboration avec Bad Luck. J'ai bien réfléchi et pour le moment je préfère mettre entre parenthèse ma carrière de soliste. Même en m'installant définitivement à Tokyo nous ne ferions sans doute que nous croiser, chacun pris par ses obligations, et je n'ai pas envie d'une relation en pointillés. Nous avons déjà été trop souvent séparés et je veux qu'il soit tout à moi, tout le temps. Oui, je devine ce que tu penses, mais tu n'auras pas manqué de remarquer que chez les Seguchi, on était très possessifs. Rien n'est encore officiel et je n'en ai même pas parlé avec mes parents mais ma décision est prise.

Je te laisse, il faut que nous arrangions la setlist pour la représentation de ce soir. C'est du boulot, une tournée.

Porte-toi bien, ainsi que ta famille, et à bientôt,

Suguru.

_Zepp Tokyo, dernier concert – loges _

« Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux, Fujsaki ? Seguchi n'est même pas au courant, quand il l'apprendra il nous fera exécuter tous les trois !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Shindô, tout ira bien. Bad Luck n'a jamais été aussi populaire donc tout passera comme une lettre à la poste. Faites-moi confiance.

- Oui, ben vu tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on a fait ta connaissance…

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit annoncé de cette manière. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Dans cette salle, c'est votre parole qui fait loi, c'est vous qui allez me légitimer une bonne fois pour toutes et bien mieux que n'importe quel communiqué de presse officiel. Alors faites-le !

- S'il te plaît, Shu…

- Bon, d'accord, mais si jamais on a des ennuis, je dirai que c'est vous qui m'avez obligé !

- Les Bad Luck, c'est à vous ! »

_Zepp Tokyo, dernier concert – scène _

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Ça va bien, ce soir ? »

_Brouhaha de cris enthousiastes_

« Super, parce que ça va bouger ! Mais avant de commencer, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

_Brouhaha un peu confus et interrogateur_

« Comme vous le savez, Suguru Fujisaki a collaboré avec nous sur _Thwarted Love_ en tant que membre additionnel. À partir de ce soir, il fait définitivement partie du groupe et tous ensemble on va faire de grandes choses. Et pour commencer, on va vous jouer _Stand by the Sand_. C'est parti ! »

_Tempête de cris et applaudissements déchaînés._

_N-G Productions – bureau de Tôma Seguchi_

« Bien, Suguru te voilà à présent membre à part entière de Bad Luck… et je compte sur toi pour en faire de grandes choses et rapporter beaucoup d'argent à ma compagnie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Seguchi, nous surpasserons un jour les Nittle Grasper.

- Petit impertinent… eh bien c'est ce que nous verrons. Bonne chance. Et… que le meilleur gagne. »

_Site officiel de Bad Luck – communiqué_

Après la tournée qui a très bien marché, merci du fond du cœur à tous nos fans, nous entamons à présent la préparation d'un nouvel album, avec la très précieuse collaboration de notre nouveau membre, Suguru Fujisaki, dont vous avez tous pu apprécier le talent sur _Thwarted Love_. En espérant que vous continuerez à aimer, nous vous donnons rendez-vous à Noël pour la sortie du premier single.

_Extrait du journal intime de Shuichi Shindô_

Cher journal, tout va de nouveau bien. Ca prouve que cette histoire de chat, ce n'était pas du flan ! Même si Fujisaki affirme que c'est de la supercission. De toute façon, lui, il ne croit à rien. Enfin si, à Hiro. J'imagine que c'est déjà pas mal. En tous cas avec lui, Bad Luck est en train de décoller ! Eiri m'a emmené en voyage, après la tournée. Rien que nous deux, en amoureux. Il dit que c'était pour trouver de l'inspiration pour son nouveau roman, mais moi je sais que c'est parce qu'il m'aime. Et moi aussi je l'aime, de tout mon cœur, alors tout va bien.

_Appartement d'Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki - conversation_

« Eh ! C'est ma valise, ça !

- Pas du tout, c'est la mienne.

- Fais voir l'étiquette.

- Quelle étiquette ?

- Il n'y en a pas… ? Alors tu as raison, c'est ta valise.

- N'empêche… je suis content qu'elles se ressemblent autant. Parce que sinon, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.

- Bien sûr que si. C'était notre destin !

- Depuis quand tu crois au destin, toi ?

- Depuis que je te connais…

- Et après c'est moi que tu traites de romantique.

- Bon, ça avance ces bagages ?

- Presque fini. J'ai hâte d'y être. Un chalet, la neige, un feu de bois…

- … du chocolat chaud…

- … et rien que nous deux. Ça va être génial.

- Et il faudra en profiter, parce qu'après, nous avons du boulot !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

- Obsédé.

- Mmm, oui. Mais c'est ta faute, aussi. Si tu n'étais pas aussi mignon…

- Termine donc ces bagages, au lieu de parler !

- C'est fait, c'est fait. Manque plus que la touche finale…

- Mais c'est quoi ces horreurs ?

- Des stickers à coller sur les valises. Comme ça on les reconnaîtra de loin.

- Ça c'est sûr. Je parie que c'est une trouvaille de Shindô. Mais, je te signale que tu as collé les mêmes sur les deux valises.

- Comme ça elles resteront ensemble.

- …

- Allez tu viens ? Le taxi nous attend. »

_Extrait du classement hebdomadaire de l'Oricon Chart _

**Date : 2****8 décembre 2010**

1 – Bad Luck : _Shine, little star_ (+2)

2 – Nittle Grasper : _Nobody says it was easy _(-1)

FIN


End file.
